


My Beloved Enemy

by Lugia731D



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Hot Rod does parkour, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Medical Conditions, Medical Examination, Mental Anguish, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soundwave has no idea what to feel, Team Bonding, Thunderhowl needs more love, Torture, Violence, platonic friendship, probably slow to update lol, takes place after episode 'Wild Wild Wheel', will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D
Summary: The Autobots are pointing their noses into things they don't understand, especially Hot-Rod. Megatron is hiding something, and they are going to find out what and why. It turns out the Autobots are not the only ones having suspicions of what is happening on the purple colored side of the border.Hot Rod finds himself in a rather difficult position as he descends into the depths of secrets of the Decepticons' ranks, ending up with a mech who was previously his companion not so long ago. Their interactions leading to more questions and confusion.Will the Autobots and Decepticons find the spark of working together to overcome the incoming obstacles once again?
Relationships: (for future), Dead End/Perceptor (Transformers), Hot Rod/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 126





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Transformers once again after god knows how many years. I'd love any feedback you guys have on this.  
> Lots of things are going to be changed, for this fanfic takes place after the episode "Wild Wild West" - and we will be taking a more inside look at Hot-Rod!
> 
> the first chapter heavily referencing 'Diverging at the Point We Met' by macabrecabra

_It was nearly ironic how the nocturnal scene reminded him of the drastic experience with the Quintessons when they took over their planet._ The atmosphere and the surrounding ambient felt out of place. The night was dark and deep, unlike any other.  
The only light to guide him was the one emanating from the few of Cybertron's moons. The moon and clear sky were the only constant reminder that they had saved their planet, which was slowly getting rebuilt. They were safe from any other alien's harm. The bright blue color from the moon added a pleasant touch to his ruby red frame, highlighting its edges. His blue optics lucidly shone in the darkness of the night.

Hot Rod knelt at the edge of a building, scanning the vicinity around him, careful not to miss any Decepticons walking. His optic sensors inspected over the retreating dark purple frames that just passed below him. It has been quite some time since he's had an opportunity to witness any action and adventure. Remembering how he jumped through ground bridges in hopes of catching a cheetah, escaped the Nemesis, saved Megatron and his troops from Starscream's pet dogs, rode on the solar waves with Bumblebee and Cheetor. It had been so exciting back then before he became something like a Second In Command to Optimus Prime. Don't get him wrong. It is a big honor to be given such a responsible title and stand next to Prime himself. He's earned it, owing to have been a capable commander during the invasion. But the thrill and adrenaline which he was so familiar with way before on Earth feel so far away now. 

_Right now, he savors in his moment._

Hot Rod waited until another duo of 'Cons passed under him. Then he made his move to jump over onto the nearest building, running further into the Decepticon's territory. When there was a dead-end, Hot Rod had to climb down and sneak around the corners. He felt like a criminal, trespassing into a dangerous area as if to steal a golden treasure. Yet, it had to be done. The information to be gathered was far too great to pass. In the meanwhile, Bumblebee was searching for Windblade's scattered "City Speaker's" parts. The others had other businesses and jobs to do. For this evening's mission, few bots have been divided and prompted to their locations to reach, including Hot Rod. He was just waiting for his commlink to ring to send his message.

Hidden in the shadows, Hot Rod waited for more 'Cons to pass, then carefully continued onwards. He found himself in a square, then he ascended one of the obelisks to get to the highest level, and from there, he launched onto the nearby tall building. 

By the time he landed on the metal surface, Optimus's voice vocalizes in his commlink. It was about time. He was nearly getting lonely without someone to talk back to or a voice to distract him from his thoughts.

"Thunderhowl and Hot Rod, report."

"No difficulties on my side of the quest, Optimus Prime. The night is as silent and cold as my sharp sword." Thunderhowl was heard over the link.  
"Same here. There is no-" Just as Hot Rod was about to finish his sentence, his optics had spotted a movement. "Hold on a second-"   
A figure painted with red, black, and white colors was carrying a rather unusual package in their hands. Given the large backpack on the 'Con's back, there was no mistaking that was Dead End. A strange purple blue-ish light was emanating from the strange-looking metallic box. The colors cascaded over the front of Dead End's chest and arms, and Hot Rod could see a frown on the soldier's faceplates. 

What in the name of Primus was he holding, and where was he going with it?

"I've got something. Spotted Dead End carrying an unidentified object. The design of it seems rather skeptical, going to check it out."

"Understood. Be careful, Hot Rod. And keep us updated." Hot Rod nodded and already got in motion before he exited the commlink, leaping over the ledges and making sure to keep Dead End in his sights. _So the Decepticons are up to something after all!_ Everything has been turning out so weird. Megatron comes in with a Matrix of Leadership from another universe and doesn't try to attack them? Not to mention the Insecticons are assisting him. And now further suspicion lays on Dead End right here.

More jumping over buildings and sneaking behind Dead End through the narrow streets, it felt like hours until the soldier started to reach his destination. Dead End's path led Hot Rod to the edge of the city. Hot Rod watched as Dead End neared a large train sized plane and started barking some orders on it?

"Open the door, bolthead! Unless you want to slow down the process of our plan."

A harsh chuckle came from the vehicle before it granted access, doors opening before it. Hot Rod observed with caution as Dead End disappeared in the Cybertronian's alt mode. There was some more banging, shouting, and then quiet. Wasn't this mech the one who had returned with Megatron from an alternate universe? What was his name..? Astro- something? Astrodrain, train? Astrotrain? That seems to be him! Were they transporting something?

Before he could take a step forward to clarify his thought, the door opened up again, and Dead End walked out. He was muttering words to Astrotrain again, but what, Hot Rod couldn't catch since they were talking more silently. Instead, he slowly moved back and climbed up the side of a building and then leaped over the ledge onto the top. He laid down on his front to appear smaller and continued to watch the scene before him. 

Dead End appeared to be pretty tense while giving his whatever speech to the "companion" in front of him. There was more careless chuckling in response, giving Hot Rod an indication that the latter was making fun of the former. Hot Rod wondered how Dead End was even able to work with a mech like that. Trying your damn hardest to explain your plan, but as much as you attempted, you ended up being made fun off. Given the time Hot Rod had gotten to known the warrior, all he remembers that yes, Dead End wasn't the most lively 'Con out there. Though he learned that apparently, Dead End had a soft spot inside him. Somewhere. But it was undoubtedly there. At least that is what Perceptor told him.

He wasn't sure if he believed it. But sometimes, the looks could be deceiving. Right? Just like it was with Clobber. He did see a spark of good inside her, even though she was a Decepticon. The way she acted, you would be able to tell that she didn't belong in those ranks at all. And if she accepted his invitation to the Autobots without hesitation, then maybe Dead End... No, he was getting naive. He shouldn't make such quick assumptions and calls. Dead End betrayed them during the invasion to leave with Megatron into the multi-verse, even though it turned out to be the right choice... Ahh, he doesn't know what to think anymore!

Hot Rod waited and waited, wishing he could pick up the conversation between Dead End and Astrotrain. But considering the two were standing in the middle of open space, there were no more hiding places close by that Hot Rod could eavesdrop from.

Hot Rod must've been lost in thought for some time because eventually, Dead End turned around and started to make his way towards the spot Hot Rod was using for cover. Hot Rod crawled back from Dead End's viewpoint and prayed to Primus that the soldier didn't see him. He heard footsteps starting to come closer and closer. But they didn't stop and seemed to pass him underneath.  
Hot Rod took the risk and peeked over the ledge and saw Dead End's retreating frame, walking back into the city without a care. Hot Rod looked behind and noticed that Astrotrain remained in his place. Hot Rod vented a light sigh, then crouched up and crept farther away so he could be safer to open his commlink. "Optimus, I've just found out that Dead End is taking the unusual boxes over to Astrotrain. There is no doubt that they're working together on something. I shall go find out more information and leads. I'm going to follow Dead End and see where he is getting these boxes from." Hot Rod whispered, but clear enough for only Optimus to understand him.   
"Astrotrain is also involved? It seems like there is much more going on than we predicted." The Prime responded, with a tint of worry in his voice. "Thunderhowl has just notified me he has found a warehouse that stores the boxes you previously mentioned. I'm sending you coordinates so you can meet him there." Hot Rod wasted no time and got already in motion. "Stay vigilant, Hot Rod." 

"I will," were the last words that Hot Rod said before he closed his comms. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He might be fast, but it had still taken him some time to get past the guards stealthily. They were starting to swarm around all over the city as Hot Rod began to get closer to his goal. Right now, he was crouching at the edge of a building, just in reach of the warehouse. It was on the opposite side of a plaza. More 'Cons were patrolling the area beneath Hot Rod on the ground of the square, going back and forth, much to the speedster's frustration. On the other side, on top of the warehouse building, he could see Thunderhowl waving at him. 

_Well, it seems like he has to take the longer route._

Hot Rod sprung to his feet and traversed more obstacles standing in his way. Jumping, climbing, rolling, vaulting from one rooftop to another. Then he was there. He finished with his symbolic cartwheel move _(because he could)_ until he landed in front of Thunderhowl. He smirked when the larger Cybertronian heartedly chuckled under his breath.

"Let us not waste any more time. We shall get this quest over with at last." Thunderhowl said while he opened a cover in a skylight and swiftly dropped in with such elegance and poise. "Hey, it never hurts to have some bit of fun during work." Hot Rod responded and then followed right behind the wolf-former.

The guards didn't see anything coming. Thunderhowl's majestic sword found its target, sealing through the insides of the guard's frame until the sword's edge couldn't go any further in. Hot Rod's fists collided with a guard's faceplate in a swift motion. Before any others could turn around to regard the threat, their torsos got cut in half by the Autobots' knight. Both Autobots didn't lose any momentum as they moved like one, taking out the absurdly slow security. The Decepticons had no time to react.

"Nicely done. Let's continue onward." Thunderhowl responded, and the two of them started to make their path down a hallway. Since the main threat has been taken care of, they shouldn't be able to run into any more problems to stop them. 

They carefully turned a corner to reveal a massive room that looked like the main course of action without a doubt. Thunderhowl and Hot Rod's cautious optics scanned the area, spotting piles and piles of boxes stacked on each other. There were so many of them that they nearly filled the entire storage room and towered up to the ceiling. Which was, mind you, so high above them that it would take them quite a few leaps to reach the top. 

"You were right, my fellow Hot Rod. Your descriptives of the said atypical crate appear to be something we've never seen before." Thunderhowl said, stepping close to one of the objects, but not as close, keeping in mind if it was hostile. Hot Rod grabbed at his chin in thought.

Then Thunderhowl spoke up again, and the theory that came out of his vocalizer was everything that took for Hot Rod's brain module to spin in hundreds of turns with hypotheses to speak.

"It looks as if it was from another universe."

"You're right! It makes sense now!" Hot Rod's voice rose in volume. "These crates must have something in common with multi-verse from which Megatron returned from with Dead End and Astrotrain!" He started pacing the room, his hands frantically gesturing. "They must serve a purpose! Maybe it is some category of fuel that powers up something. Or it's entirely something else we aren't sure."

Thunderhowl hummed in thought, his gaze still fixed on the strange light coming from the box. Being this close to it, he could faintly see some purple-ish blue liquid swirling inside. It certainly was not refined Energon, and it most definitely was not safe either. Especially to be touched with bare hands.

But Thunderhowl seemed to have been thinking to do just that.

When Hot Rod looked at him, the knight's fingers gently but firmly grabbed at the sides on the top of the box's cover and started to lift it off with utmost care. Hot Rod thought he was going to burst once a surge of panic rushed through his frame.

"What are you doing?!" 

"Everything is all right, Hot Rod," Thunderhowl reassured in a calm tone as he knelt. Hot Rod was now at his side. "I am going to take a sample of this matter and take it over to Wheeljack's laboratory to be examined." The explanation seemed to ease Hot Rod enough for him to vent a sigh in relief.

"Okay, but be thorough with handling it. We are still not sure what exactly it is." Hot Rod emphasized as he watched Thunderhowl take a thin glass tube out from his sub-space. If anything wrong would've been about to happen, he probably wouldn't be able to live with it. "Handle with care indeed, Hot Rod. Just like balance is key in life."   
Hot Rod smiled. The knights, always speaking with wisdom and honor. During the Age of Expansion, Hot Rod wondered if there were more Knights of the Primes, just like Thunderhowl was. He made a mental note to ask this question later when the mission was complete. It would not be the right time now. But per se, it would be exciting to listen to a historical story and learn more about what life on the planet was like many years back.

The crate got tilted the tiniest bit. The time seemed to stop as the liquid-looking matter poured into the small test tube in Thunderhowl's steady hands. Once it was full, he settled the crate back. Then he reached to tighten the head of the small test-tube. There was a faint sound of a click as it snapped into place. It was ready to be taken into the Autobot scientist's laboratory. Lastly, Thunderhowl closed the top of the crate. He exchanged glances with Hot Rod and nodded as he stood up, tucking the filled glass back into his sub-space.

Then, several thoughts raced through Hot Rod's mind. There was a hint of a consideration to blow up the place to get rid of the dangerous material. For it not to be used again, just in case. But then, Hot Rod dismissed the idea. The explosion would cause enormous havoc in the city, which is what they didn't want. And besides, Dead End would probably be here soon. 

"Alright, we've got what we needed. Let's get out of here."

Thunderhowl didn't need to be informed twice. He was on his feet right away. They decided to backtrack the way they previously came in. Running and turning corners quickly, Hot Rod and Thunderhowl found themselves in the room where the previous break-in fight took place. Except something was different.

At the opposite ending of the room, in the middle's opening of a hallway, there stood Dead End. And he wasn't alone. At least a few dozens of guards were armed behind him. 

_Speak of the devil!_

Hot Rod cursed under his breath.

"Hot Rod?" Dead End called in a tone as if he was not expecting the speedster to be here in the first place. His frame shrunk once his optics settled on the larger Autobot next to Hot Rod.

Hot Rod took a step. "Dead End-"

"Intruders! Get them!" One of the guards shouted and opened fire, others behind him doing the same. Hot Rod cursed even more, ducked behind a pillar, and drew his gun. Thunderhowl brought out his shield and defended himself against the rain of bullets. When it subsided, he roared and transformed into his wolf-mode, electricity at his fangs flaring to life. Hot Rod covered Thunderhowl while the wolf lunged through the guards with blinding speed and incredible power, knocking them down and biting at their necks. 

Dead End was retreating farther into the hallway he had come in. There was no use getting to him now. 

_They couldn't do this forever! They needed an opening to escape._

Hot Rod groaned as he crouched back to reload, throwing the empty ammunition tray away and smacking a new one into the gun. He peeked around the corner, his optics quickly scanning the fallen guards, trying to find any item that they might have dropped and could be used for something. Anything!

To his satisfaction, he spotted a grappling hook lying on the floor far away from him. "Thunderhowl! There's a grappling hook on your seven!" He shouted over to his teammate, who was finishing crushing a guard's torso. Thunderhowl caught onto Hot Rod's sign and zoomed forward while the speedster shot bullets right past his head with a great aim at the guards behind, who were trying to stop the wolf from reaching the tool. 

By the time Thunderhowl snatched the grappling hook and transformed back into his robot mode, Hot Rod was on the move as well. Thunderhowl wasted no time firing the grapple at the skylight opening in the ceiling, as it latched there. Thunderhowl pulled the trigger, and the timing was just right for Hot Rod to jump and grab at Thunderhowl's arm that reached for him. They began to ascend rapidly, and the guards below them could do nothing to get to them.

Both of them blasted up the opening like a rocket. Hot Rod and Thunderhowl landed on the rooftop steadily on their feet. 

_Well, that did not go so well._

Before they could catch their breaths, more Decepticons popped up from their hiding spots and started shooting at them.

"They'll keep coming if we try fighting back. Get on! We have to get to the border!" Thunderhowl howled as he took the form of the wolf once again, and so Hot Rod hopped onto his back. He held on with all of his might as Thunderhowl speeded across the buildings, laser beams and bullets whistling past them. That was certainly not how he imagined the mission to go. They were supposed to find out what suspicious activity has been happening on the Decepticon's side, gather all the intel, and leave safely.

Easier said than done.

A shot into Thunderhowl's front leg knocked him off of balance, tripping forwards, sending Hot Rod rolling across the rooftop. Metal screeched against metal until he came to a stop, his paint job screaming. Hot Rod groaned and pulled himself into a kneeling position and looked up with narrowed optics to see Seekers approaching them from the sky. He averted his eyes behind him and was relieved to spot Thunderhowl standing up in his bipedal mode, with no serious injury. Hot Rod righted up onto his own feet.

"They just won't stop, will they?" Hot Rod exclaimed, his arm pipes heating up, while the "schwing" sound behind him indicated that Thunderhowl's sword has just gotten drawn out. They took a fighting stance next to each other. The Seekers dropped out of the sky and surrounded them in a circle.

"Please, please, one at a time! You don't need to push yourself." Thunderhowl said.

The Seekers shrieked as they lunged forward at the two Autobots.

"Bend down!"

Thunderhowl had to do all he could to make himself smaller given the bulk of his frame, as Hot Rod spun with glaring dual fire blowing from his arm pipes, catching the Seekers by surprise. The Seekers screamed as they stumbled back from the burns eating at their bodies, their arms throwing around themselves. Thunderhowl finished them with few swings of his sword. They did not have time to relish in their victory just yet. Their position still left them in the open to be attacked. They needed to carry on moving.

Hot Rod hopped onto the back of Thunderhowl as the knight transformed into the wolf again. He leaped forward, making the jump to the next roof steadily and continuing without breaking speed. After vaulting over a wedge, Hot Rod regarded the farthest jump ever seen right in front of them. From his perspective, it looked like the width of the Grand Canyon he had seen back on planet Earth. There was no way they could make that-

Thunderhowl charged towards the ledge with everything he got.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! We can't do- whoaaaaa!" Thunderhowl's feet locked at the edge and sprung himself onward over the impossibly long gap. 'Cons below them watched in disbelief as the Autobot duo glided to the overleaf.

The second Thunderhowl's feet connected with the roof's surface with a satisfying thud, a fist smashed in his beastly face, the strong hit sending him to collide with the metal ground. Hot Rod lost his grip on the knight and slid across, barreling over the ledge. The bases of his fingers clasped the roof's edge just in time, the rest of his body swinging until it smacked into the hard metal. His fingers slipped more and more with each second, leaving him immensely panicked. A cry of fear escaped his lips as they lost grip entirely, leaving him hurtling towards the ground.

It almost felt as if the air left him once he fell on the flat lower roof of the building, coughing to regain his breath and unclog his ventilation. _In his mind, he made another mental note to never go on evening missions again._ He slowly began to rise, but a pointed mechanical muzzle pressed on the side of his head stopped him in his movement.

"I wouldn't be doing that." A deep voice of a 'Con said.

"Me neither." Hot Rod responded as he got back his stability. The unfamiliar Decepticon's face stiffened in confusion before that expression had gotten smacked off his face, and Hot Rod knocked him off his feet. The 'Con's head smashed the ground, his gun kicked away from his hands. Then his vision went dark as Hot Rod's fists met his face.   
Hot Rod shifted his stance, dropping into a more defensive position as more guards gathered on his left with built-in axes and swords. They still thought they could take him.

"Get him! He's separated from the wolf!"

_They were wrong._

Hot Rod had enough time to block the sword that swung at him with his arm pipes. They always came in handy. He pushed the attacker back and blew fire in their face, sending them to the ground with burnt optics, no longer able to see. Hot Rod just barely dodged another strike aimed at his head and tensed his fist to upper-cut a soldier. With Hot Rod swiftly rolling to the side afterward from a pouncing aggressor, the 'Con stumbled from the force he possessed as he missed his target, tripping over a ledge and falling. 

More Decepticons rushed at him.

They were amusingly slow to Hot Rod. He had dashed forward, not losing his momentum as he moved to take out the rest.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hot Rod panted as he surveyed the scene before him moments later. Hissing steam still rose from a few of the fallen scorched Decepticons' bodies, leaving evidence of Hot Rod's flamethrower. Together with ruined faceplates and dents in more frames, which were made by the speedster's capable punches. Megatron was most certainly not going to be happy when he finds out in the morning what occurred at this place.

The clanging of metal against metal pulled Hot Rod from his thoughts as he looked back up the taller building where the noises were coming from. Thunderhowl was up there, and he needed his help.

Hot Rod didn't even take three steps forward before everything around him erupted in enormous pain. Hot Rod seized up, a choked cry escaping, which quickly fizzled into a screeching static as his voice shorted out. He grabbed at his audio receptors so hard he thought he would end up breaking them by himself. Dozens of warnings jumped up on his HUD, alerting him of system errors, leaving his head pounding with the overflow of information. His legs started to give out, and his stability was beginning to become sway-ish. He started stumbling backward.

Solid grounding disappeared under him. Hot Rod crashed down several floors, rolled, and slid over wedges until he hit the land with an earth-shaking amount of force and a loud crunch of metal. Through the jumble of system error's information, he attempted to move and get back up, shuddering and straining. The safety protocols were kicking in to do hard reboots of systems to get him moving again. When he opened his eyes, the world around him was out of focus, seeing double, or even triple?

A firm hand on the back of his head sent him knocking it back onto the cold floor, with a grumble escaping him.

"Stay down. Or else you'll make this harder for yourself," the individual above him said, keeping him in place. The voice sounded extremely staticky in Hot Rod's audios, but even through that, he was able to make out who it belonged to. A voice he immensely wished he could hear under better circumstances.

"Get him out of the alleyway! Before anyone notices." Another voice spoke up, which seemed to be more distant from the place where Hot Rod was now. He couldn't get his thoughts straight to identify who it was. His hands twitched as he tried to move, managing to bend his arms some, trying to find every strength he had left to try and rise up. If this is how he was going to meet his death, he would much prefer to do so defending himself, not by laying on the floor.

"Let's get moving before his friend shows up to ruin this moment." The femme-sounding voice said again.

As Hot Rod got struggled to get one leg under himself and turn some, a much higher-frequency sound tore at his audios. His world swam again as he fought to stay conscious.

The last thing he had seen from the corner of his optics before everything went black, was a dark blue blurry figure with a flashing red visor glaring daggers at him.


	2. The Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahh, thank you all so much for 103 hits and 20+ kudos so far!!  
> This was a huge surprise to me and I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying it! I hope so you will even more as you continue reading this!

The sounds of surprised gasps with tinges of fear echoed around the meeting hall of the Autobots' headquarters, the recent spoken news having them all taken aback.

Hot Rod was gone.

Discussions on limited evidence filled the air as the Autobots muttered to each other what could have gone wrong. What happened. What is getting done to their commander? What are they going to do now?

They were panicking.

One of the Autobots was not taking this information about the recent event lightly. At all.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?! Do you have any idea what terrible things could the Decepticons be doing to him right now?!"

Arcee had looked exhausted, furious, distressed, and feeling as blue as a blueberry if her pink-colored scheme could even change hue. She told him that it was a wrong course of action, that he shouldn't have gone. That something would happen to him. But the prideful and carefree mech that Hot Rod was, he waved it off with a smile and promised Arcee that everything would be fine.

He didn't uphold that promise.

"How does something like this just happen?!" Arcee kicked a nearby crate, sending it skidding across the metal floor, nearly bumping it into an innocent soldier who was merely watching the scene. The ache in her foot had gotten left ignored due to adrenaline alarmingly coursing through her circuits.

Nearly every single Autobot had gotten called into the meeting hall to discuss what happened during this evening's mission, only to end up startled that one of their soldiers had gotten captured. And an Arcee caught in a frenzy was not what they wanted to be met up with, either.

"My deepest apologies, commander. The Decepticons guards had pounced from all sides and managed to separate us, which left us being unable to keep track of each other. I was not able to save Hot Rod in time when he was getting taken away." Thunderhowl spoke with a hand on his chest. He was standing defensively on the side next to a desk, which displayed a holographic map of the Decepticons' territory. He knew perfectly well what had gone wrong. They underestimated their opponents, the enemy's attacks more coordinated even though they looked clumsily placed first at times. Thunderhowl and Hot Rod had gotten overtaken.

"You should be sorry! We've just lost our dearest comrade!" Arcee stormed over towards some long sharp tool and picked it up, never-ending anger visible in her optics. Everything in the pink femme's body became tense, excessive emotional stress eating at her circuits. Hot Rod was her friend, with whom she enjoyed spending more time with than before now that they were both commanding the Autobots with Optimus. Not only in work itself but outside as well. Having developed such a solid friendship in this life with Hot Rod strengthened Arcee's mental health and self-esteem. But now, seeing him gone, she thought she was going to break. Not only herself but also break everyone who had to do anything with his disappearance. 

"You should be ashamed as a Knight-"

"Arcee, that's enough."

Optimus' voice stopped the fired up femme mere inches from striking the convicted mech with the small tool. Thunderhowl remained in place, unbothered. Arcee shot a gaze at the Prime, optics wide.

"I understand you are worried about Hot Rod. Each one of us is as well." Optimus spoke at length, his tone soothing. "But such accusations of whose fault it was that got him captured will not help us. It will only lengthen the possibility of rescuing him."

Arcee's optics met Thunderhowl's again. The room fell silent as everybody waited for the femme's next move, whatever it would be. To everyone's relief, Arcee backed down, her shoulders relaxing as she vented a long focused sigh to calm herself.

Grimlock walked forward towards Arcee encouragingly. "Yeah, let's take a few steps back and pipe down and come up with a plan on how to rescue Hot Rod. Together with hearing out the full story about what occurred on their mission." He set up a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It seemed to do the trick because Arcee seemed to loosen up even more. She looked up to her big friend with a nod in agreement.

All optics landed on Thunderhowl, eager for him to explain. "Alright. So what I and Hot Rod have found were unusual crates containing some kind-of liquid-looking matter, which I took the time to take a sample of," Thunderhowl professed as he reached into his subspace to take out a filled glass-tube that held the said substance. "And it would be reasonable to take it into Wheeljack's lab for examination and find out what it could be."

"Oh-ho-ho! You've found quite a remarkable finding on the Yin side of Cybertron, huh?!" The scientist's excited voice boomed across the entire room. He came closer to Thunderhowl. "Let me see it!"

The liquid mass swirled slightly in the test tube as it got handed into Wheeljack's hands. The enthusiasm was visible on the inventor's faceplates. It was clear that he could not wait any longer to take it into his lab and fiddle around with it.

"At first glance, it reminds me of the boundless three-dimensional extent that we've seen in Unspace. But this, this is different!" Wheeljack remarked as he brushed at his beard in thought. "Where the Decepticon had been able to get a liquid matter out of such a universe is beyond me. But don't you worry!" He turned to Optimus. "I will puzzle it out! See its chemical formula, what it's made of, and test it on few tools of mine. Completely safe!"

Optimus nodded at Wheeljack, signaling he was good to go. The sooner they got done with it, the faster they could find out what the Decepticons had in plan with it.

Thunderhowl watched as Wheeljack made his way out of the crowded room. When the doors closed behind the scientist, he regarded Optimus Prime again, back to continue.

"Hot Rod mentioned that Dead End seemed quite in a hurry on taking crates with the substance out of the city over to Astrotrain. But the coordinates of the approximate location where those two had met are with Hot Rod."

"You are right. But the coordinates are also with us." Optimus stated, stepping towards a console. "We can pinpoint it from the tracker on Hot Rod's life signal where he previously contacted us from."

A holographic image popped up, revealing a map and dot-and-dash code lines that showed how their commander had traveled. 

"Unfortunately, his life reading disappeared when he was kidnapped. Which makes me think that he is probably held somewhere underground where the signal can not reach." 

The Autobots focused on the source and place from where Hot Rod had lastly comm-linked. It was on the side of the city, an open area ahead of Hot Rod's icon. That must be where Astrotrain had boarded.

"Good thinking, but what do we do with them?" Grimlock spoke up, his hands in front of him in question.

"I say we go there at night, wait for those two deceptives, and when Dead End sneaks off, capture him!"

Everyone looked at Arcee. The room fell silent.

The dinosaur eventual broke the eerie quiet.

"Arcee, seeking revenge is-"

"I'm not talking about that." Arcee shut Grimlock down before he could go on a lecture on how revenge is unhealthy because it takes a psychological and physical toll on the person. She has heard this too many times. Everybody educated her about it. But it was such a hard habit to let go of,

"If we want to figure out anything more about the Decepticons' business and find Hot Rod, then Dead End would be our best chance!"

Optimus thought for a bit. It wasn't such a bad idea, was it? They could use Dead End to gather information by interrogating him if they manage to take him in. Optimus' optics narrowed as he got lost further in thought. He remembers how he tried comm-linking Megatron about his own uneasiness and anxiety that there was something wicked happening on the Decepticons' side. It had been a bad idea to contact Megatron because their discussion had ended quickly and with the warlord blocking Optimus' communication frequency. After all, Megatron did take their Autobot member as a prisoner this time.

"Dead End seems to be our best course for action and for us to interrogate him." The Prime agreed with Arcee, her faceplates lighting up. "But I suggest that we act the next night. The morning is coming very soon, and doing the operation in the light could be risky and reduce our chances of capturing Dead End."

Arcee's expression dropped at that, but she seemed to understand as there was no back-talk. 

"On the other hand," Optimus continued. He stepped away from the console. "We should send out reconnaissance agents this morning to monitor any more suspicious activity of the Decepticons." He made his way back to the giant map in the middle of the room. "I'll need three soldiers to take into aerial. I need volunteers."

"I'll go!" Whirl's clawed hand rose in the distance.

"Count me in as well!" The confident voice of Jetfire spoke up to the side.

"Me too." Arcee was the last.

Optimus's posture froze as he examined Arcee, thinking if it was the right idea to let her go, given her reprisal motives. But the look in Arcee's faceplates and the spark in her optics showing pure determination to help out however she could, made Optimus trust her a bit more. He nodded. The three of the soldiers stepped forward and took their places at the corners of the holographic map to watch as Optimus started to gesture at specific areas.

Whirl had to look around in the inner circle of the Decepticons' territory. Arcee had the middle, and Jetfire the outer.

"Each one of you knows where you'll be going." Optimus finished a few minutes later. "Go refuel and prepare to take off in two hours from now on."

The three saluted.

"You're all dismissed."

Arcee was the first who got out of the room, Whirl and Jetfire behind, not wanting to waste any time. She will do anything to get her dear friend back.

Whatever it takes.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

There was still slight ringing in Hot Rod's audios as he regained consciousness. His body felt incredibly stiff, legs barely moving. When he tried opening his optics, he immediately regretted it, a yellow light stabbing his vision. And the pain. Oh, the pain he felt.

The alerts on his HUD screamed at him that he was not fine. His energon fuel levels were low, damage to his outer shell medium, limb movement functionality reduced. Thankfully, no internal injury. Hot Rod grunted as he dismissed them. He reset his optics and attempted again. Everything was blurry. The hazy surroundings of formless shapes were too stained for him to make out. Everything was yellow. The floor, the walls, what kind of mech had such terrible taste in design?!

He started with moving his head slowly, looking around, and realized he was lying on his back. Then he heard voices.

They were precisely the same ones he had heard before he shut down. Of course, they still sounded staticky due to his damaged audio receptors. He reset them. Again. And again. His auto repair and nanites were working above 101%.

He managed to move his arms, one of them bending, and he pushed with all his might to sit up. His head swam from the sudden change in pressure.

His vision started to slowly clear.

When he looked to his left, he spotted some bit of black. Blurry black vertical lines slowly taking the form of jail bars? If that wasn't the main present issue, he didn't know what else it could be.

He quickly reset his audio receptors once he heard one of the voices speak again,

"....w..aking- u...p." 

The femme voice again. Hot Rod narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on the figure on the other side of the bars. It wasn't alone.

Even more clear...

Then he saw them. 

One of them had some bit of purple, green, red, and blue on their paint. Or were those parts of limbs put together by a nasty mech's patch job? Two different shapes of optics, one round, the other sharp, shining red on the bot's terrifying faceplates. Shadowstriker.

The other mech, he didn't even have to determine each shape of the figure to know that it was Soundwave. He looked his usual self, taking in a tense pose with crossed arms. The red visor of his darkly stared Hot Rod down.

There was silence. Nobody said a single word.

Hot Rod blinked his optics to focus even better. His gaze fell to the now newly fixed speaker on Soundwave's left shoulder. The last time he had seen it, it had gotten stabbed out by a Sharkticon. Now, it looked like it was taken good care of,

"I see you've got your sound speakers repaired." Hot Rod eventually said, taking his time while he turned to regard the dark blue mech better. He noticed Shadowstriker arch her optic in confusion, clearly not expecting the conversation to start like this.

There was a sound of a low hum next to her.

"And you've got your red paint job back." Soundwave drawled. "Most of it."

Hot Rod looked between them in puzzlement, and then his gaze fell at himself. There were so many scratches, and parts of the paint got worn off due to the nasty fighting and-

"Well, I probably would've looked better if you hadn't pushed me off the building and made me fall down seven floors."

"I didn't," Soundwave responded carelessly. "It is not my fault you can't keep your balance."

"Yeah, I keep getting a talk about balance a lot lately, no wonder." Hot Rod grumbled as he kept finding more and more black spots on his frame. Sure, Wheeljack and Ratchet had repainted him and provided a gel for metal skin protection and regeneration. But it hadn't healed yet. As if the poison from the energon pools permanently scarred him.

He felt disgusted, looking like this.

"You know, I could really use a shower right now, and I am your guest, so-"

"You're not going anywhere," was the simple answer, but this time from Shadowstriker. Hot Rod's head shot up to notice that Shadowstriker had a gun in her hand, ready to be used if Hot Rod tried to do anything stupid. It was not being aimed at him.

Yet.

"Soooo, what? You're going to keep me here until the last color on me wears off?"

"If we have to," Shadowstriker uttered. 

"You know," Hot Rod pressed, picking himself to full height. This situation was getting him riled up, but he was also having fun. Messing around with his capturers, see? "You should treat guests with respect. Clean the room they're in, serve drinks. And actually, some cold energon sounds hella good right now."

Soundwave and Shadowstriker didn't move an inch, staring Hot Rod down. It was nearly starting to grow awkward until deep music began to come out of Soundwave's speakers. Whether it was to shut off Hot Rod or just purely to play it for amusement, Hot Rod wasn't sure.

"I want to see your manager." Hot Rod said.

"I am the one in charge here," came the sharp reply from Soundwave.

"Oh-" Hot Rod mused. He was starting to think if perhaps only these two were here with him? The room he was currently in didn't look the messiest. It didn't look like a torture chamber, either. What if it was some hideout?  
Hot Rod strolled closer to the jail bars, grabbing at them. "Why is that? Megatron is not available to boss you around?"

"It's just the three of us."

That's it. It was just Hot Rod and the two Decepticons. They had knocked Hot Rod out to bring him here, to Primus knows where. A sense of relief settled in Hot Rod, knowing that there would be no sign of Megatron.

"So? Why bring me here? What are you planning?" Hot Rod pressed, "Interrogate me with your questionable methods where you blast high frequency in my audios?"

"Tempting," Soundwave murmured, the music growing louder, then quieting down as if he had changed his mind. "But I've got other means of getting information from you."

A gun got brought up to aim at Hot Rod's faceplates, but not pressing. Hot Rod didn't move an inch, the threat lost to him.

"Oh, I'm so intimidated." Hot Rod grinned, leaning forward.

"You can try whatever you want. You aren't getting loose." Hot Rod stopped only to turn his head to regard the armed femme.

"I wouldn't be so keen on that. Escaping is something that I am rather good at doing." Hot Rod challenged, the already firm grip on the bars tightening. "Remember, when I used flames from my exhaust pipes to melt the restraints and took off?"

"That's enough!" Shadowstriker growled as the gun clicked, the safe strap coming off. "What did you find in that warehouse with your Autobot friend?"

"Why did you bring me here in the first place?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"And you aren't answering mine, soooo, we have nothing to blame."

There was a low growl coming from Soundwave, getting clearly tired of how the whole conversation was evolving. He shot a look at Shadowstriker.

"Shadowstriker, go and watch the entrance, would you." His tone was not much of a question but more a statement. The femme took a moment staring at Hot Rod with her gun still raised before she exchanged glances with Soundwave and then lowered the weapon. She gave a quick nod, averting her optics to Hot Rod again, and then retreated away from Hot Rod's view. The speedster noticed that her sharp optics were watching him the entire time as she went. She really has to work on keeping herself cool. Honestly!

Hot Rod turned his full attention back to the dark blue mech in front of him on the other side of the bars. The music that was playing was more silent now, pleasant, almost. The pair simply watched each other, red burning into blue, unaware of what could result. Hot Rod knew that the duo had taken him somewhere where they weren't to become found, the comm-link being unavailable. He already noticed when he checked the signal.

"So you're using my tactic of hiding in an inherent base that I used during the invasion where you cook up what to do next to overtake the enemy and save the planet? Clever." Hot Rod began, taking note in how Soundwave slightly tilted his head in question? Curiosity? A move that indicated him to continue what he had to say? "I'd love to join the team and help. Just like we've done before. I bet this has something to do with Megatron, huh?" He smirked. "He doesn't know that you're here with Shadowstriker and a fellow Autobot prisoner."

"What is it to you on which side I stand on and what I do," Soundwave growled, his crossed arms not leaving his chest. "The Decepticon and Autobot factions are still up with the border between us. Stay on your side, devote yourself to all your boring and normal activities that you 'Bots do, and there will be no complications."

"You know I can't just sit back and meditate on what evil schemings Megatron might be brewing behind our backs, waiting 'till he unleashes them on us! It could be a threat to us all!" Hot Rod reasoned, not backing down. "Perhaps if you'd let me out and these useless bars will be no longer between us," He tightened his grip on them, as if they could shatter under his strong clasp, and lightly shook them. "We could discuss this like old friends."

"We were never friends."

Ouch, that hurt. But Soundwave still wasn't done. 

"You're assuming many things."

"Then what about those times we spent off duty during the invasion, huh?" Hot Rod started. He noticed that Soundwave was trying very hard not to let the tension in his shoulders show.

"The stories you've told me about how you embarrassed and irritated Shockwave that I thought were so funny, you played soothing music while we walked together and talked just to pass the time," Hot Rod added. 

"And when we spoke about musical artists, realizing we shared the same favorites. And how you showed me videos of earth felines that were so majestic and cute, and you thought of owning one too." Hot Rod pressed, trying to read something in Soundwave's posture or body language that would indicate any sort of feeling for what they had previously achieved. Anything. He knew Soundwave was not emotionless.

"We made a pretty good team. Starscream thought so too."

There was no answer. 

Soundwave looked even more tense, almost agitated now. Hot Rod just arched an optic ridge but remained silent. Where did those times go?

"Is it me, or am I getting a feeling of deja-vu?"

Soundwave and Hot Rod turned towards Shadowstriker, who was peeking around the corner. There was a long pause of silence in which the two continued to stare at the femme until she shrugged. "What? Everyone says that."

Hot Rod thought his audios were deceiving him. "W-what do you mean by "everyone"?"

Soundwave turned to regard Shadowstriker with a deadly stare. And if looks could kill, Hot Rod thought that he or Shadowstriker would be to turn into stone right now. Regardless, the femme finished with, "It's all over the city. The other 'Cons are starting to come to the conclusion that you and Soundwave would've led their Cybertronians better than Megatron and your precious Prime."

For a moment, Hot Rod thought he must've been dreaming.

"Together with Sky-Byte giving speeches about how the leadership would've been better carried on by if you two were in charge."

Yeah, he definitely was stuck in dreamland.

"Shad, go back to your post." Soundwave merely says back with an irritated tone. The femme leaves with a grin.

'Shad?!'

"Wait, 'Shad'?" It took Hot Rod a few moments until he recovered from his dumbfounded state, his smirk back on somewhat proudly. This day was full of surprises. "Could this be that you've picked the habit of using nicknames from me, Soundwave?"

The dark mech was silent. Again. Though Hot Rod caught sight of something more, a movement that you would not see if you didn't look hard enough. Did Soundwave just flinch? Was Soundwave embarrassed that he had gotten found out? Hot Rod let a grin flash on his faceplates,

"So are you two like best friends or something-"

There was no response for what other than Soundwave all but slamming Hot Rod against the jail bars by grasping him by the chest. Hot Rod had his forehead smacked against it so hard he swore he could see stars. Optics shuttering, he groaned as he got shoved back and tripped backward, his aft hitting the floor harshly. Hot Rod grabbed at the higher spot where he had gotten hurt. Well, that would leave a mark.

"This will shut you up," Soundwave snarled as he turned to leave. Hot Rod was back at the bars in a second as he watched Soundwave's and Shadowstriker's retreating forms.

"Hey! You can't leave me like this!"

A distant feminine chuckle and a hiss of doors closing were all he heard before he succumbed himself to the floor. With his back against the jail bars, he brought knees up to his chest.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"We will have to guard the perimeter more closely." The dark voice of the warlord boomed in the massive city speaker chamber that was now turned into a command deck. Megatron stood in the middle, arms crossed. The moment Dead End had arrived, he knew there would be an outburst from Megatron. He screwed up.

"Now that the Autobots have followed you to the warehouse's location, and know where it is!"

Dead End flinched. He was such a bolthead! How could he had been so stupid? By letting his guard down. He was about to open his mouth to explain, but the warlord cut him off,

"Don't even try to come up with an excuse. The main priority is that we'll have to work quickly constructing this weapon if we want to succeed in getting rid of the Other One." Megatron continued, not caring about the condition his soldier was currently in at the moment. He looked unstable on his feet, yes. Megatron didn't miss the way Dead End twitched like he was forcing himself not to step away. But he had to keep in check, for Pit's sake! It was all Dead End's idea, after all.

He didn't want to deal with any of the failures that Dead End would cause.

Megatron could as well deactivate him. But no, he needed him in order to get this all to work.

"There is no doubt that the Autobots will send out troops to survey the area thoroughly very soon." Megatron mused. Dead End still looked uneasy, his gaze warding off and looking anywhere else other than at Megatron.

"Dead End."

The soldier's gaze shot back to meet Megatron's.

"I want you to make your way to the facility and get the weapon functioning immediately. Run tests. And once you get it working, aim it at everyone who might dare to trespass into the area."

There was no point to argue,

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys got any theories on what will happen next and ideas on what could happen in the next chapter(s), leave them all in the Comments! :'D  
> Let me all know what you feel and think.


	3. The Spark of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait!! but the chapter is here at last!  
> this chapter is longer than the first two combined, so I hope this makes it up for it.  
> this is where things start to get interesting!
> 
> And thank you everyone so much for the kudos and comments! Keep them coming!  
> They're like fuel to writers! :'D

The posture of Dead End as he sat was emanating such unpleasant energy that if you even had the slightest idea of approaching him, you would end up being snapped at. That kind of _'Don't come closer to me or I'll bite your arm off'_ energy. Of course, that did not go unnoticed by Astrotrain, and instead of leaving the hard-working scout alone, he bullied him. By poking him, throwing a tool at him, stomping on the floor on purpose to knock Dead End's focus off-balance, all in the meanwhile as Dead End was trying to weld metals together to the cannon that he was building. 

Dead End thought he was going to lose his mind. Why, of all possibilities, did fate have to choose to imprison him with Astrotrain?

Sometimes Dead End was questioning Megatron's decisions of which Decepticons to keep, who was trustworthy, or not. In Dead End's eyes, it never seemed to work with Starscream, yet he had seemed to be still with them. Until Megatron finally snapped and deactivated Starscream on the Earth's moon, at least from what he heard. Then he came back alive as if death was never his destiny. As if Unicron didn't want to take him to his Hell realm. Then the Autobots and Decepticons defeated Starscream again during the Quintesson invasion.

Now back to the triple-changer. See, Dead End and Megatron might have rescued Astrotrain from the Other One's wrath, for now. But it is not that Dead End would much rather allow someone to suffer torture and violence. He isn't that cruel. He'd rather have him saved so he wouldn't have to live that way for the rest of his life cycle. As much as he dislikes Astrotrain for how he is continuously getting on his nerves, he would never leave a spark to feel pain. Sometimes Dead End thinks, what must have the other universe Dead End's connection with Astrotrain been like? Well, you know, before that Dead End probably got deactivated by that mad brute who was so addicted to keeping the Matrix of Leadership for himself.

At least this, _their_ Megatron, now has it safely seated in his chest chamber.

Well, for Primus knows how long before the Other One becomes an inflamed mech out of anger and finds them.

They have to be ready for that. To get rid of the brute, Dead End and Megatron have to use the un-space's powers back against the Other One and send him back to where he belonged! 

Time was ticking much faster now.

Because now apparently the Autobots were about to be another added pain in their backs!

Dead End grunted as a welding tool slipped out of his hand due to the vibration on the floor caused by another stomp that was made by, you guessed it, Astrotrain's giant foot.

"Don't you have other things to do?" Dead End growled out, reaching down to grab the tool. "Go do something that will serve a good purpose for my work. And assist me for once instead of just standing there."

The chuckle that came from the oversized mech was playful. Astrotrain was so tall that the tip of his head was bare inches from the ceiling of the facility. A big grin was painting Astrotrain's faceplates.

"I am already fulfilling that."

A welding-cart-built was skid over to Dead End by a rough push, colliding with Dead End's leg. The devices clattered in the box caused by force, and a few of them fell out onto the metal floor.

Dead End eyed the smaller mess and then Astrotrain, then the cart again. Then he powered down his welder, set it aside, and picked a much stronger welder from the cart-build.

"Better than nothing, I guess. Thanks."

The triple-changer chuckled from his spot and shifted his posture, and Dead End tensed up in anxiety and braced himself in case Astrotrain was going to do another one of his schemes. 

None came.

Instead, Astrotrain nodded, and Dead End took that as a _"you're welcome, but I'm still going to come up with something to annoy you with."_ To his surprise, after that, Astrotrain transformed into his aerial mode. Proceeding with opening up a portal to a universe and flying through, Dead End then sighed in relief and got back to work, turning on his welder to fuse more metal on the work-in-progress-cannon. 

Few minutes in, Dead End's audios picked on a jet sound on the outside. Dead End gazed through an optical slit in the facility's roof to catch a glimpse of a red and white jet flying by in the distance. He quickly recognized this aircraft as Jetfire. It seems like his assumptions about the Autobots to be coming in closer to them were right. The volume of the jet engines grew more distant, and Dead End was relieved. The facility didn't seem much of an interest to the Autobot to check out.

Sparks flew about as steady hands moved the tool over the material, and for mere two seconds, Dead End had a flash of memory, remembering the image of how he had the indulgence of re-attaching a specific Bot's arm.

He pushed it away.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The bar was always busy during the mornings, the noons, and the evenings. You see, basically, the entire day. While Cybertron was getting rebuilt, the Maccadam's Old Oil House still served as the main attraction. It was actually the best place to come up to refuel after a hard work of moving pillars, massive chunks of metal, and other structural blocks around. Otherwise, every Bot could also come and enjoy some pure oil and pick from a great selection of fuel. 

Perceptor set the last energon on the serving plate for Clobber to take to their customers, and then he returned to cleaning an emptied energon glass which he left on the side.

Clobber has been a big help as of lately. With a cheerful personality and bright smile, Clobber wanted to aid any Autobot whoever needed it. To her, it was almost a feeling as if she had to be at so many places at once. She would go to help with construction, teaching a Bot a skill that she knew, aiding others to take action and supporting them, and just showing appreciation. She was compassionate. Perceptor was glad to have someone with a positive-attitude like her. Clobber just radiated positive energy wherever she went!

She even signed up for busier shifts in the bar.

Perceptor listened to the laughs and joyous chatter, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere.

The sounds of the doors sliding open made him look up, seeking out who might have entered. The sitting Grimlock's happily spoken greeting of a name indicated that it was Bumblebee who walked in, immediately falling into a discussion with his dino friend, joining him at the table. Perceptor finished cleaning up the glass and started preparing a drink.

"So me and Chromia have gone to this creepy forest on the south, hoping to find another scattered piece of Windblade, right? " Bumblebee started as Grimlock watched him to hear the story of his journey. "And so we walked down and turned around paths that we were getting led. It panned out that it seemed to be some labyrinth! And the tool was beeping like crazy! And then we found out that magnetic frequencies and illusions were causing the tool to behave so madly!-"

"I knewwww that stupid device was faultyyy." An unimpressed, tired comment came from behind Bumblebee. The scout turned around to say something back to the immature Bot, but then he saw his slouched figure and a large glass of high-grade. He was probably drunk. Don't need to bother.

"Things like these happen, 'Bee. They are rare, but they're there. And besides, you'll have better luck next time." Grimlock said with a shrug and a smile.

Bumblebee smiled back, setting his hands on the table. "I just wanted to let you know about this before I retreat again. I will be meeting up with Chromia and-"

"Leaving so soon?" All of a sudden, Clobber appeared. "Why don't you stay for one glass of well-refined tasty energon Percy made by himself?!" A glass of swirling bright blue had gotten tossed to him across the table. Bumblebee caught it by his fingers.

"Your usual, just the way you like it. He says." Clobber said.

Bumblebee blinked his optics before he turned his gaze to the booth, noticing Perceptor standing there with a smile directed at him, knowing the spot the black and yellow scout liked to sit.

"Oh! Tell him that I say thanks."

Clobber nodded and wandered off to the other ending of the bar to gather newly emptied glasses before bringing them to the booth.

Bumblebee had taken hold of his drink, and Grimlock did as well.

"Cheers!" Both said at the same time, clanked their drinks, and took a sip. Bumblebee hummed as the sweetness lovingly tingled his taste glands, traveling down his intake. Half of the glass, he set it down on the table and looked up to his friend, a thought coming to his mind. He was the only one with Chromia who weren't present at the meeting earlier this morning.

Bumblebee took a deep breath. "So what was being talked about at the meeting? What did I miss?"

He noticed as Grimlock paused in his drinking, taken aback by his friend's question. Grimlock slowly put his glass down, staring into it as if it was a new attraction. The Dinobot seemed to be in deep thought like he didn't know how to phrase his words. Bumblebee grew concerned.

When Grimlock's gaze finally met Bumblebee's, there was discretion in his optics.

"I am not sure how to tell you this, 'Bee. But... Hot Rod hasn't returned with Thunderhowl from their yesterday night's mission. He has gone missing. Thunderhowl said that his signal died down when......"

The next words did not reach Bumblebee's audios. There were no words to describe how Bumblebee was feeling at the moment. Deep down, a feeling was eating at him that something was terribly wrong, and it was terrifying. He disappeared without a trace. The world was unfair. He had already tragically lost Blurr, Windblade was unconscious, and now Hot Rod was Primus knows where.

_Is this a curse?_

"'Bee?" 

A hand placed on his own pulled him out of the trance. Bumblebee's faceplates were filled with worry when he looked at Grimlock. "I know this must've come out as a shock for you. But I assure you that a team has already gotten made to scout out the area. And also look for any suspicious activity."

That seemed to ease the tension in Bumblebee because his features softened. Grimlock pulled his own arm back.

"Is there any other way I can help out?" Bumblebee said, his hands gesticulating. "I want to volunteer and-"

Grimlock shook a hand dismissively before Bumblebee could finish his sentence. Bumblebee followed where Grimlock's finger was pointing afterward, realizing that the Dinobot was gesturing to the psychic tracker seated in a holder strapped to Bumblebee's left thigh.

"You've got other missions to focus on, don't you?" Grimlock murmured, making himself more comfortable in his seat. "Find Windblade's scattered shard fragments and bring her back." He smiled. "Don't worry about Hot Rod. The team has got the rescue mission covered." The Dinobot reasoned. 

Bumblebee sighed. "Once again, you are right." He returned a smile of his own. "We should all focus on what we have to do."

"That's right! While today I have to go and help fellow 'Bots with construction. But tomorrow, I am free, and let me tell you something." Grimlock grinned, leaning forward a bit, one arm on the table. "I'll help you to look for the next Windblade shard. I'll be your personal guard, and we'll find it together."

Bumblebee beamed at that, nearly bouncing in his seat in excitement. "That'd be awesome! Thanks!" It made him feel more confident. Having Grimlock as his dearest friend was such a delight.

Bumblebee grabbed his drink and held it up. "We will get them both back!"

"That's the spirit!"

They clanked their glasses and took another sip.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Later that evening, when Grimlock returned to the bar, it was a bit less crowded with around seven 'Bots occupying the tables. Bumblebee was gone, and now Arcee took his usual place in the bar. She was sitting across from Grimlock, her legs intertwined under the table, and with a bored expression. She had come from her reconnaissance just a few hours ago, reporting that she nor Jetfire and Whirl found anything fishy. Grimlock, the gentle mech he was, reassured that tomorrow is another day for another attempt with a hope to succeed. Arcee acknowledged it, but despite that, she still seems to be taking the disappearance of Hot Rod harder than Bumblebee.

The silence after that was starting to grow in awkwardness, with nobody uttering a word until,

"You know, I am a bit concerned about our Prime's decision of wanting to capture Dead End and get information out of him." The voice spoke up on the right across of Arcee and Grimlock. It belonged to a 'Bot whose name they didn't know, but the Private insignia on their shoulder showed that they belonged to the military.

Arcee had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "It's the right approach! How else are we going to get one of the 'Cons to tell us anything?" She said. "What are we supposed to do? Stroll over to them and ask them kindly where they are keeping our commander?"

The 'Bot eyed her questionably, apparently not fond of the sarcasm she was giving.

She continued, "I am going to make Dead End talk for sure!"

Grimlock had to stop Arcee from roughly smacking the still full energon glass on the table before it would've gotten spilled.

The Private shifted in his seat to face her more fully. "I'm sorry, but I might be a tiny bit skeptic of your motives as well."

"From what viewpoint are you possibly coming from?"

"I am just saying, if we were to attempt and capture Dead End, Megatron might attack us for sure."

"I don't think that might be the case." Another voice spoke.

Everyone who was involved in the conversation looked over to the bar's booth. Perceptor was patiently cleaning a dirty glass. Unsure optics bored into him, waiting for an explanation.

A moment later, Perceptor settled the now purified glass to the side, and then he started, "Megatron is different from Optimus Prime, and it is not in his morale as he is far too proud to go look for his troops."

"I can second that!" Clobber spoke up from her place at the corner of the booth. She stepped forward. "Megatron is absolutely careless! When the Seekers had gone missing, and then Slipstream followed after, he didn't even care to look for them. He didn't even acknowledge they were gone." She explained. "I had once challenged his authority and called his leadership into question. I ended up getting punched in the face to remind me of my place. And then I was sent into Shockwave's lab."

Arcee's face twisted in disgust at that. Anyone who dared to question Megatron's motives in handling his troops was apparently ridiculed and endangered.

Clobber vented a sigh, "When he rebelled against the High Council in demanding freedom for Cybertronians, to be free to choose their own path, it was all a lie. He sought power only for himself."

Perceptor nodded at that. "And now he has the Matrix of Leadership. He can do whatever he wants with it."

"He has always wanted to lead with violence. It has led to the point where troops had grown afraid to disagree with him." Clobber sighed again, trying to keep herself in check as flashbacks cursed her mind about her ex-comrades getting abused by Megatron. "It was the type of rule that he fought against in the beginning."

"He became the mech he swore to destroy." Perceptor finished for her.

Arcee stood up, a flame burning behind her optics. "Well, if Megatron hadn't been so stupid by following his own desires. He and Optimus could've led Cybertron together to peace!" 

"And the factions would never have existed and come into conflict in the first place," Perceptor added.

Clobber paced the room as she talked, "We could have all lived together. Nobody would have to disagree with each other's ways or hold any grudges against one another. Nobody would have to live in fear if they had enough energon to drink, there wouldn't be any hostilities or prison keepings."

Yes, The Great War was the first and most violent outburst of fighting on the planet Cybertron, which evoked many problems in the health and well-being of the Cybertronian nation. The simple thought that it was actually Megatron's jealousy over Orion Pax's ascension to Prime, which started the war, was ridiculous. Perceptor was sure there was a universe where all of this most probably did not happen. Where the Council was taken down by Orion Pax and Megatron together, and everyone was at peace.

_But right now, at this moment, in their universe, they have to figure out what to do._

Then a memory of a few days ago appeared in Perceptor's head. He instantly played on it.

"You know, it is a nice dream and all. But we could be able to make that happen." 

The bar fell into a long moment of pure silence. The 'Bots exchanged glances with confused looks, not quite sure what to take of the bartender's statement. As if they thought that he had lost his mind.

"What are you implying?" Grimlock's voice was the first that broke the quiet, his optics scanning Perceptor for an explanation.

"Perhaps we could help the 'Cons understand and gather knowledge on the life on our side of Cybertron. Work with us, learn in ways that would guarantee to live a standard, convince them that there is no need to keep secrets from each other any longer. Don't you think?" Perceptor began. "If we get Dead End to be here, and we join forces in showing him how to be good, we would be able to help him see a different perspective, and maybe, just maybe, he will choose us."

Perceptor didn't see it, but there were half-skeptical looks and also others with an added thoughtful hum, including Grimlock. And since half of the other stares indicated that at least a few 'Bots were thinking positively about the idea, Perceptor's worry that they wouldn't believe him had eased a bit.

Well, he's not going to lie. Perceptor was also pretty incredulous of the plan at first when he held a discussion like this with Hot Rod. This kind of scheme was indeed made up by Hot Rod. Just three days before he went missing, Hot Rod had visited Perceptor in the bar with agitated eyes and pleaded him to hear him out because Perceptor was the only other person who had had a connection with another Decepticon during the Quintesson invasion. That Perceptor knew how it felt like being with a mech from another faction.

The more Hot Rod kept explaining it, the more he reasoned, the more he ratiocinated - he opened Perceptor's non-existent optics for the scientist to coincide that this could actually work out if everybody in the Autobots joined together.

One of the skeptic 'Bots had raised their hand in question, "How can you be so sure of that to work?"

"It happened with Clobber. She can't be the only one." Perceptor heard a shift in a posture to his right. The statement made the strong femme to straighten her posture with a big smile. "Besides, Hot Rod has an idea. He wants to get to Soundwave and talk sense into him."

"Damn, that 'Bot surely wants to offline himself!" The same mech spoke without care. Arcee had to do all she could to stop herself from jumping at the mech and twisting his head. "I am not entirely sure he'd be able to get Soundwave back to trust him now since Megatron is back. And you know how Soundwave is with following the warlord like a dog."

"Are _you_ sure about that?" Perceptor retorted, catching the mech off guard.

The scientist continued, "You might've been right about Soundwave following Megatron in the past, but have you caught a glimpse during the meeting where Megatron would be helping us to lead the attack on the Quintessons? When Megatron refused, Soundwave didn't show any interest in persuading him. Since the wall has pulled up, he hasn't accompanied Megatron anywhere from what you've all seen."

The 'Bot's optic ridge quirked up. "You can't be serious that Soundwave is questioning Megatron's leadership."

"I am not 101% sure, but I know that you are underestimating our Commander." Perceptor straightened, 

"Hot Rod has his own ways and charisma of charming even the most unusual mechs to his side."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Later that evening,_

Bumblebee returns to the bar with the good news that he has gathered Windblade's shard with the help of Meteorfire. He notices Arcee, and knowing from Grimlock that she had been on a reconnaissance, he walked over to her to ask if she had found anything regarding Hot Rod.

_Unfortunately, she hadn't._

In the meanwhile, Dead End was reaching the ending of building the cannon.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_The next day_

In the morning, Bumblebee and Grimlock take on to find the next Windblade piece, this time Arcee being the one in the command center to communicate with them.

During the mission and after getting the bugs to work together and come to peace, it gave Grimlock a spark of hope that if these beastformers were able to break the trust-issue barrier between themselves, being the same species, then the Autobots and Decepticons could do it too.

Dead End's cannon weapon was ready for tests.

By Hot Rod's rough calculations, he has been held here for about three days at most. Not much had been said those three days. Soundwave didn't answer questions, maybe gave a snort or grunt to something Hot Rod would say, but otherwise held his silence, or was lost in thought, it was hard to understand.

Soundwave would come and go, always asking Hot Rod the same question about what he had been doing in the warehouse. When he did not get any answer, he would stand in place as hard Y with crossed arms and not move an inch. That is unless Hot Rod would come up with a topic to talk about, anything to break the awkward tension that would always hover between the two of them. 

The only maybe positive reaction Hot Rod had gotten from Soundwave was the second day when Hot Rod was tapping his foot on the floor to music which Soundwave liked, and it ended with Soundwave _playing_ a piece of the song from his speakers! It was only for three seconds, but it was still something!

Other than that, there was nothing else to do in the cell that he was being held. It was a confusing situation that was starting to grow into frustration. Hot Rod hated being in the dark about things. And this state of affairs was giving him very few answers to what was going on.

This day in the morning, Soundwave was gone again, but this time he had left earlier than usual. Hot Rod didn't bother questioning him, busying himself with cutting off and sharpening a golden metal object that he had found on the floor in the far upper corner of the cell. The metal sculpted under firm swipes of a blade in Hot Rod's other hand, serving as a tool.

After a few more dozens of minutes, the metal object turned out to be a bright yellow crown that would fit nicely on Hot Rod's head. The yellow tinge of it would add a nice touch to his red color scheme-

Before he could reach up to put the shaped crown on his head, he noticed the growing black marks on his paint that he had been trying to ignore.

_What does the crown matter?_

_When you were looking like a piece of slowly corroding garbage, what difference would this little item make?_

Hot Rod threw it away, the clanking noise of the metal against the floor echoing in his audios.

In the afternoon, the sounds of approaching footsteps woke up Hot Rod from his thoughts, feeling a bit stiff. He rose from the floor he had been sitting on and found Soundwave standing on the other side, alone, Shadowstriker not accompanying him. 

The pair just intensively watched each other for a few moments, Hot Rod narrowing his optics, "You've been gone longer than usual. Busy trying to gather intel on Megatron's motives by yourself?" His words came out in a sharper tone than he intended, "You know it'd be much easier if you'd let me help and-"

"I haven't been gone for long." Soundwave snapped, dodging Hot Rod's question, "Your senses of feeling and knowing about the hours of the day are becoming faulty." 

"Yeah, no wonder, when you're locked in some kind of underground base." Hot Rod took a breath to keep his annoyance at bay, "But this time, don't ignore my questions, alright?"

Soundwave gave a snort of derision, "You're an annoyance."

"If I am such an annoyance and am clearly wasting your time, why don't you get rid of me?"

"I could, but I won't."

"Any reason for the occasion other than the _'Tell me what you snooped in the warehouse?'_ "

The two fell again to silence, Soundwave looking tenser, almost distraught. Hot Rod arched an optic ridge but didn't say anything.

Soundwave kept his arms tight against his chest, looking to the side, "You started talking. To me."

"To be honest? Who else would I be talking to then? The wall?" Hot Rod rolled his optics. He gave a deep sigh, fixedly staring at Soundwave, 

"I still care, Soundwave." He started, his voice soft, "We might have gotten divided by that stupid border, but that doesn't change a single thing, nor does it stop me from speaking to you even if you were my enemy."

Soundwave turned his head to Hot Rod. The shoulders that had been so hunched and tensed just a few moments ago seemed to relax.

Soundwave's body language was a confusing one to come across, and his emotions and feelings seemed to overlap. Sometimes it was tough to figure out what was going on in the mech's head.

It started with Soundwave not trusting Hot Rod's words and being cautious of them as if the Autobot was spitting out lies.

_Seems like a misjudge has been made._

"You haven't changed," the words were soft.

"I had no reason to." Hot Rod said, hope flashing in his optics. "I still care about what you do, always have cared, and always will." He chuckled, "Even if you seemed like a mad mech at first."

_Nobody cared about him other than Shadowstriker._

_Ever._

"You are the first in a long time to say that," Soundwave admitted, his arms coming off his chest to hang at his sides.

Hot Rod wanted to burst out of this cell and hug him.

Soundwave put one of his hands on his own hip, "I guess you aren't so bad."

_He really wanted to._

Hot Rod gave a soft laugh at the unusual compliment that only Soundwave could express in his way, "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Soundwave hummed in answer.

Three days. Three days and Hot Rod finally got Soundwave to understand that he was not playing around. This could work. Being sincere had been the key in this situation. And seeing Soundwave subside with his defensive pose put Hot Rod in a more comfortable place.

"I am willing to exchange the info on what we've both gathered so far on Megatron."

The statement nearly caught Hot Rod off guard. "Y-Yeah, sure!" He cleared his intake. "What have you got..?"

Soundwave nodded. "The reason for me leaving the base early this morning was because Shadowstriker notified me she had found a facility in the outer area of the city." He began, his posture shifting on one leg. "We weren't the only ones who had gotten there. Your Autobot friends had discovered it as well, with two of them ending up captured. Then these two conjoined 'Bot attempted to rescue them. By the time me and Shadowstriker got inside, they were all escaping."

Hot Rod felt relieved to hear that his friends had gotten out safely.

"The main discovery was that Astrotrain and Dead End had created a cannon which can send you to Un-space." Soundwave revealed, "They want to use it against your Autobots."

Hot Rod's optics widened, then narrowed, hands clenching into fists. "I won't let them do that! And who knows? There is a possibility that they would later use this against Cybertron as well!"

"The cannon is already operational, Hot Rod." Soundwave said, "It is ready to be put into use-"

"It won't function if we get rid of the thing that powers it up!"

Soundwave tilted his head some, confused on what the Autobot was implying, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Hot Rod smirked. Then he told him everything about how he and Thunderhowl broke into the warehouse and found out about the crates storing the liquid-matter that looked so alien, how a sample had gotten taken, and was _hopefully_ brought to Wheeljack to experiment with and find out its purpose.

_Soundwave and Hot Rod have just exposed its intentions._

"And what do you want to do?" Soundwave continued dropping questions, "Blow up the storage, so the entire Decepticon nation knows about us?"

"Not exactly that." Hot Rod shook his head, "We could get rid of the cannon at least."

"Perhaps create a specified quantity of chemical that would do the work for us."

Hot Rod looked at Soundwave puzzled. Soundwave vented a low sigh,

"If your Autobot scientist can make a substance that could reverse or counter this liquid-matter and trigger a miscommunication of particles in it, the cannon would explode as it would be taking the wrong fuel."

"How do you know? Did you take science classes?"

"I've got a degree in science skills."

"Ah," was the simple response from Hot Rod. He didn't want to ask further, as they needed to get this over with the plan.

"Sounds like it could work," the Autobot shifted towards the jail bars with a smile. "When do we start?"

Soundwave stared at Hot Rod intensively as if he had not finished yet. He had more to say, "I am merely doing this for the good of my people, I don't care what happens to your Autobot friends-"

"Do you care about _me?_ "

The question took Soundwave by surprise. 

All of this talking about sincerity, care, and trust could not go to waste now, could it?

"Look," Soundwave began, his voice harsh but honest, "Joining forces with you does not concern me. I find working with the other Autobots ridiculous."

Hot Rod chuckled, "So you _don't mind_ working with me?"

Soundwave stilled again, expression and body language were unreadable. This 'Bot was really playing with his emotions and feelings. He was smart. But this is what Soundwave wants too, right? To be a good leader and lead his people to peace. In order to do that, he needs to get the trust of the Autobots. That could wait...

He could start with Hot Rod.

"I don't," Soundwave said. He stopped as if to gather his thoughts straight and prepare what to say next "You are different."

And just like that, he said it.

If Hot Rod's frame temperature grew any hotter, he would've melted. That was a lot coming from Soundwave. The most orthodox, dramatic, amusing Decepticon chose Hot Rod, and only Hot Rod, before anyone else.

_Wait, maybe he was exaggerating._

Hot Rod wants to work with Soundwave as a team to _put an end to Megatron's evil schemes_ , _not_ dissolve in lovingness from sweet words! Just because he was picked, doesn't mean he has to be special! Still, he felt delighted that his plan had planned. He couldn't wait to tell Perceptor! If he could get out of here, that is...

Soundwave moving closer to him pulled Hot Rod out of his trance. When he looked down at Soundwave's now outstretched hand, an energon glass was sat in the palm, for Hot Rod to take.

_Was this real, or was he dreaming again?_

Nonetheless, he reached through the gap and took the glass in his hand. After a moment, he brought it to his lips and took a sip, his optics closing in delight.

_It was so good._

He continued to drink and drink, his energon meter filling up to half. He cascaded in the overwhelming feeling for a bit longer before he opened his optics. Hot Rod felt refreshed, his optics glowing an even brighter blue.

Soundwave was watching him the whole time. Hot Rod wasn't even bothered, that energon was the best one he had had in a long while.

Soundwave nodded, "I will prepare to take off to travel to that warehouse and see if I find any more evil toys of theirs that we would be messing with."

Hot Rod chuckled, his voice playful, "Giving me a full glass of energon to drink and hope that I'll give you coordinates to where the storage is?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I'm joking! I trust you, Sounds."

The sound that came out of Soundwave was somewhere between a grunt and a surprised yelp Hot Rod had no idea how to place it, but he certainly knew that the nickname had made the dark blue mech flustered.

After a few moments, Soundwave opened the jail cell doors.

Even more surprises.

Hot Rod stepped out, the feeling of freedom immediately rushing through him despite the fact he was still in an underground base. But the simple notion that he doesn't have to stick in a limited space any longer was exhilarating. Hot Rod giggled again. "Seems like we've got a plan." He opened the hologram on his arm and transferred the coordinates to Soundwave.

When Soundwave had written down the data, he grunted, "I am going to go there with Shadowstriker. You'll stay here with Laserbeak."

He gave a silent command, and Laserbeak ejected, giving a screech and landing on Hot Rod's shoulder.

"O-Oh! I thought-"

"Your recent stunt has given me enough clarification that it would be best for you to stay here," Soundwave explained, putting both of his hands on his hips. "Besides, you can bond with him. That's what you want to do with us, isn't that right?"

Hot Rod wasn't sure if the word 'us' was meant for him and Laserbeak or the Decepticons as a whole. Either way, it all entailed well.

Hot Rod gave an awkward smile as he eyed the bird on his shoulder somewhat cautiously, taking note of how the beak was quite close to his faceplates.

"Y-Yeah, you're right." Hot Rod giggled. "I just don't want him to pierce one of my optics."

Soundwave chuckled lowly, amused. "If you don't anger him or cause any problems in the base, you don't have to worry."

"Yeahhh, that's rational thinking." Hot Rod responded, giving a small squeal as Laserbeak leaned closer to him, thinking he would get beaked. Laserbeak's head had gotten slightly lowered down as if waiting for something. Hot Rod hesitated for a moment, then he brought his own hand up and carefully petted the bird's forehead.

Soundwave was already pleased with the sight, "See, it won't be so bad."

Then he turned to leave without another added word, Hot Rod's last calling to him from behind to _'not be gone too long.'_

Soundwave opened his comm-link when he was in the clean range, "Shadowstriker, meet me at the entrance of the base."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

By the time Soundwave had gotten to the top, Shadowstriker wouldn't stop asking him in a teasing tone how the talk with Hot Rod had gone, trying to agitate Soundwave. The dark blue mech knew better than to answer her inquisitiveness and pursued them to get moving. Reaching their objective was the main priority.

_Get inside, gather more evidence, leave._

Obtaining clearance into the building was easy enough, simply stating to the front guard that Megatron had sent them. The guard had no issue to argue and let Soundwave and Shadowstriker inside, Soundwave mentally rolling his eyes at how that even managed to work. They both continued onward through the entrance room, passed a full-body security scan, and took onto the hunt. They navigated themselves with the help of trail signs on each hallway turn on a wall, following the arrow that was to direct them to the said 'Storage.' 

When they started to come near to their destination, the security began to rise. Cameras were positioned almost in every corner, added with guards passing in each corridor, heavily armed. Shadowstriker noticed a few of them carrying a card in their belt holster. Perhaps it could be a card for authorization access into a top-secret area? It would make sense.

All of a sudden, they both stopped in their tracks, beeping sounds catching their audios. Shadowstriker pressed herself against a wall and peeked around a corner. To her earlier assumption, a guard was _just_ using the said card in front of her optics. A heavy door opened, and the mech stepped through. A sign above the door read 'Authorization Access Only. TOP SECRET.'

Shadowstriker narrowed her optics and peeked more, noticing a camera that was pointing right at the doors. It would need to be disabled.

She moved back and nudged Soundwave next to her, immediately getting his attention. With Shadowstriker's nod towards the corridor, Soundwave followed her idea, opening a hologram on his left arm with hundreds of Cybertronian glyphs scrolling through. He tracked the camera in the hallway, and with a simple tap of a button, he sent static.

Shadowstriker looked around the corner to find the camera's red neon light slowly dying out, watching it until it went dark. She smirked.

While Soundwave stood in his place with now crossed arms as if nothing ever happened, Shadowstriker moved forward to take a stance in the shadows next to the doors and waited.

Very soon after, the doors hissed open and revealed the guard stepping out, not noticing Shadowstriker.

"You come here often?" the voice caught the Decepticon security off guard, frantically turning his searching optics all ways until he came face to face with Shadowstriker's mischievous smirk, her optics glowing bright red in the dark.

The merciless femme kicked the guard back into the room, following after him, doors closing behind her, and with heavy smashing against the walls and painful screams breaking out. 

Soundwave chuckled to himself.

The screams died out. Soundwave pushed himself away from the wall and made his way over to the doors, which parted to grant him entrance, Shadowstriker standing in the middle with a card in her hand, fiddling with it.

"The path is clear," she smirked. Soundwave hummed in agreement, stepping in and continuing further into the room, Shadowstriker right behind him.

They found themselves in the middle of a round area, noticing shattered pieces of glass on the ground. Some remains of dried energon colored the floor. When they looked up, they saw that the skylight in the ceiling had gotten broken by an infiltration attempt. Soundwave looked at Shadowstriker, locking questioning gazes, and then nodded. Putting the pieces together, it would make sense that it must've been Hot Rod and his Autobot friend who broke in.

Shadowstriker nodded back and focused her optics on a hallway right in front of her, moving forward with her partner in crime. What they were doing was most certainly not alright in a Decepticon's sense, and Soundwave nearly facepalmed himself at the thought that he might be becoming a traitor, just like Starscream. But this was being done for a morally good sense, wasn't it? If Megatron was doing something that could endanger not only the Decepticons but also the entire Cybertron planet with that kind of weapon, then...

_Was he really turning against Megatron?_

Soundwave shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't be loyal to Megatron when the warlord's mind was in the wrong place! He couldn't possibly follow someone who was still mad in his processor and was making murderous schemes to destroy the planet-

Soundwave stopped walking when Shadowstriker did as well, both Decepticons now standing in a wide area. Soundwave looked around himself; there were piles and piles of boxes stacked on top of each other, towering to the ceiling. He froze.

Shadowstriker took a step forward, Soundwave way too filled with awe to move on his own. The femme came close enough to one of the crates so she could see through the little cracks in the container, noticing a purple-ish blue liquid swirling inside. She almost felt mesmerized by it. Moments passed.

Soundwave regained his senses, "Hot Rod was right." he spoke up, hands clenching into fists, "They've been keeping this from us this whole time."

Shadowstriker grumbled, hardly wanting to believe it, "I can hardly put my finger on this!" She stood up, "How could an Autobot know more about this than us?!"

"We've been blind long enough," Soundwave said, pacing the room and searching, "Look around and see if there is any secret passage." He stopped at a wall, examining it, "There have to be more things that we might be missing."

Shadowstriker nodded and started moving.

An Autobot had found out exclusive secrets in their enemy's territory that even the Decepticons themselves didn't know about, who could have thought? Hot Rod would always pry his nose and grabby hands into things that would get him into trouble. Soundwave just remembered how he and Shadowstriker had taken out Bumblebee a million years back when the scout tried to eavesdrop on Shockwave's lab. Bumblebee had gotten taken to Megatron.

It was nearly the same thing with Hot Rod.

Except Hot Rod was _with_ them now.

_With them on their side._

"I found something!"

Shadowstriker's voice pulled Soundwave back into the present. He walked towards the femme.

Shadowstriker was pushing at some misaligned metal buttons in the wall in numerous combinations as if they could make out a code. Soundwave caught a glimpse of a slightly darker shade of metal that created a shape of a gate imprinted into the wall, barely seen.

There was a click followed by a louder noise of shifting of metal as Shadowstriker managed to guess the correct combination, an open entrance shrouded in the darkness making itself known in front of them. When the final piece of metal moved from one place to another, Soundwave and Shadowstriker cautiously observed the surrounding, making sure there was no trap.

Soundwave took the first step inside to test the waters. Nothing had gotten set off.

He continued into the unknown, the only light shining from his visor guiding him. Shadowstriker followed right behind, careful not to trip if anything were to be under her feet.

They got nearly blinded with a sudden flash of bright white light, both having to cover their faces for a few moments. When the shock of being met with light after spending so long in darkness subsided, they slowly put their arms down at their sides, scanning the new room they just walked into, 

_And this was certainly not what they had expected._

Their gazes had gotten met with an organized, clean, and efficient laboratory. Weapons laid out on several desks with a few weapons held up in holders on walls as well. They seemed to be newly crafted. Everything was silent, and the laboratory felt cold. There were dozens of glass tubes stacked in the far back of the lab on a shelf. The machines for crafting the weapons had gotten turned off, but that did not calm Soundwave the tiniest bit.

The massive weapon in the facility was not the only one they had run upon,

"What is the meaning of this..?!" Shadowstriker managed to say after a long moment of silence, starting to explore the laboratory cautiously. She first made her way to the weapons, starting to take something out from her sub-space.

Soundwave didn't say anything.

How could Megatron keep this from them? From _him?_ How could he possibly trust Dead End and that massive newcomer more than _HIM?_

These were weapons of mass destruction, containing the powers from multi-verse, being able to harm like no other weapon could.

Soundwave stomped over to a far desk in the lab, nearly shoving Shadowstriker out of the way as he grabbed a glass tube and stormed off out of the science room, leaving Shadowstriker confused. The femme ran after him.

By the time she reached him, Soundwave was kneeling on the ground and opening a crate, tilting it to pour the purple-ish blue liquid into the glass tube held in his hand.

Shadowstriker vented, "What are you planning to do with that?! We've got to do something with-"

"We can't blow up the laboratory. It would draw useless attention." Soundwave cut her off, focusing on the task he was currently doing, "We need to take a different approach."

"And what would that be?" Shadowstriker's voice started to rise in volume, "Soundwave, don't you realize what we just discovered?! All of this needs to be taken care of right now or else-"

"If we make a move to get rid of what we just saw, Megatron will come for us." Soundwave reasoned, tilting his head a bit, "Hot Rod said his Autobot friend took a sample for their Autobot scientist to examine, but it is not certain if it had gotten taken over."

Shadowstriker sighed, studying Soundwave closely.

Soundwave set the crate back into its original position and closed it, tucking the filled glass tube into his sub-space, standing up and facing the femme with a challenge, "This sample will stay with me for the time being. If anything would be to happen, I have a recovery item."

Shadowstriker furrowed her optics, not being exactly sure about this plan. She stood there, venting heavily. But then it would make sense, right? If they caused havoc here, Megatron would find out it was them, and they'd both be in trouble. But at least if they could play this more safely, then they could have clarification that the plan which Soundwave and Hot Rod had been discussing in private could work.

Shadowstriker took another deep vent and relaxed, opening her mouth-

A loud bang and steps were starting to echo through the hallway that they first came through. They were coming closer and fast.

Shadowstriker found all her might and speed to smack the buttons in the wall in the same combination. The entrance started to close off.

Soundwave and Shadowstriker jumped and took cover behind the big pile of crates, their frames well hidden as they made themselves look as small as they could.

The approaching footsteps passed them and stopped to the right. Heavy pants from running were heard, followed by more clicking of buttons. The laboratory entrance started to open again to the new visitor, and he passed through.

When he came out and closed the gate again, Soundwave took the chance to slowly turn and peek through a crack in the stacked crates, watching the mech's retreating back holding one of the weapons they had seen in the lab.

It was Dead End again.

Shadowstriker was watching with Soundwave. Then she made a flinch to move forward, causing some noise. Soundwave's hand on her shoulder stopped her and pulled her back down.

Dead End stopped and looked back.

Soundwave and Shadowstriker stilled.

A crate started to wiggle itself out of its position from the force of Shadowstriker's earlier movement. It fell down in Dead End's view.

The thud had Soundwave and Shadowstriker frozen in place.

The steps started to approach them again, and Soundwave prayed to Primus.

There was another noise made of something being placed down. Probably the weapon that Dead End was carrying.

Then the crate was picked up and put into its spot.

Few moments of dead silence passed.

Some shifting of pedes was heard and then a noise of the weapon being picked up. The steps started to retreat until they could not be heard anymore.

Soundwave vented a deep sigh of relief. Shadowstriker did as well a second later, looking at Soundwave, who was now throwing a glare at her.

Shadowstriker made a move to speak, but the dark blue mech cut her off, "This better not happen again."

"Are you serious? If we could interrogate Dead End, we could get-"

"We've got everything we need." Soundwave pointed at his sub-space, indicating the glass tube containing the multi-verse liquid, "All that is needed is to make sure that Hot Rod gets to his Autobots and notifies us about the scientific progress and experiments on this liquid."

Shadowstriker vented a light sigh, agreeing at last, "I guess the operation to work with Hot Rod and his 'Bots seems the way to go, huh?" she mused.

Soundwave nodded his head after a moment. He got up on his feet.

"Let's get going."


	4. Returning back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep making these long? I dunno, I just love writing all the characters!  
> But Soundwave is certainly hard to write sometimes.  
> Anyway! We get to see Soundwave's state of mind on fighting himself with that the heck is going on-
> 
> Enjoy!~

The heavy pede steps of Soundwave echoed as he made his way through the halls of the underground base, his body tense. Shadowstriker was a few feet behind him, barely being able to keep up with the quick pace that Soundwave had set.

"No, no, it's clear! Megatron had ordered Dead End to make weapons of mass destruction from the multiverse, and now they're planning to do whatever with them!" Shadowstriker huffed, throwing her hands around in disbelief. "We've got to get rid of them before things escalate even further!"

Soundwave grumbled, "This is not as easy as you think," he didn't stop walking, "We need to be cautious about this."

"Look," The femme sighed in annoyance, "I get you're the calm type, and you take everything nice and easy, but this is a big deal!"

The sharp turn of Soundwave's frame towards her made Shadowstriker stop in her tracks, a crimson visor burning into her own narrowed optics. "A big problem that we will get rid of by confronting it with a simple solution, representing little difficulty." He explained, watching as the femme grew less tense. "In order to get away and avoid judgment without being seen and getting targeted, you need to choose a tool that will do the work for you. Nobody will have a single idea of what happened."

At that, Shadowstriker blinked her optics, scratching at her chin in thought. Perhaps that could work, couldn't it? Maybe it was time for her to settle down and take the less risky approach that she always so loved to take.

Shadowstriker sneered, "Alright then, we'll have it your way,  _ commander. _ " The last word fell from her glossa in a somewhat satirical way, but Soundwave ignored it. Instead of adding something to Shadowstriker's sting of words, he nodded and turned to continue walking, slower this time, the femme following at his side.

All of this was going to be an undoubtedly challenging experience, something that Soundwave hadn't entirely done before. Whether this was the right or wrong choice to go against Megatron, he wasn't sure anymore. But after seeing the immense power of that large cannon in the facility in the middle of the desert? Imagine what it could do to the entirety of Cybertron itself if it got out of control. The planet's pieces would as well be hovering in the middle of the nothingness of Un-space.

Megatron would not listen to him, as he did not listen to anyone else since the time he came home with that Matrix of Leadership.

They had to get rid of the danger by themselves.

Of course, with a little help.

Soundwave tilted his arm to open a hologram to get a read of Laserbeak's position, and his curiosity grew as he noticed the red dot beeping softly in a place that could only be described as a kitchen.

Shadowstriker watched as Soundwave then put the hologram away, and his pace started to increase again, and this time Shadowstriker was not going to lose him.

"So, are you actually getting his help, or are you simply going to use him for your own gain?"

Shadowstriker's sudden question nearly made Soundwave trip, but he managed to stable himself. He knew she was referring to their 'captive.' He wasn't a captive anymore. Ugh, what was the word..? "What is it to you on how am I going to be dealing with the Autobot."

It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

"You know how Megatron always uses someone only to get what he wants?" She sighed, "I know you've been under Megatron's command longer than me. Longer to the point he might have messed up your morale."

Soundwave chuckled, knowing what she was getting at, "You really think I would turn into a tyrant like Megatron?"

"I merely want to know where you  _ truly _ stand." Shadowstriker pouted, and Soundwave stopped again, regarding her with a glare. She didn't care and continued, "Your earlier outburst had upset me, and I think you're leaning onto a wrong path how you're about to go around this." The last thing she needed is for the past to repeat, where everyone would end up endangered in the end.

"You stay out of this." Soundwave's patience was starting to give, "It is none of your business." He pointed a finger on Shadowstriker's chest, "I'll be the one in charge, not you. Nobody is to lecture me about how to handle my people if they don't have the experience." The words came out sharper than he intended, "This is the end of the conversation."

Shadowstriker didn't move an inch, standing her ground, red optics boring into Soundwave's visor. She felt the tension in Soundwave's frame and field, daring her to speak if she had the audacity to talk back. Except she didn't this time, letting it slide.

Despite the behavior and the motives that Soundwave was showing at the moment, she knew that he still had lots of things to learn. The other Decepticons knew it as well. He didn't know how to speak well with his comrades. Yet. Soundwave has potential. He just needs a bit of discipline. If she isn't the one who could help him and guide him, then it has to be someone else. Soundwave  _ would be _ able to lead well in the future.

Soundwave relaxed, his accusing finger leaving the femme's chest, the arm hanging at his side. He held the gaze with Shadowstriker for a moment more before he spun around and carried on slowly. A small smirk tugged at Shadowstriker's lips, crossing her arms. "You can keep saying that." Soundwave didn't look back, "But sooner or later,  _ someone _ will be there to change your mind eventually."

Soundwave grumbled something under his static, not wanting to hear any more of Shadowstriker's attempts to give him tips on how to be a good angel mech. He could handle this himself. He merely needs to get Hot Rod to do his part of the work while he does his own, get rid of the weapons, deal with Megatron, and-

The moment he turned around a corner to burst into the kitchen, he froze in the doorway, completely taken aback by what he was currently seeing. In front of him stood Hot Rod with his back to him, left arm outstretched to the side with Laserbeak seated on his forearm who happily lapped at a glass full of energon in Hot Rod's other hand, held close at his beak. The time seemed to stop, the Autobot and Laserbeak being the only central source of attention. Then Hot Rod shifted slightly, and Soundwave could see the 'Bot's faceplates that still regarded the bird on his arm. The sight was indescribable. A soft knowing smile was directed at Laserbeak, who looked like he was having the best time of his life. His optics were slightly lidded, relishing in the feeling of the blue Energon that no wonder tasted exquisite.

Soundwave didn't know how long he was staring when he saw a glimpse of the then empty glass getting put away, and then fingers started to stroke at the underside of Laserbeak's beak before moving to his cheeks. Laserbeak's eyes were then completely closed, lost in the delicate feeling of being pet. The smile never left Hot Rod's lips. Soundwave felt something warm in the middle of his chest. The tenderness, softness, the gentle care, and pureness had him questioning if this was even all real. That was  _ not _ possible. 

An Autobot and a Decepticon bird this close with nothing to hide from one another, content in each other's presence. When Laserbeak was perched on Hot Rod's shoulder earlier this day before he and Shadowstriker had left, Soundwave narrated it in his mind as amusement. Now, with the image of innocence that was depicting itself right in front of him, he felt...

_ He didn't know what he felt. _

A voice, distant to his audios, was calling out his name. Then he was pulled out of his trance, shaking his head mildly and glancing at Hot Rod, who was looking back at him now with those azure optics.

"Helloooo? Cybertron to Soundwave? Did you start glitching out again? The Scientist not having repaired your processor correctly?"

Soundwave attempted to speak, but his vocalizer betrayed him, coming out as static, which caused Hot Rod to tilt his head in question. Soundwave reset it, "I'm fine," he quickly said, straightening himself, but Hot Rod was not to be having it, seeing through Soundwave. He opened his mouth-

A voice behind Soundwave cut him off before he could say anything, "I see you two have taken a liking to each other rather quickly."

The dark blue mech didn't even realize Shadowstriker was standing near him. She was apparently watching as well, but not only that, she was most probably having a laugh of Soundwave dropping his guard. Soundwave didn't see it, but there was, indeed, a mischievous smirk on her faceplates.

Hot Rod blinked his optics and then reset his vocalizer as well, "U-uh, well yeah. He's very kind, showed me around, and he listened to what I had to say. We had a drink together, and yeah." Hot Rod shrugged as if that was the most common thing to say. "We're cool!"

Laserbeak poked Hot Rod on his palm, asking for attention, and Hot Rod returned it by petting his head. "You've got a very good and clever Laserbeak, Soundwave."

The praise was, once again, unexpected. "I know." Soundwave then muttered simply after a moment of hesitation. Hot Rod let out a small chuckle.

The atmosphere that hovered between the four of them was pleasant. Shadowstriker and Soundwave joined in to get an Energon drink for themselves to refill, Hot Rod with his own as well. Despite them being in some underground base, only Primus knows where, the group felt a tingle of nostalgia, remembering when the Autobots and Decepticon factions did not exist, when everyone was equal, when everyone spent their time in Maccadam's Oil House.

The two 'Cons exchanged with Hot Rod what they've discovered on their journey, about the concerned amount of multiverse weapons and the lab. Apprehension cursed through Hot Rod's frame when he had gotten shown the quick image snaps of the environment from Shadowstriker and asked if it'd be okay for her to pass him a copy of them. Just for the reason to present the images to the Autobots as a truth of the evidence. Thankfully, she agreed, transferring them, her EM field open for Hot Rod to read, showing that she relies on Hot Rod with the copies to be delivered safely. Having done that, they enjoyed their last bits of drinks.

Hot Rod hummed as the last trail of Energon settled in his tanks, putting the empty glass down on a desk. Soundwave nodded, "Shall we get going then? You've got to go to your side."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The dusk, a dark shade of twilight, settled over the sky of Cybertron, creating a majestic atmosphere. When the group had gotten to the top, the streets on the outside were packed by 'Cons and guards. Laserbeak was flying across the roofs and high in the sky, scanning the areas, letting the group below know which ways were safe to turn. Whenever there were guards standing in the open or around the corners, Shadowstriker had taken the move to distract them, either by talking or taking them over another corner somewhere so they could not see Soundwave and Hot Rod passing by. 

Hot Rod followed Soundwave, both of them making quick turns and stops, careful not to be seen by a single mech or femme. If anybody would spot Soundwave with an Autobot just wandering around the public roads, they would most certainly be very suspicious and start asking questions, and the two would end up fragged. 

The three were just about to reach the border, the orange hexagon wall coming into view, only for them to skid into a sudden halt as Laserbeak shrieked above them, signalizing danger. Soundwave peeked around and noticed another pair of guards not standing far away from them with their guns drawn out, optics scanning the area in front of them.

Hot Rod cursed, whispering, "We're so close!"

"Let me handle it." Shadowstriker pulled herself to her full height, walking forward with a swaggy stride. There was elegance in the way she held her frame, but her red optics also blazed with dangerous flame as she began speaking with the guards, their attention wholly on her. After a moment, they walked away from Soundwave's and Hot Rod's angle.

The moment they disappeared, Soundwave began shuffling through a pile of metal and debris, moving it away with utmost care not to make any needed noise. Hot Rod came in to help, "So, she really knows how to handle talking with mechs and gaining their attention, does she?"

"She knows what she's doing." Soundwave settled a larger piece of metal on the side against the wall.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

When Soundwave looked at Hot Rod, he noticed his optics were fuller of curiousness, rather than accusation or suspicion.

"I know that getting you across that border is the first right thing to do right now."

Hot Rod watched for a bit as Soundwave continued moving the debris, his own mind wandering elsewhere for few seconds, then he let out a thoughtful hum in agreement. "Agreed."

Minutes later, after shifting so much of the debris around, Hot Rod had gotten revealed to the reason. Right there, beneath all the mess, was a hidden folding door in the ground, something like a hatch.

He pulled on a face, "W-what is this? Some sort trapdoor which you'd enter to get taken into torture rooms?" Hot Rod drawled ironically, "Geez, Soundwave, I didn't know you were into this kind of-"

"It's a secret passage that will get us on the other side the border through the underground." Soundwave was already hopping inside, ignoring Hot Rod's sarcastic remark. "Now shut your mouth and get in. We don't have enough time."

Hot Rod let out a small laugh but followed anyway, sliding in with ease and closing the cover. "Fair enough. I know."

Soundwave and Hot Rod walked through the absurdly dank tunnels, which were composed of strangely curved pipelines and metal cables wrapping around the walls and ground. The passageways were not narrow, only big enough for the two of them to fit in, and there were crossroads to choose from which to take, few of the aisles emitting light, but Soundwave led forward.

Hot Rod had regarded one of those aisles with curious optics, grimacing when a sudden droplet of energon fell onto his head from a pipe in the ceiling. As if it was intentional to prevent him from being willing to go to identify the light source. Instead, he turned to the next key source of information,

"Sooo, what are those few aisles about, and where do they lead?"

Soundwave had to do all he could to hold back a grumble of annoyance, growing tired from Hot Rod's incessant prying questions about things. In spite of that, he still answered, "In the old days, there were movements made to build cities untouched by violence in the underground. One of them was Markon, the main source of science and engineering guilds." Hot Rod walked alongside the dark blue mech, listening excitedly, "Another one was Accerix, a miner town to gather rare and valuable minerals and metal. Everything was going great until a war broke out between the guilds, most parts of the cities getting destroyed." Soundwave stepped over a larger pipe that leaked more energon than usual, 

"Later into the Great War, the tunnels had gotten used as the miners and drillers cut through metal to make secret passageways for soldiers to navigate faster underground and infiltrate a Decepticon or Autobot territory..."

Soundwave then paused, realizing Hot Rod was no longer by his side. When he spun around, he noticed the speedster crouching down and picking something red from the ground, glowing a bright ruby color. Hot Rod rose up, examining the small object that could be nothing else than a fragment of Red Energon in his servos.

"Well, perhaps not everything had gotten destroyed in the wake of the wars." Hot Rod said, a small smile tugging at his faceplates. Soundwave merely watched him, taking note of how the small chip turned in the Autobot's gentle hands, running and rolling it across his fingers. 

"Destruction breeds creation." Hot Rod began, "If something falls apart, that leaves room for a new beginning."

Soundwave observed how Hot Rod did another trick by passing the shard of Red Energon to his other hand. "For a seed to achieve its greatest expression, it must come completely undone. The shell cracks, the insides come out, and everything changes." Hot Rod grinned, nearly wanting to laugh.  _ "It's okay to admit that your wounds are still open, that you are healing," _ he wanted to say. If only he could say that to himself out loud.  _ "It takes time... it takes time..." _

"Anyway! Have I ever told you that I like to collect things?" Hot Rod sheepishly exclaimed, changing the subject a bit, "I really, really like gathering shiny objects for fun. And I am sure we could find many more interesting things like this one in this place."

Soundwave tensed a bit as Hot Rod came closer to him, not exactly knowing how to react to the sudden show of feeling of great enthusiasm from the other mech.

"Perhaps when we deal with the entire thing." Hot Rod gestured with his free hand to indicate that he was speaking about the Autobot and Decepticon situation, "And you do know you way around this place, we could come here to see what other exciting things we can find?"

There was no other living thing or Sun that could shine brighter than Hot Rod's smile. He looked  _ almost _ convincing, yet, Soundwave managed with all of his inner wills to keep himself from lowering his guard.

"Not with you." He eventually said, pointing at the 'Bot, "If we would've gone, you'd spend at lowest  _ six hours _ here just gathering the gleaming materials," the pointed finger then moved at himself, " _ I _ most certainly don't have that patience to spend that much time here with you."

Hot Rod tilted his head in question as Soundwave turned back around, continuing on the path. A light chuckle then escaped the speedster's vocalizer, tucking the Red Energon piece into his sub-space, then moved his pedes to walk as well, "You managed to spend days working with a group of Autobots and me during a Quintesson invasion. That says otherwise."

A small growl that came from the dark blue mech only confirmed Hot Rod's statement, making him grin in victory.

The rest of the walk was quiet and pleasant, Hot Rod humming to a soft melody he had once heard play in Soundwave's speakers back before during the invasion. Soundwave didn't return the motive to play it, but Hot Rod didn't mind. After all, the music would've echoed off the walls of the underground, and attracting attention was the last thing they wanted.

Sooner or later, they reached a ladder that led up to a cover. Soundwave took the lead on climbing up first, shifting a bit so he could open the trapdoor cover, the doors folding away with a slight screech of metal. Both of them crawled out, Hot Rod straightening and optics wandering about to scan the surrounding. They found themselves in an abandoned workshop of some kind, a worn hydraulic workbench, sparking power outlets, a big scaled tool wall with some of the tools scattered on the floor, and more things that Hot Rod wasn't sure what they were. However, he did notice a worn out Autobot symbol decorating one of the corroded walls.

They were on the other side.

_ He's back. _

After a moment, Hot Rod turned around with a smile, regarding Soundwave, who stood unmoving near the secret entrance they had just come through.

Out of sincerity and kindness to thank Soundwave for what he has done for him, Hot Rod opened his mouth-

He was interrupted by a frantic pinging sound in his HUD, a request of a comm call wanting to come through. It was Arcee.

"You should answer. The Autobots are probably worried sick to know where you were."

"Y-Yeah, I.."

"Meet me at these coordinates next day's morning to report information about what you'll get on the chemical substance from your scientists."

Without waiting for a reply, Soundwave had opened up a hologram on his arm with the system of numbers. After a small hesitation, Hot Rod nodded and scanned them. Soundwave briefly lowered his head in a quick nod, the three-dimensional image disappearing, his arm going back to his side.

"I'll be waiting. Don't be late."

Hot Rod quickly caught himself to reply, "Being 'late' is not in my dictionary!" He added with a small laugh, watching as Soundwave hummed before turning and crouching down, readying himself to go back down into the tunnels and return to his side.

"Wait! Soundwave?" Hot Rod called out. Soundwave looked at him.

"Thank you... for your willingness to help. It means a lot."

Soundwave stared at him for a bit more, spotting sincerity and trust in the 'Bot's bright blue optics.

Soundwave nodded, seeing a small curve of a smile on Hot Rod's lips. Then, he shifted his legs down onto the ladder steps, grabbing with his arm at the cover, and closed it as he went down.

Hot Rod sighed in content as he accepted the commlink request, at last, sending a silent command to make a hologram appear for a video-call. Arcee's expression filled with surprise and relief, "Hot Rod! Oh my Primus, you're alive!"

"Surprisingly so," he laughed, "Let me tell you this though the past few days have been strange-"

"We had lost your life signal on the map the instant you had gotten taken somewhere unknown. Now it is back! Where are you right now? I'm going to come to get you!"

"Arcee, everything's okay!" Hot Rod tried to calm her down, speaking as he walked outside of the building, "I'm currently uh... on the east side of Cybertron near an abandoned workshop with some statues of known Engineers and Craftsmen circling it. I got back with help-"

"Alright, you know what? We should meet up at Ratchet's medical bay. You need to go for a check-up as well." Arcee blurted out, her hands typing furiously on a keyboard. She was most probably in the command center. "I've sent you the coordinates just in case. I'll see you there."

Hot Rod grimaced at the thought of Ratchet opening him up and checking his insides and other systems, just like it was done to 'Bots who ended previously kidnapped by Decepticons, to determine if any tracking device or decoy had gotten put in them. He didn't mind for Ratchet to paint him into his glorious red and yellow colors, to bring him to his full glory, but having to go through those kinds of check-ups is so terrifyingly weird!

He just wanted to get a nice hot shower and then find a corner to pass out in, and Hot Rod moaned in defeat, knowing there was no running away from this. It was for his own good. And when Arcee had made a command and agreed on something, there was no way talking her out of it.

"Okaaayyy, I'll be there." He gave a smile, "Can't wait to give you a big hug."

"Ah, I should be the one saying that! I'll wrap you up in a tight embrace and never let you go again!"

"Yeah, yeah," a laugh came out, relieved that he could hear Arcee's voice after so long. He will listen to more of it, "See you there."

He transformed and hit the road.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

By the time the medical bay was starting to shape itself on the horizon, Hot Rod could already spot a feminine figure just on the right of it, and there was no mistaking that it was Arcee. The pink and white colors started to make themselves known, and Hot Rod picked up his speed, rejoicing to pull her into a warm hug, to hold her-

That was until he saw the doors of the building slide open, and there walked out Ratchet. Hot Rod slowed just a  _ tiny _ bit, uneasiness creeping in. Now Ratchet was going to scold him medically on what in the Pits has he gotten himself to, and then he'd have to hear more education on how to take care of himself.

Don't get him wrong, Hot Rod respects Ratchet a whole lot as a medic and a friend, but right now, he wasn't in the mood for any of that lecture. All he wanted was some peace of mind and a bed to sleep on, genuinely!

When Hot Rod was in reach, he transformed, barely taking a step forward before a medical scanner had gotten shoved in his face. "How noble of you to report in to me first for medical attention, Hot Rod!" Ratchet said, "Even though it was Arcee who called you here to meet up. I bet you wouldn't come here by yourself if it hadn't been for her!"

Hot Rod groaned, trying to fight the scanner's blinding light that shone straight into his optics.

"You look terrible already on the outside."

_ You don't say. _

"Who knows what could be happening inside your processor?" Ratchet continued.

Hot Rod blinked his optics when that whiteness cleared and moved away to scan his body, beeping in a red light here and then when it found dents in the platings. Hot Rod noticed out of the corner of his optic that Arcee was standing with a shocked expression, eyes wide open, a hand over her mouth.

"Hot Rod! What happened to your body? You're all-"

"It's okay, 'Cee. I had worse than this."

"It's NOT okay, Hot Rod." Ratchet's voice spoke up as he moved around the mech in a circle.

"I know what you're thinking. But I'm not brainwashed." 

"That is what a brainwashed mech would say as well. Now get inside the building, or I'll get you in there by myself." Ratchet bellowed in a tone that was not going to be argued with,

Hot Rod sighed and dragged his feet forward, entering, the two 'Bots following behind, the worrisome expression not leaving Arcee's face. It seems like that welcome-back-hug and reunion had to wait for a bit.

When they had reached the medical bay, Hot Rod noticed a large hole in a wall ahead of him, getting startled, "Whoa! What happened here?"

"We had a bit of an issue where a flying shark, called himself Hammerbyte, had barged in and took Windblade while being under some mind control or something and had taken her into the Dweller's depths." Ratchet explained as he walked in to take his place at a desk. "Luckily, Bumblebee and Chromia saved her and brought her back with a collected psychic shard." He gestured to a nearby med-berth, where a still unconscious Windblade was now lying. Hot Rod hummed, taking in the story.

It seems like he wasn't the only one having strange days.

He wondered where the two were right now.

A clang against metal and metal made Hot Rod avert his eyes from Windblade to the noise source, taking in how Ratchet patted his hand against a free berth.

"Come on. You know the drill."

Hot Rod hesitated for a moment, jerking a bit when a comforting hand came on his shoulder, turning his head to notice Arcee, giving him a reassuring smile. He returned it back before letting his expression fall, venting a sigh and hopping onto the piece of metal furniture that he saw as his doom.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm ready."

Ratchet nodded, turning and grabbing a narrow cable from his stacked medical desk behind him. "I will induce anesthesia to your body and system so I'll be able to work. Then open your chest plates to check on your spark and other vital functions. Followed by cleansing and then giving your bright colors back."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." The first part of Ratchet's explanation of the progress didn't cheer him very much, other than the mention of having his paint job-

Ratchet came over, opening a port on Hot Rod's left wrist and sticking the cable in it, pressing a button, causing the speedster's body to twitch a bit, and then his frame went numb from top to bottom as the fluid traveling from the cable started to take effect.

"I know how you're fragile about keeping your paint job in the best shape, Hot Rod. But this..." Arcee pulled up a chair from a side over next to the berth her friend was lying on, sitting down on it with hands joined at the edge. "What happened? Did they do that to you?"

Hot Rod wished he could use his physical language to respond by shaking his head, "No, no, it was my fault. I scrapped my paint when I tripped down from a roof and fell to the ground. And then I guess the black marks continued to grow from my..." He couldn't quite say the word of what he had felt. It was probably an inside emotional trauma as if he had some mental fight with himself.

"The gel that I had given him hadn't taken immediate effect on healing his frame fully," Ratchet spoke up from his spot, tapping on a keyboard. His voice was somewhat unsure, "It also won't last long if the mech gets a simple scratch. Inflicted by himself, or by another mech."

Hot Rod grew a slight bit anxious when a memory of the energon waste started to creep up in his processor. He mentally shook it away. "I'm telling you, they didn't even lay a servo on me!"

"I know a hit mark when I see one, Hot Rod. The one on your forehead."

Oh, the one that was made by him getting hit on _ a jail bar? That? _

"I hit my head against a pole..." Hot Rod's voice protested, growing tired from having to correct the doctor.

Arcee shifted in her chair, getting herself more comfortable. "I know you're a doctor, Ratchet. And you know what is best for your patients. But we should at least hear the full story."

There was a small pause before a hum of the agreement was heard from the medic, "Alright. Let's hear what happened." His fingers still tapped on the keyboard, getting everything ready for the full operation. "I'm about to open you up as well. But don't worry about it, keep on talking. It'll keep you distracted."

Hot Rod vented a sigh to calm himself, hearing a click and then catching a glimpse out of the corner of his eye as the robotic arms from the ceiling started moving down, opening up his chest plates, beginning to work.

"Alright, so, you see..."

Thankfully to Ratchet's tip, it had worked that his full focus was on their conversation rather than the machines plugging his chest open, showing the inner workings of his frame. Ratchet and Arcee's reactions shared two emotions, shock and near disbelief at what they were hearing. Being held in a cell for some time, Hot Rod speaking sense into Soundwave's spark, becoming pals with Laserbeak, coming into an agreement on a plan, the reveal of the weapons in a secret lab. 

Arcee was the more calm one out of the two when Hot Rod explained the plan he had come up with about be-friending the Decepticons, having already heard it before from the bartender. But Ratchet was not having this.

"So you just want to come in to them and invite them in for some friendly talk and have a drink, and expect it all to become fancy-lancy?" Ratchet gestured with his hands funnily. "Nuh-uh!" he dismissed, "Do you have any idea what me, Jetfire, and Rack n' Ruin had gone through?! Dead End and Astrotrain had a death stare in their eyes directed right at us!"

"I'm sorry what you had to experience." Hot Rod sighed, closing his optics, "That cannon must've been scary to look at."

"Exactly. Nearly blasted the two of us into un-space. Lucky Rack n' Ruin came just in time. Saved the day!" Ratchet continued to speak while the machine on top started to work on the lower parts of Hot Rod's body, going into some interesting places.

"I wouldn't want to get in contact with any weapon like that ever again," Ratchet added.

Arcee leaned forward a bit to rest her forearms on the edge of the berth, next to her friend's head. "I'm not going to lie, Roddy. But I am quite impressed that you would be taking such ridiculous stunts and coming up with the most insane ideas on wanting to be-friend a Decepticon." She giggled to herself, "But at least you got something out of it. You've got Soundwave to help somewhat again, just like the last time." A small sigh, "You know, I was quite furious at the thought that those 'Cons would be doing something terrible to you! But now, after you explained, I have calmed down a bit." A hand rested on his own. Hot Rod did not feel the small squeeze, but he knew it was there,

"Yeah, well, me and Soundwave hadn't started under the best circumstances, but it all got better, and we worked it out, as you can see." Hot Rod hummed contently, glad that Arcee was on his side.

He then added, "I guess that the fall from the building was destined to happen, huh?" Hot Rod smirked.

"You still need to take better care of yourself." Ratchet held his finger up as if he was educating a bad behaving sparkling, "Your plans may be questioning at times, Hot Rod, but good.  _ But _ I still want you to take extreme precaution with Soundwave."

Hot Rod vented a small chuckle, watching as the robotic arms lifted out, putting the plates back into place, sealing his chest chamber shut, before they moved up to their original position. The narrow cable had gotten pulled out of his wrist, and Hot Rod sighed in relief as he started getting the feeling back into his legs and arms, moving the fingers and pedes a bit.

"Well, Ratchet. Hot Rod here is a very charismatic mech. He knows his ways of speaking to mechs and femmes alike." Arcee said as she leaned away and moved back with her chair to let Hot Rod slowly pull himself up into a sitting position, settling his pedes on the floor. 

"Slag yeah, I am." Hot Rod beamed at the praise. Ratchet and Arcee watched as the speedster flexed his joints, testing their motions, Ratchet making sure that there were no errors and nothing looked off.

"Well then, I haven't found anything unusual on you. No strange devices or beacons attached to you, your energon tanks are in the green, the processor is running well, too." 

"I told you that I didn't get brainwashed." Hot Rod responded, shaking his head.

"Alright, up and 'em, Let's get those red and yellow colors back gleaming on you."

"Yes!" Hot Rod jumped from the berth, following Ratchet happily, who guided him to a repair station. "I was waiting for this." He positioned in the middle on an elevated flooring, Arcee standing on the side to watch as Ratchet cleaned Hot Rod of all dirt and girt, then took some oil spray in his hand, atomizing it on one of the scratches on Hot Rod's body. He then reached for a buffer and applied light pressure to the scratch, moving it perpendicularly and then circularly to remove the scars. Hot Rod moved his arms and body here and there to give Ratchet better access to difficult areas. 

It was then followed by waxing the area with another type of buffer. Ratchet did this with all of the different kinds of scratches, applying more pressure and more care the deeper they were.

For the corrosion in the paint, Ratchet used a specialized buffer to clean the rust and then sprayed it with a rust barrier spray, so it would prevent the paint job from rusting in the future again. He did the same with the other badly looking metal.

At last, Ratchet grabbed a tube, smearing a gel on his hands.

"Now, I'll apply the gel you are already familiar with." Ratchet said, applying it on the now fixed and disappeared scratches and stuff, "It's a protective layer to prevent future intoxication of the metal. I'll give you two of the tubes, and you'll use them every second day." 

The medic heard Hot Rod hum in agreement, "There are some places that you can't reach by yourself, though. I remember you telling me that Arcee had been helping you with that. I'm sure she wouldn't mind doing it again, right?"

"Of course not, Ratchet. I don't mind!" Arcee replied, voice soft. Then her expression deepened, "Besides, I'll keep a better optic on Hot Rod this time."

Hot Rod laughed nervously at that. That will be entertaining for sure, getting watched every step he took!

But Hot Rod noticed in Ratchet's tone that he felt confused about the dubious part of how the gel couldn't fully heal Hot Rod's body. Here was the thing, and despite Ratchet's words about medical attention physically, Hot Rod knew very well that the patient needed to have a stable state of mind.

To be mentally sane.

Which he wasn't.

He knew that he would no longer be the Hot Rod that everybody once had seen him as.

It was hard to accept that you would never heal completely, never be able to do the things you've loved to do again, you know?!

_ He had gotten scarred. _

Going to Ratchet for check-ups were only being done so he wouldn't break physically as well.

While Ratchet was just finishing putting the gel on the spots and adding the red and gold paint, a sudden significant deep voice echoed throughout the room from an audio speaker.

::Every Autobot, gather in the meeting hall, for the Primes have spoken.::

Hot Rod felt relieved at hearing Optimus' voice, even if it was through a speaker. But the next words that spoke made his tanks sink in fear.

_ ::We'll strike with a team in Decepticon's territory to destroy a dangerous artifact.:: _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh-


	5. Preparing to strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing this chapter right after I posted the 4th one, so I had it done in time and didn't have to worry about posting it late.  
> But then I couldn't take my excitement and I kept thinking about the beautiful comments and kudos you all leave on this fic (you're all so lovely! <3), and so then I thought of posting this a biiit earlier than usual lol.
> 
> also... first feelings start to make themselves known..? Who could have thought!
> 
> Enjoy!~

Hot Rod was out of the building before Ratchet could finish cleaning his own hands and settling the medical tools to place. Hot Rod speeded in vehicle mode across the plazas and streets in a velocity like never before, Arcee not far behind.

Optimus Prime wants to lead a strike team into the Decepticon's territory to destroy Megatron's Matrix of Leadership. That is out of the question! If they set their pede near wherever Megatron is, they all would get blasted into Unspace by the multiverse weapons. There was enough of them to take out all of the Autobots with ease. Hot Rod had to stop this, persuade Optimus to hold on and listen to him-

Hot Rod reached the building where the meeting was getting held, and bewildered 'Bots yelped and stepped out of Hot Rod's way, hitting the walls rather harshly as the speedster rushed through. One of them wailed at the mech to be careful. But then their expression fell at the realization that that 'Bot was their Commander...

Their Commander was back.

Hot Rod broke into the hall in a quick transformation to his bi-pedal mode in a cartwheel, nearly falling forward on his face from the energy he possessed. He steadied himself with bent knees and raised arms in a halt, venting heavily, before straightening and finding out that all optics were now on him. There were so many bots that Hot Rod had no idea where to look first. He did notice a few of his friends standing on the fronts of each group. And then he began to get swarmed. Hundreds of voices spoke at him at once, making it quite hard to figure out who spoke up first, which sentence ended where and which started,

"Hot Rod! You're back!" Few mechs hooted,

"Move aside, everyone! Give us space!" Arcee-

"-has returned!" they started to move in despite the proposition-

"You scared us!" concern-

"It's so good to have you back!" relief-

"Hot Rod-"

"What happened to you-"

"Everyone, quiet down." A soothing voice echoed in the hall above everyone, causing the gathered Autobots to silence. The crowd began to part, giving Hot Rod more room, and everybody's optics fell on Optimus Prime, who was standing on an elevated flooring, accompanied by Wheeljack at his side.

"Hot Rod. Welcome back." 

The Prime's voice was soft and pure, the few words holding such power as if they were enough to be said. Hot Rod's spark warmed at hearing them, pulling on a smile.

"I tell you, lad. We've been growing more worried each day, and yesterday we had been thinking to strike in and take you by ourselves." Wheeljack admitted, his voice serious.

Hot Rod frantically nodded his head, adrenaline kicking back in once he caught up with himself and what he was going to say, "Yeah, yeah, I know! I need to tell you something important!" He vented, optics pleading, "Optimus, whatever you do, _please do not storm the Decepticon's side._ They have- have something hazardous that none of us can deal with bare hands or our own weapons!"

The hall erupted into a frightened chatter filled with confusion and fear. A neutral Bot gulped, "Is he serious about that?"

Optimus held up his hand, silencing the murmurs. "What did you find out, Hot Rod?"

Optimus had already gotten reported to about the cannon from Jetfire, aware of its destruction and abilities. Prime's optics grew sharp. Perhaps there is much more hiding in the inner circle of the Decepticons' territory that he doesn't know of...

The speedster was beckoned to come to join Optimus and Wheeljack, moving to stand next to them. He pulled out a small chip of his and inserted it into projector equipment, making images pop up on a big holographic three-dimensional screen. Gasps echoed from the crowd.

"Dead End and Megatron have been making weapons of mass destruction, just like the cannon in the facility that Jetfire had stumbled upon, and now, more were discovered." Hot Rod explained as he clicked through the images for every optic to see. Each Autobot regarded the uneasy pictures with curiosity, but also a concern. "And that purple-ish blue liquid matter that me and Thunderhowl found... uh," Hot Rod trailed off, "did you get it, Wheeljack?"

"Yes, yes! Thunderhowl handed it over, and I've already taken a good thorough look at it." Everyone looked at the scientist as he took center stage, "I've come to a conclusion that it serves as ammunition and acts as a non-Newtonian Ferrofluid projectile! A fluid that only magnetizes when exposed to a magnetic field, solidifying with enough force applied. It has its own ability to blast objects into Unspace. Which is what happens when it makes contact with a solid surface, material, or a living being."

Listening to Wheeljack's explanation, Hot Rod nodded and felt glad that he and Soundwave had the same judgment as well. Now, it has been confirmed by science.

"Hot Rod, how did you manage to come across these images?"

Optimus' question struck him, even though he knew this would've gotten eventually asked. At first, he felt hesitant, not sure if he should tell this publicly that he had gotten in contact with a Decepticon. Hot Rod knew that there were still few Autobots who see the cross-faction teamwork as hideous, just like Soundwave mentioned himself. It was true. But now, it is time to wake up. They are going into a new world. They have to realize that things have changed. That the Autobots and Decepticons are going to be working together and uniting,

"I got them from a reliable source." Hot Rod took a slow breath, straightening himself with confidence. "Me, Soundwave, and Shadowstriker have come up with a plan on how to get rid of the weapons," his voice was serious, and then he added, "They were the ones who guided me back home."

The hall erupted in murmurs again, echoing into the halls and farther. Bodies shifted unnervingly as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing. There was only one calmest mech who stood out of the crowd. Hot Rod noticed how Perceptor put one of his hands on his hips with a proud smile, directed at him.

"Silence. Let us hear what more Hot Rod has to say." Optimus' voice echoed again. The quietness fell quickly. "What is this plan that you three have made up?" He turned to Hot Rod.

"It is essential that we are not able to carry out a successful infiltration until these multiverse weapons are removed." The speedster explained, pacing back and forth on the stage, "Soundwave came up with a plan to create a substance that could counter this liquid-matter and trigger a miscommunication of particles in the weapons' systems and explode."

From the soft hum of Wheeljack, Hot Rod got the conclusion that the description of the process about the liquid had pleased the mech, "Would you be able to do that, Wheeljack?"

"Absolutely! And since I've fully composed the sequence of the liquid-matter and I can understand it, there will be no problem to make a reverse of its functions!" His voice filled with sweetness, "Just give me a day, and it will be ready tomorrow's evening!"

"That fast?" Hot Rod mused, "Science sure is magic."

There was a shift of posture in the crowd before it stilled again. Hot Rod knew who it was, causing him to smirk mentally,

"Oh and," Hot Rod began, "That finished product will be given to Soundwave because he has the best and easiest access to the warehouse without setting off an alarm. He and Shadowstriker will make sure that Wheeljack's substance is going to be applied safely."

"How do we know this is not a trick?" Somebody's voice echoed from the crowd, "What if it is false and Megatron told it to Soundwave, and now he's using it to fraud you?!"

"He's not under Megatron's command anymore." Hot Rod whirled towards the voice that was filled with the accusation, "He is on his own. He doesn't pose a threat. And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here right now."

The 'Bot had quieted. Other mechs eyed each other, trying to determine what they've just heard. Soundwave no longer loyal to Lord Megatron? That was new.

"When Soundwave has the vial, he will go to the warehouse and damage the crates already containing the multiverse liquid." Hot Rod added, clicking to show an image of the warehouse. "The same with the weapons in the lab. Once they're all corrupted, they will no longer serve their purpose." He smirked at the thought. It was coming along nicely. He turned and regarded the Prime, who still held a soft expression. "Then your team can strike, infiltrate the city speaker chamber where Megatron resides, and destroy that Matrix."

To Hot Rod's delight, the crowd started to nod in approval, liking the plan. Optimus smiled at the sight. Hot Rod is learning to become a good Commander, knowing how to act. Understanding how to change and adapt, so nobody from the Autobots will come to harm during the mission.

"Very well, Hot Rod. Your course of action appeals to me. We will act accordingly."

In the crowd, Arcee had her hands curled in fists in victory, grinning that the persuasion and explanation had worked. 

Optimus carried on, stepping forward to stand in the middle of Wheeljack and Hot Rod on the stage, "Our strike team will consist of Bumblebee, Chromia, Grimlock, Thunderhowl, and Whirl," the named 'Bots stepped forward from the crowd, "As a distraction to get in through the border, we will use a stampede, and then move on stealthily."

Everyone taking part in the mission nodded their heads, determined with stern expressions.

"This is our plan," Optimus said, turning to Hot Rod for a brief moment, then back to the rest of the Autobots, "We will destroy Megatron's Matrix of Leadership once and for all."

When Optimus had finally dismissed them, the room began to clear. Murmurs had sounded from a few groups, discussing whatever, while others trotted away to pursue their own affairs.

Hot Rod vented a long sigh in relief as he hopped off the elevated floor and made his way to Arcee, with Bumblebee now approaching them.

"Hot Rod! You nearly gave me a spark attack. I missed you!" The scout opened his arms, gesturing for a hug.

Hot Rod was going to lean in until Ratchet's voice came out of nowhere, "Yip, yip, yip! His frame just got checked up and newly repainted, and is sensitive! Please have some dignity towards a healing patient."

Before Hot Rod could say anything, two tubes were shoved into his hands. He regarded them with hesitant optics, blinking. The trio turned to a retreating Ratchet, but he didn't go round the corner before taking a last glimpse at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee let out a laugh, "Ratchet never changes." he moved a step back, "This is just the same like before. When... you know," he gave a compassionate smile, knowing Hot Rod didn't want to hear it.

Hot Rod shrugged, tucking the tube gels in his sub-space, and then returned the same amused facial expression at his friend, "Don't mind it. I'm just glad to see you again, 'Bee." Hot Rod held his hand up and made a fist. Bumblebee followed with his own hand, and then they brought them together in a fist bump. They made a blow-it move to make it less awkward, Hot Rod letting out a giggle.

Arcee joined in for the fist bump as well with Hot Rod, laughing herself. A moment later, Perceptor had decided to walk up to them, with his non-existent optics concentrated on Hot Rod,

"Hot Rod, if you call science _'magic'_ one more time, I will strap you to a chair and inject you with science knowledge so you'll come to awareness about how science is a serious topic to learn and know."

"As appealing as that sounds, I am afraid I have to decline," Hot Rod laughed, "Such a way to greet me back, Percy, wouldn't have it any other way." He joked around, appreciating Perceptor's humor, and Perceptor smiled back.

"It's good to see you too, Hot Rod." The microscope mech put a hand on the front of his own chest, right where his spark was, "Please don't hesitate to pay a visit to me in the bar. I'd be more than glad to offer you your exclusive drink."

Hot Rod's EM field was full of joy. He didn't realize how much he's been longing for legit tasty Energon! "Ohhh, that sounds great! Thanks, I'll be sure to come over."

Perceptor nods, "You also have to tell me how it went with Soundwave. In _detail._ " He put an emphasis on the last word, "I'd love to see how far you two have come."

"Haha, yeahhh, will do!" Hot Rod resisted the urge to put a hand behind his head in a timid way, "Seeya around."

The two nodded at each other, and then Perceptor was gone.

The next suggestion of Bumblebee's was to go to the Maccadam's Oil House, grab a casual drink, and chat to catch up. However, Arcee insisted on Hot Rod to go and get that rest he's surely been craving for about four days now. Hot Rod hadn't seen Bumblebee for a long time, knowing how the scout had to go to places and retrieve needed psychic shards. So getting some time spent with him would be very exciting! However, he felt he might pass out as well, the last strength starting to wear off. The last few bits of final physical and mental strength were exhausted during the meeting.

In the end, Hot Rod promises Bumblebee that he will see him tomorrow afternoon since he'd be free and will not have much to do. He'll see Soundwave in the morning after all, and it'll take some time for them to go through the details.

Well, not really about details.

He's got another idea what to do with the dark blue mech.

Arcee had walked Hot Rod home to his hab suite just because she had to. Nevertheless, she _did_ say that she'll keep a closer optic on him. Hot Rod thought she was exaggerating, and he almost felt embarrassed.

 _"Your fault for getting yourself into constant trouble."_ She said,

Arcee even offered to tuck him into bed, and that was when Hot Rod had to urge the femme out of his room and bid her farewell. He could hear distant giggles as she traveled down the halls.

Hot Rod vented deeply, savoring the longing smell of his home that he so missed. He hit his bed with a thud, grabbing at his blankets, snuggling them close to his frame. He nuzzled the warm material, rubbing his feet together comfortably, relaxing. Hot Rod hummed in content.

He fell fast asleep before he even realized it.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Upon waking, Hot Rod burrowed himself in the blankets for a bit longer, not exactly wanting to get up just yet. The morning sun shined through one of the windows, savoring the room in a bright color. The cloth itself was starting to get warmer as well from the sunshine hitting it, and Hot Rod eventually had to sit up before he would melt under it.

Why did he get to choose the room on the tallest floor? He always liked the outside views, getting lost in the beauty, being able to watch as the daylight would slowly fade behind the horizon and paint the sky pinkish-orange. Or when Cybertron would light up with neon and other pretty colors at night. It was indescribable.

The sun always hitting his frame in the morning also made for a successful wake-up-don't-slack-and-get-to-work-technique.

Oh, speaking about that,

Hot Rod picked himself up from the bed and was about to make his way out of his hab suite to meet a certain someone until he stopped, thinking. Ah, he almost forgot! The speedster zoomed to a corner in the room, grabbing a box of personal belongings, shuffling through it. He took out things and settled them here and there on the floor for better access. Damn, he really liked to collect lots of things. A few moments later, he found what he had been looking for, pulling out an audio microcassette. 

Hot Rod examined it with excited optics, turning it over in his fingers, reading the cover: Electronic, Chill Music Mix.

He smiled and put it in his sub-space, fixed the mess he had made, and got up, walking out of his hab suite.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The clock was ticking quickly into the hour when Hot Rod was supposed to meet Soundwave at the border. Alright, maybe he got a bit carried off with looking for that small something, but he believes it'll be worth it. Hot Rod sped through the aisles, sharing a few casual greetings and apologies to a few of the 'Bots that had to jump out of the way. So they wouldn't get run over.

The place that Soundwave had chosen was interesting, to say the least. Hot Rod found himself in the open, far away from the inhabited site. Hot Rod transformed and landed on his pedes evenly, and in the distance, he could see Soundwave already approaching, tense music accompanying him. Few more steps forward, and they were both standing in front of the tall orange wall that separated them. There was nothing else but the desert around them that stretched out into nothingness, the level of the wind steady.

They regarded each other silently, and from the very faint movements of Soundwave's head, it looked as if he was looking the Autobot up and down. Eventually, Soundwave hummed, "Now you're looking like yourself," his voice was neutral, the music changing pitch a slight bit to higher, becoming... softer?

Again, it was another one of those compliments that only Soundwave could give, and as unusual as they sounded, Hot Rod was starting to get used to them. The speedster chuckled, "Back to full glory!" Hot Rod made a pose as if to bring out his best features.

Soundwave nodded. He had to cross his arms over his chest to resist an urge to play a meme he had gotten from Earth, 

"So, about the vial."

Hot Rod smiled, straightening, "Back to business, huh?" He digressed, "Good news, the Autobots have agreed on cooperation with our plan, and the edited substance will be ready this evening!" Letting those words out made him want to jump and laugh. Except he didn't, keeping his ground. But he was excited at the same time. "I'll be able to deliver it to you when it's ready."

Soundwave's attention perked up more, and from the loosening grip on his arms, the body language seemed to ease. "Those are very decent news."

"They are, aren't they?" Hot Rod says, feeling somewhat relieved at seeing Soundwave loosen up. Why did he even cross them in the first place, Hot Rod let that thought go before he would hover on it much longer, "But I gotta tell you, few of the 'Bots didn't seem all too keen on it. Except for my friends, who already know the full story."

"Your friends _trust you._ " Soundwave murmurs, the word _'trust'_ coming out somewhat unsure from his vocalizer. As if the pronunciation itself was hard enough to say aloud. Hot Rod felt a bit bad for the mech, knowing how Megatron just seemed to treat him like scrap. Things changed too quickly on their side. Something terrible must've happened between them that even the warlord himself isn't able to trust his best Calculating Spy anymore.

Hot Rod stepped forward, his EM field open, "They'll learn to trust you too eventually."

"I doubt it," came the quick reply. "Why would the Autobots bother with creating such an important bond with someone who is their enemy."

"Come on. You're not that bad." Hot Rod's voice is assuring. Soundwave couldn't feel the sincerity and care in Hot Rod's field. Hot Rod wished he could. If only that insufficient wall wouldn't be there! He wanted to tear it down with his hands. "They just have to get to know you better. Like I am doing so with you." the voice was too soft for Soundwave's liking, "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles."

The music changed again, becoming slower and profound. Soundwave went entirely still, and Hot Rod thought the mech must be having some fight on the inside, with whatever it was. _Don't worry. We'll figure it out._ He was not trying to break Soundwave. He wanted to help him understand. 

"You're stepping on thin ice."

"That ice will strengthen with enough support. And then I'll cross that frozen river over to you. Nothing will keep me away from-" Hot Rod stopped himself before he could say anything more out loud. He cared a great deal about him. Hot Rod enjoyed Soundwave's company. Sure, he was a very confusing mech, he might not answer every question, but there was a hint of goodwill in which showed that Soundwave was all right with working with the mech. Yet, Soundwave still seemed to be confused with his own intentions and motives, not knowing what was right or wrong. 

_Nothing will keep me away from you._

Great job, Hot Rod. Now you sound as if you had feelings.

_Not even this darn wall._

"Why?"

Hot Rod looked up at Soundwave. Since when was he looking down?

"Why what?" Hot Rod asked, his tone hesitant,

"Why are you so different?" The question caused Hot Rod to glance at the dark blue mech longer, the other's arms still crossed over his chest, tighter. Hot Rod had heard this before. This word. 

_"So you don't mind working with me?"_

_"I don't. You are different."_

It took Hot Rod a moment to speak, "I don't know. But whatever it is, I know it makes me beautiful."

The flashy grin that Hot Rod pulled on was making Soundwave feel _weird._ Soundwave was silent, studying Hot Rod, waiting for something, anything. He got stuck between the want to figure out what this feeling was, and the want to disappear. Soundwave averted his visor away to not stare at Hot Rod. He got the information he needed: the vial would be ready this evening. He could just go and pretend this conversation never happened and wait until the time came to retrieve the substance and do his job, right?

"Oh! By the way," Hot Rod's voice spoke up again, causing him to regard the mech. The Autobot's body language changed, almost seeming unsure. "I've got you a little something! It's uhm, a really small thing... and it is-" He shook his head quickly, "Just something to repay you for being nice to me in the end."

Soundwave watched as something got pulled out of Hot Rod's sub-space, the small object glistening in the ray of sunlight.

"Catch!"

The unknown gets thrown over the fence, and Soundwave raises his arm in the air. He catches it with the tips of his fingers. He tilts his hand, suspiciously examining the object as if expecting some kind of trick.

There was a laugh on the other side, "Come on! It's no device to hack your data systems or the sorts! No poison, no tricks!"

Soundwave gazed at the Autobot, saying nothing.

Hot Rod shrugged to himself and sheepishly put one of his arms behind him, the other hanging, not quite knowing where to put it. "It's an audio microcassette." The definition made Soundwave flinch unexpectedly. "I know you really like music, so I thought of getting you some more tunes to listen to, you know?" Hot Rod tapped one of his pedes against the ground. "Something new to hear while we all wait in boredom for the science crew to get finished with the substance." He let out a hearted laugh.

Soundwave observed the microcassette in his hand again. There is a long pause. And then, Soundwave questions whether he is sane or not. After millions of years of wanting to slit each other's throats, followed by dozens of illogical truces only for them to break... Then changing to inevitable teamwork during the invasion, which somewhat caused an invisible barrier to break between the two of them. As if to get closer to each other... And now this mech just had the generous kindness to get something for him. Just because Soundwave was nice?

He felt... pleased.

After what seemed like an eternity, Soundwave moved to scan the audio code into his system. Hot Rod watched as the dark blue mech then put the gift into his sub-space. There was another pause, broken by a click coming from Soundwave as waves of rarefaction began to display on the speakers on his shoulders. And then the air around them filled with music.

A simple rhythm with repetitive chords of a melody played out, slow-paced, and the moment Hot Rod heard it, he instantly felt at peace. Soundwave looked as if he had an enormous rock lifted off his shoulders, absolutely seeming mesmerized by the music. 

Their gazes meet, and Soundwave is in a state of peaceful happiness.

"I like it."

Hot Rod smiles.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_In the afternoon,_

Hot Rod meets with Bumblebee in the bar as promised, thank Primus this was one of the promises he could keep! They were joined by Arcee and Grimlock, sitting at one table, enjoying their Energon drinks and talking about everything they've had missed and other casual stuff. Arcee even dared to jokingly ask Hot Rod if he had gotten Soundwave's _number,_ flustering the speedster. They all laughed. Hot Rod loved his friends a whole lot, but he didn't want them to pry too much into his feelings.

Feelings for...

No, there was no way he could feel anything _towards_ Soundwave, could he?

What did the motives for wanting to help someone feel cared for, appreciated, feel better about themselves, _HAVE_ anything to do with feeling something passionate-

Hot Rod downed his glass of Energon faster than he should've.

_In the evening,_

He got a comm to meet up with Wheeljack in his lab. The edited substance was ready, prepared to cause disaster on Megatron's part.

Hot Rod took two vials from Wheeljack's hands with great determination.

When Soundwave and Hot Rod meet, the dark blue mech is still playing music from the mix Hot Rod had given him. 

The Autobot raises the small containers into the air, liquid a softer purple swirling in them.

"I've got them," his optics shone in the darkness of the night, "One droplet is enough to do the job to each crate and weapon."

Soundwave nods.

Laserbeak pops out and takes something from Soundwave's hand, gripping the thing tightly in his beak. He ascends to fly over the orange fence. He gently settled on Hot Rod's shoulder, careful not to scratch. A small chip falls into Hot Rod's awaiting splayed hand. He examines it thoroughly but isn't sure what it's supposed to be.

"What is this?"

Soundwave's posture is relaxed, "It's my communication frequency," his tone is tender, in a way that Hot Rod's hadn't heard since their time during the invasion. "I'm giving it to you, so we'll be able to contact each other easier."

Hot Rod feels so happy at the knowledge that Soundwave is trusting him to be giving him his private comm freq.

"Thanks, that's a very... important thing to do. How else would we let each other know of our progress during the strike mission?" Hot Rod smirks, trying hard not to let a sweet word slip. Even though he'd want to see Soundwave flustered, he decides against it. But then he remembers his earlier question from Arcee about having Soundwave's number. It made him feel kind of weird that Arcee had somewhat predicted the future.

Hot Rod let out a small giggle as Laserbeak lightly poked him on his cheek. He petted him on the beak, "Exchanging _gifts?_ " Hot Rod says as he gives the two vials to Laserbeak, who carefully steadies them in his clawed feet, and then flies back over to Soundwave.

"Something like that," Soundwave responds as he takes the vials from his partner. Laserbeak perches on the dark blue mech's right arm like a predator.

Hot Rod muses for a moment, something occurring to him. _It will be a bit out of context with what they're dealing with, but it's alright,_ "You know humans have this festive season on their planet?" He started, "They decorate a tree and put presents under it, and they open them on uh... 24th was it? 25th?" Soundwave watched him curiously, "I heard that it's always a different date based on their culture and religion."

"I admire the lights they use, something close to our arrangement. Do you like the ways they celebrate their other holidays?"

Soundwave's question was sudden, Hot Rod not expecting it. They certainly kept surprising themselves. He cleared his vent intake, "Y-yeah, most of them are pretty thrilling! But I like the one on the 14th of February the most. That's their Earth calendar, by the way."

"What happens on that date?" Soundwave asked while petting Laserbeak's forehead. Hot Rod's optics brightened. They're actually having a full-on conversation right now!

"Oh, it's the day when humans show their affection for another person or people by sending cards, flowers, or chocolates with messages of love." Hot Rod explained, optics averting a bit, "It's romantic, and I like that," his voice came out as a mutter.

Soundwave hummed, letting the information sink in. He continued petting.

"Do you have a favorite? Festivity, I mean." Hot Rod asks,

Soundwave thinks for a moment. He never paid much attention to it. "I'm not very into the fleshling's visions of _how_ they celebrate things."

"Oh..." Hot Rod looked upset. Why was he upset?

Soundwave then looked at him, "I might've enjoyed crashing their festivals instead."

Hot Rod's head perked up at that, "Wha- really? What festival did you crash?" He wanted to hear more. He swore he could hear a chuckle of amusement from the other mech, 

"I crashed this one music festival in Brazil. It was ridiculous."

"No way!"

"They were playing this track in particular. It was sad."

And then, music apparently named 'Despacito' started playing in Soundwave's speakers, and Hot Rod bent over in a laughing fit. The noise sounded like, well, music to Soundwave's audios.

_He felt alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the music mix that Hot Rod got for Soundy - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypQZV03l80g  
> The 'crashing the festival in Brazil' and 'Despacito' is from Mae Catt, and I decided to include it too for fun, and also because this is fanfiction :'D
> 
> andyes that moment where Soundwave was resisting to play a meme, is totally "Oh that's hot"


	6. The Other One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here with another chapter again!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, enjoy!~

The night has fallen. Now it was up to Soundwave and Shadowstriker to do their part while the Autobots cleared the outside area.

The two 'Cons went the same way through the warehouse building as before because now that Shadowstriker had a "borrowed" card, they could move much more effortlessly. With simple swipes of the hand against the security access, the doors opened to grant them entry to the most undercovered rooms and shortcuts. They walked side by side, Shadowstriker with a mischievous smile and Soundwave with an intense expression, sending a frequency to disable cameras that ludicrously tried to track their every move.

The monitors in the control rooms with surveillance cameras started to freeze and shorten out one by one, the operators leaning forward on the edges of their seats and starting to investigate. Their frantic fingers flying over the keyboards only stopped short as electricity surged through the console, paralyzing them.

Laserbeak watched from his hiding spot of a hole in the ceiling, holding a device with a shiny red button in his claw.

And then, armed guards were sent out to check out what caused the disturbation.

Running into the storage, Soundwave nodded to Shadowstriker and gave her one of the vials that contained the substance that was about to cause havoc. 

"You've got the lab. I have crates."

It was still funny to think about this out of context - breaking into your own force's military buildings of actions and other to destroy what your faction created in the first place. Soundwave never thought it would turn out like this, but it did. If Megatron was not going to listen to anyone, then Soundwave has to take things into his own hands. It was for the brighter future of their kind. The dark blue mech rushed over to the crates, opening them singly and letting a small drop of the liquid fall into the metal case. When the liquid drop struck the wet swirling surface of the purple-ish blue, a bright red hue had gotten made in the area of the impact and then disappeared. It was somewhat a satisfying sight.

Minutes passed, and when Soundwave was about to be done with his task, Shadowstriker's voice spoke from the lab,

"Soundwave... we've got a problem!"

He looked up, seeing his friend now standing in the entrance to the specialized workplace, her expression crooked in dismay.

"One of the display stands is empty." Shadowstriker vented in and out, "A weapon is _missing!"_

Suddenly, Soundwave's developed audial input caught a sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, followed by voices of barked orders. The security realized that they were here. The dark blue mech quickly got to his feet and raced to the open gates, punching a glass that protected a lockdown button. He pushed it with his fist. An alarm pivoted and cast the entire room in yellow light. The gates closed in tight, security clamps fastening into place to lock and hold the barriers together. Nobody was going to get in or out unless they used a breaching technique.

Soundwave heard as the guards started to gather at the gate on the other side and started bringing out tools. He turned to Shadowstriker, "We don't have enough time before they blast the doors. We need to hurry."

Shadowstriker nods and goes to finish her task, Soundwave returning to the crates.

More orders were heard by, figures moving around, banging, and then some things getting placed against the gates. Soundwave only hoped that Laserbeak was safe. When the last droplet came down, the doorway was blasted open, smoke filling the room. The guards rushed in, guns trained, red laser lights locking onto their target, on Soundwave, who was standing at the last container in the aisle of crates that were stacked like soldiers.

"Hands up!" One of the guards at the front shouted, voice echoing across the room. The last remaining smoke subsided, the vision fully cleared, and Soundwave scanned with his visor how the armed mechs took positions, some kneeling, some standing. Soundwave did not move an inch, his arm still outstretched above one of the crates.

"Put your hands up! Now!" The same mech roared, clicking something on his gun, shifting to get a better aim. Soundwave looked at his chest where dozens of small dots of lasers were pointing. His gaze then slowly regarded the group without a care, the order lost to him. Soundwave sighed, motioning forward with his arm in which he held the now-empty vial.

He dropped it on the ground, and it shattered. For good measure, he scratched his leg on the mess so that nothing more would be left.

Soundwave chuckled how few of the guards' hands trembled.

"You don't want to do this. Trust me."

"Headphones!" One of the guards shouted, and every each one of them put on noise-canceling headphones to block out sounds as if knowing that Soundwave would do one of his frequency tricks. It made Soundwave laugh on the inside. They took security measures to tune out his mesmerizing tricks, but they didn't have security measures to safeguard this storage further than some card and not-so-secret-doors-to-the-lab.

"I hope you guys brought a ticket-back-home!"

The guards' lasers pointed at the lab entrance straight on, as if expecting some kind of monster to run out at them like in those Earth horror movies.

Shadowstriker emerged, with her arm cocked back, and then she hurled something from her hand that could only be described as a grenade. She stumbled rearwards with a shriek as a bullet pierced through her arm. The grenade was already in the air and thrown with great speed, and before the guards could even make a move to separate, it exploded right in the middle of them.

It was no ordinary explosion. It wasn't a violent release of energy at all. A large wormhole had gotten formed where the grenade exploded, and it made a distorted hollow rumble sound, followed by a rustle of low wind. It stayed only for a few short seconds, pulling in the screaming guards and then swirled to close.

Shadowstriker stood in place with wide optics as she assessed what just happened. The affected area - the floor, two pillars, and part of a wall was gone, as they got pulled in as well. Such power...

She couldn't help but give a small chuckle, grabbing at her injury, "Now _that's_ some damage."

Soundwave was at her side in a second as she stumbled forward, catching her just in time. She raised a hand to stop him from helping her further, "Don't bother. I can take it."

"You're wounded." Soundwave insisted, as if that wasn't clear enough, his voice tinted with worry. 

"This is just a scratch." The femme fixed him with a sharp gaze, "I've survived worse," she pushed forward. "Come on! We gotta move on."

Soundwave hesitated, but in the end, he gave the nod, letting her go, watching as she strode to the blasted open gate. Shadowstriker was stubborn, and despite good arguments or reasons to get help, she would refuse and keep going on her own. Sometimes, she just couldn't be stopped. 

Soundwave vented a sigh. She never wanted help from someone else. She took care of herself on her own.

Soundwave walked forward to catch up with Shadowstriker so they could get out and get Laserbeak.

He opened his comm-link, "Hot Rod, we're done. We're moving on to join with the Autobots."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Twenty minutes earlier_

Hot Rod is pacing the room, not being able to sit or stand in place, feeling nervous to the core. His pace was quick, with one arm crossed over his chest while the other was grabbing at his chin, optics wild.

"Hot Rod, what's going on? You've been doing this for the past ten minutes." Arcee asked, voice soft. Always worrying...

"I-I don't know 'Cee. I-" He sighs, his hands curling into fists, "What if something bad happens? We mess up, or Megatron realizes something is going on before Optimus even gets the chance to confront him." Hot Rod spoke quickly and nearly stuttered, "What if somebody from the team shoots Soundwave or Shad? T-That the moment they see them, they're going to fire, or the other way around, and a fight will break out, and we won't be able to-"

"Hot Rod, Hot Rod!" Arcee grabbed him firmly by his wrists, making him stop in his tracks. She realized that he was slightly shaking, "Nothing bad is going to happen," the femme reassured, "We've got a plan, and we all agreed to work with Soundwave and Shadowstriker."

"Yeah, our people agreed... they are just following the orders, though. That doesn't mean they have to like them.."

"Either way, we're all in this together," Arcee said before Hot Rod could avert his optics away from her, "However this ends, things are going to change."

Hot Rod's optics slowly filled up with hope once he heard those spoken words, the same words that he also possessed in his train of thought the day before during the meeting,

"We're all going to put an end to Megatron's evil plans one way or another. And who knows?" Arcee shrugged, her hands moving to rest at Hot Rod's shoulders, "Maybe we will take him to court, and he will pay for his crimes that he'd made against the Cybertronians," she smirked, "And he'll spend the rest of his life in jail."

Hot Rod chuckled. He was not going to lie; he liked that idea. That mech would finally get what he deserved, right?

"Everyone knows what he's done. There is no running away for him from his sins." Arcee continued, her hands moving to Hot Rod's palms this time.

"What do you think will happen after this day then..?" Hot Rod asked, voice unsure, "Whatever Megatron's fate, there would still be followers that would follow in his footsteps. They'd scatter around Cybertron in hiding, cooking ideas to avenge their Decepticon Leader."

"Not if somebody else takes over the command of the Decepticons."

Hot Rod froze; there was only one mech that they both had in mind, one mech that would be able to take that responsibility. He blinked his optics, "Are you implying that-"

He almost yelped in surprise as a comm-link request popped up on his HUD. Seeing Soundwave's name, he immediately accepted it, and Arcee let go of him, stepping to the side.

_"Hot Rod, we're done. We're moving on to join with the Autobots."_

Hot Rod had to reset his vocalizer so he wouldn't stutter at hearing Soundwave's voice, "That's great! I'll let them know. Good work, Soundwave."

The speedster's spark nearly jumped in his chest as those words slipped from his mouth, spinning and beating just a little bit faster. Wasn't he exaggerating with complicating Soundwave..? _In front of ARCEE?_

There was a hum over the line, _"One more thing. One of the weapons from the lab has gone missing. It's possible that Dead End or someone else from the higher ranks might have it."_ A small pause, _"Let your Autobots know to watch out for it."_

Hot Rod vented deep, concern visible on his faceplates. He should've known something like this would happen. Then his expression sharpened, and he nodded, "Understood. You and Shadowstriker be wary too."

The comm-link was then closed, and Hot Rod let out another sigh. 

When he looked at Arcee, he noticed her optics were wide; but he couldn't quite put a finger at which emotion it was. He made a face, mentally preparing himself at what she was going to say this time regarding him and-

"You-" Arcee pointed,

"Me..?"

"You've got Soundwave's _number?!"_

He wasn't well prepared. Hot Rod nearly stumbled back from her exciting outburst as she stepped closer as well. Yes, she was quite enthusiastic and happy. Happy that her earlier "prognosis" became true,

Hot Rod shrugged, "Yeah, I mean, how else would we keep in contact about the mission?" he said innocently.

" _'Keep in contact,'_ hmm?" She smirked and blinked. Hot Rod felt his face heating, body language going rigid,

"Arcee, please-"

Hot Rod facepalmed and turned away, making his way to the console while Arcee giggled in the back. He pushed a button to reach Optimus' comm frequency.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It was surprisingly quiet at first when they infiltrated the main building where Chromia's tracker had lead them. Then, Optimus and the entire group ran into a smaller group of guards, which despite their weapons, were caught off guard and quickly overrun.

Thunderhowl tackled one of the guards on the ground in his wolf form, biting at their shoulder and sending jolts of electricity through their frame. None of the five guards made noises loud enough to alert the rest of the Decepticons. 

In fact, alerting the others was useless at this stage.

A beeping sound rang in Optimus' HUD, and he accepted the comm-link, Hot Rod's voice coming through, _"Optimus! Soundwave and Shadowstriker have just finished with their task. They're on their way to join you."_

"Very well," Optimus replied, while Grimlock in the background was taking one of the helpless guards into his giant dino mouth and trashing them around, "I am certain we'll run into them." 

_"Another thing,"_ Hot Rod warned, his voice stern, _"they found out that one of the weapons from the lab is missing, and it is highly possible that one of the Decepticons might have it."_

"Understood," The Prime said, stepping through an entrance into another corridor with crossroads, looking around, seeing another group of forces about to strike them, "we will proceed with caution. Thank you, Hot Rod,"

And after that, they closed the comm-link.

Another blaster of laser bullets rained from the front of the Decepticon group as they surged forward. Optimus attacked back with his team. As they were proceeding further into the building, they noticed that most of the groups were now armed with more dangerous equipment. Optimus always thoroughly scanned their design with his optics, being careful if it was indeed one of the weapons that Hot Rod mentioned.

Thankfully, nobody had it.

However, the weapon did not seem to be the only problem. An alert message popped up on Optimus' HUD, signaling a burst of unforeseen energy. He reached his comm-link again to contact Hot Rod, only to be met with static.

They had gotten cut off.

Optimus fired round after round in hopes to get through the now gathering mass of guards, Alphastrike joined by them. Optimus, Thunderhowl, and Chromia pulled up their shields, standing next to each other, the bullets blocked effectively. They slowly pushed forward, and once they were closer, Grimlock bounced on Alphastrike, taking her down.

As if that was not enough, even more soldiers than ever before started coming at them from behind. They surrounded Optimus' group, guns trained. Optimus put on a defensive stance, not ready to back down. Everyone tensed, prepared for another battle. Grimlock roared as he plunged at one of the guards, only to be knocked back by a hammer that one of them possessed.

Before anyone could make the next move, the guards shrieked in pain as they got shot at in their backs. Optimus and the rest used that distraction to punch and take out the remaining Decepticons.

When the fighting settled, Optimus' optics locked on their pursuers. 

Smoke blew from the ends of Soundwave's and Shadowstriker's guns as they stood a few feet away, their gazes focused at the Autobots right before them. Thunderhowl's hand assuredly settled at the handle of his sword, not too tightly, not too finely.

Few tense moments passed, each side cautious. Unmovable bodies with Decepticon insignias laid out around them. It took the Prime a few seconds to realize that Megatron's most efficient soldiers just willingly shot at their _own ranks._

Soundwave and Shadowstriker put their guns away, both of them straightening. Thunderhowl's grip on his sword eased, and he relaxed, his hand coming to rest at his side. He blinked his optics, "They are truly helping us."

"Yeah, no scrap." Shadowstriker pouted. Soundwave brought his hand up to hold her off indirectly before she could say anything else. Probably something sarcastic.

Optimus looked thoughtfully at the dark blue mech, his own EM field pulsing with expectation. Soundwave's was drawn in close, unable to be read. He seemed to be holding in his breath, body stiff. They all watched each other curiously, and Optimus wondered what Soundwave was thinking.

"Did you just shoot your own mechs?" The tense silence was finally interrupted by Chromia, who was puzzlingly watching the two 'Cons.

"Seems like it," Shadowstriker remarked as if that was the most obvious thing to say.

Soundwave finally stepped forward, visor not leaving Optimus' stare. "The cityspeaker chamber is just along this corridor. We're nearing the end of the line."

Optimus hummed, taking it as an acknowledgment that the two were to be coming with them at last, and to put an end to this turmoil forever, 

"Let us proceed onward."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Things started to get more confusing and frightening when every one of them got surrounded by mysterious entities, some kind of elite breed of super soldiers.

Megatron began talking in riddles that Optimus and his team did not understand, Soundwave and Shadowstriker entirely out of it as well.

It turned out that their assumptions of Megatron's purpose with multiverse weapons to destroy Cybertron was not the exact intention. But apparently, they were supposed to be made as self-defense against a powerful entity and to avoid obliteration?

He was explaining that these Perfect Decepticons were not his creation but that they belonged to the Other One, their rightful Lord and Master. And that they were waiting for him to arrive.

Optimus and the rest were not going to wait until that was to happen.

Everyone fought the giant and bulky Decepticon soldiers with all they've got. When their regular attacks did not work against them, Optimus and Megatron granted their troops with the Powers of Cybertron, and as strong as they were now, managed to defeat them at last.

Before Optimus could advance to destroy Megatron's Matrix, he was alerted that the artifact itself was their only chance to defeat the Other One - and even more efficient if his own were to be combined. If this was indeed the way to stop the psychotic Megatron, Optimus was willing to take it.

Another wave of Perfect Decepticons teleported to them, and Megatron wasted no time in pulling out the multiverse weapon and cast the danger into Unspace. Despite himself, it caused Soundwave to flinch in the background at seeing the power it possessed. 

And then _he_ appeared.

This time, Megatron didn't react as swiftly, and his weapon got knocked out from his hands away onto the floor. 

"You are not worthy of being me."

Unbearable pain followed, stricken right in Megatron's chest, his Decepticon insignia burnt out by the Other One's hand.

The next thing that Soundwave knew after the Other One finished telling his story, the Decepticons knelt, as if to serve their new master. If it was true, or if they just did it to save themselves from being killed off by his hand, Soundwave didn't know. Either way, Soundwave was not going to follow _any_ Megatron anymore, ever.

He didn't kneel.

Instead, he glanced at the multiverse weapon on the ground, thinking. It was the closest to him. If he'd be able to get a hold of it, he could use it against the Other One.

"What are you doing?" Shadowstriker's whisper reached him from below while she was crouching on the ground.

He made a step forward towards the weapon.

"Soundwave,"

Soundwave's visor narrowed, fixating the Other One with a death glare.

"I remember you as my most trusted and competent Calculating Spy Officer," the mad mech regarded him, crimson optics shining brightly, "I wouldn't take you as the mech to turn against me by will."

"Well, you see," Soundwave hummed, "I've finally got some sense into my processor to not follow a freak mech like you." 

The statement made the Other One chuckle darkly, the rumbling sound only causing Soundwave to glare more. One of the Autobots' expressions softened strangely at hearing Soundwave's pronouncement.

"In my universe, after I got my army and ordered them to get rid of every single unneeded Decepticon... you were the last I got my hands on." the Other One walked up to Soundwave until he was just a few inches from touching him if he dared to extend his arm. Soundwave stood. "You were begging me to spare you, promising that you'd serve me the best you could. But in fact, you'd never be as brilliant as my custom army of Perfect Decepticons."

The offensive remark did nothing to Soundwave. He felt the mech inching even closer,

"I didn't need you anymore. Not even you," the Other One's voice went lower, "And the noises and screams you made while I tore your chest apart and then your pity pet. Oh, they were such a delight."

Soundwave's vents hitched at the mention of Laserbeak. How could he do something like that?!-

"Now, I wonder if those wonderful noises would be the same coming from you as well." He chuckled, "Why don't we find out?"

An enormous punch in the head sent Soundwave smacking it on the ground with a shout escaping him. He saw white for a second, and then he was held down by his face. If the mech used the burning power in his palm, Soundwave would be done. He _didn't_ crawl at the arm to get it off, and even despite that, he felt scorch. His agonizing scream was followed by screeching static as his chest got crushed by the Other One's foot, alarms appearing on his HUD indicating that the glass shattered. With more pressure on the ball of the foot, the pede shifted slightly, and Soundwave recognized how the leg began to arch due to motion, sinking in.

The palm disappeared from his face, and Soundwave's world spun in agony, watching as the blurry vision of the tremendous Megatron splayed his hand to reach inside his broken chest-

The Other One didn't finish his movement as he was hit in the face and the Matrix of Leadership got snatched from his hand. There was more shouting from the mad mech, but Soundwave couldn't figure out what he was saying. A grunt escaped Soundwave as the painful pressure of the great foot finally left him. He heavily turned his head to the side to see Bumblebee taking off in his alt mode, far away from the mad mech who followed him, and then they were both gone.

He felt energon gathering in his insides, or more precisely, right where Laserbeak was seated. 

No...

Shadowstriker was first at his side, recognizing her with the smudgy image of a small circle of a red optic and the other being wider. She was furious, and her usual penetrating voice felt more distant as if it was leaving, but she was right there beside him. More faces were appearing right before him. Dead End? There was some Autobot too. That one with the sword? He felt Shadowstriker's hands rest on his head, only for them to flinch away as if burnt. He checked his temperature. It was too high for his liking.

Not only in his head, but _every circuit_ in his body was burning and throbbing in _pain._

His vision began to fade.

Shadowstriker grew even more stressed, her shaking hands trying to rest on his chest, but all Soundwave could see was a slow-moving mass of greys and other dull colors before he got swallowed by the darkness.


	7. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoaaa, a month has passed already since the last update! Somebody stop the time!  
> Anyway, I hope ya'll are having great holidays! I came here with a chapter, at last, enjoy!~
> 
> and so the drama begins

* * *

Soundwave's systems slowly came online one by one. His red, glimmering screen was screaming warnings at him. But the messages looked so glitchy that they were impossible to read. There was ringing in his audios, so loud that he thought about going back to sleep.

Wait, had he been sleeping?

 _No_ , he had been unconscious. Soundwave was pretty sure of it if the discomfort in his entire body was anything to go by,

Not only that, he felt pain. The ache behind his visor just seemed to increase. And if he dared to activate it, he was sure his head would spin.

What was the last thing he remembered? Ah, right, the Other One. The Megatron X from the other universe that their ridiculous Lord of the Decepticons brought and nearly made them all deactivate. All because he wanted the Matrix of Leadership for himself.

Selfish frag.

Then some noises sent a thrum to Soundwave's brain module as something heavy got moved around briskly. Soundwave twitched his arm in the hopes of regaining some movement to it. What is happening? Soundwave reached up to grab at his chest, only to find the cover open wide. Instead of feeling Laserbeak, his shaky fingers came in contact with something round attached to his frame.

A tube.

Soundwave nearly choked as he deeply in-vented in shock.

Suddenly, he felt a rush of stress, and his spark pulse quickened - an urge to escape.

His other hand joined to grab at the tube, and he _pulled._ It barely budged. Somebody got a hold of his servos and rested them against his sides on a cold surface again.

There was a voice next to Soundwave's right.

_Shadowstriker?_

Soundwave stilled and tried to focus on what she was saying, only to no avail. His audio receptors still weren't done rebooting.

Instead, there was a ding, and he finally got a visual feed of his surroundings. The blurry image of Shadowstriker was easily recognizable, and, wait, was he laying down on a berth? And oh my Primus, why was everything else around him white. Another figure came into his view on the left.

The Autobot medic?!

No way this Autobot was going to operate on his frame. Why was he brought here?!

"Ke..ep...cal..m....you...'re.....safe." Shadowstriker was speaking, her voice gentle.

"H..o...l.d....hi-m.....he'...s......g..oin..g......to..dama-ge himself if he keeps thrashing!"

Soundwave recognized Ratchet's voice more clearly. Next, his visual feed focused, and he could see that Shadowstriker's hand had settled on his upper right chest, reassuring him.

"It's alright, Soundwave. We're in the Autobot's base in their medical bay! We're fine."

They were on the Autobots' side of the border..? Soundwave stopped shuddering. He slowly looked around, noticing the red symbol on a far wall. He glanced back at Shadowstriker and caught a glimpse of something white wrapped around her arm, which was injured earlier during their infiltration. 

Infiltration..? Right. He acted on the plan with Hot Rod that they both proposed. He had gotten rid of the multiverse weapons and accompanied the Autobots' leader at the final step into the cityspeaker chamber.

Shadowstriker had gotten injured in the arm. Now, it repaired? Did Ratchet do that?

Soundwave stilled, his systems stabilizing. He brought one of his hands to rub at his faceplate. His own wound got repaired as well, the imprinted hot hand of the Other One no longer present. But what about,

"Where is Laserbeak?.." Soundwave's voice sounded hoarse and glitchy.

Shadowstriker blinked her red optics unsurely. Soundwave looked up at her when she didn't answer.

There was silence, the only sound being Ratchet fiddling with his medical tools on the other side of the room. Shadowstriker's expression grew tense, and then she moved away on her stool, revealing what was behind her. Laserbeak was lying on a nearby desk, his wings scrapped and bent at uncomfortable angles. Harsh breaths coming from his damaged beak were the only signs of his consciousness.

Soundwave couldn't describe the sorrow and anger that swirled in his spark. He desperately reached for Laserbeak with his right arm. Shadowstriker let him, watching as Soundwave's hand softly caressed the underside of Laserbeak's chin and then the sides of his head, Laserbeak nuzzling into the touch with closed optics.

The Autobot medic joined them at the desk's side with a tool, the sight of it nerving Soundwave. "Laserbeak took it harsher than you as he was seated inside you for too long while leaking energon." Ratchet explained, and that was certainly not what Soundwave wanted to hear. "But don't worry, he will be up in no time after a few days of rest," he powered up the tool, "I'll take care of him-"

A dark blue hand grabbed Ratchet's wrist in a firm grip. Ratchet winced at the unwelcome and unexpected reaction.

"Your hands are the last ones I'd let to operate on my minicon, _doctor._ " Soundwave coldly cut him off, "You're not going to touch him."

Soundwave felt the strength coming back to him, and he would damn well unplug himself from the tubes in his frame if he had to to get that 'Bot away from Laserbeak.

"Ratchet patched me up, and a few other of ours! " Shadowstriker spoke up, voice convincing. "He's taking care of everyone after the assault."

_Everyone?_

"My arm has never been better. Ratchet will fix Laserbeak just fine, trust me."

Soundwave considered it. If Shadowstriker showed likeness and approval of the medical examinations, he could let Ratchet do his work. Right? Shadowstriker didn't look like she had gotten poisoned or enraged by something the Autobots had done. Besides, he didn't have a choice. There was nobody else in their own ranks who could take care of them.

Soundwave's hand moved away from Ratchet's to give Laserbeak a small caress in reassurement, then rested it on the berth. Shadowstriker nodded to Ratchet, and he resumed his action and got to work on patching Laserbeak's wings.

"How long was I out?" Soundwave asked after a little while, rubbing at his faceplate with his other hand.

"Three days. I think you are the last one to have woken up." Ratchet said. "Everyone else besides you and Megatron has been discharged from the med-bay."

" _Megatron_ is in here?"

"Optimus' orders. I am doing what he tells me to do."

Soundwave shifted in his berth, perking up on his elbow rather forcefully. The pressure of the tube in his chest made him grunt in discomfort. Shadowstriker went in to press her hands against Soundwave's shoulders to try to coax him to lay back down.

"You're taking care of the very mech who brought the curse of the Other One against us, the mech who endangered every single of us, and the planet itself?!" Soundwave roared in disbelief.

"Soundwave, now is not the time-"

Soundwave pushed Shadowstriker away despite her efforts, and this time he tore the tube out of his chest, sparks flying across his frame as he did so.

"What are you doing?!-" Ratchet shrieked as Soundwave hopped off the berth and moved towards him with heavy steps.

"Do _you_ not see what Megatron has done?"

Soundwave was furious, and Ratchet couldn't exactly hold him off, and even worse, he couldn't risk injuring his patient.

Ratchet didn't realize he was walking backward until he got pressed against the wall. Soundwave's hand pinned him there by his throat while his other grasped at the medic's wrist. Ratchet grunted in pain as Soundwave squeezed, and the tool fell from his hand, clattering on the floor.

"Megatron does not deserve this. He nearly made everyone die, yet, you're giving him treatment."

"I don't like it either, Soundwave. But Optimus-"

"Then let him succumb to his injuries." Soundwave pressed, his voice lowering itself, "In the meanwhile, he will have lots of time to think about all the bad things he has done."

"He has a worse fate waiting for him, I assure you!"

"What could be a worse fate than _death?!_ "

A painful shriek resounded to the two upset mechs' right, catching their attention. Laserbeak jerked in an attempt to turn his shaky frame, screeching as if telling them to stop their useless argument. Soundwave was immediately at his side, and Ratchet was relieved of being let go, deeply in-venting to catch his breath. He watched the Decepticon lightly pet Laserbeak's head as if in apology. Shadowstriker surveilled the scene before her, not wanting to intervene any further, but she was on edge.

"Where is Dead End?" Soundwave asked.

Shadowstriker looked at Soundwave, "He's downstairs with Clobber, Arcee, and maybe a few others. I think they're trying to 'interrogate' him about the stunts he has performed with Megatron."

Soundwave hummed in thought. Perhaps, he could join into the so-called interrogation. He had some things to say in that traitor's face. The two weren't going to walk out of this innocently.

"I'm going to have a word with him." Soundwave stood up from his position at Laserbeak's side. "You," he pointed at the femme, "watch the medic as he treats Laserbeak."

"Ah, ah! I haven't discharged you yet!" Ratchet said, gathering the tool from the floor and stepping toward the desk Laserbeak was seated on, "I still need to check a few of your systems and processor activity. Count in your spark now as you removed that tube."

Soundwave turned and glared, "I have never felt better, doctor. I am more than capable of making my way around the place."

Shadowstriker grabbed at his shoulder from behind, gently. The dark blue mech stilled, regarding her. "I know that you want both of them to pay for what they've done. And they will," she promised, "I am sure you've got a lot to say to them."

Soundwave hummed.

Shadowstriker smirked. Her expression softened as she eyed the desk, "But right now, I think Laserbeak is the one that needs your attention and comfort the most. You should be here by his side while Ratchet patches him up. Laserbeak will feel better, knowing that his partner is here."

Soundwave looked at Laserbeak and realized that Shadowstriker was right. He shouldn't be selfish when anger took him. Anger could destroy him and hurt the others around him. Anger could get quite intoxicating at times. It made your mouth work faster than your mind. He couldn't hurt Laserbeak more by his actions. He needs to calm down and be here for him and Shadowstriker. While he does that, he could revise in his processor what he would say to the two 'Cons...

"I'll stay." Soundwave eventually said out. Shadowstriker let go of him once she was sure the dark blue mech wouldn't lunge at the medic again. Going to sit on the stool again, she rested her chin in her propped up hand at her knee, watching as the dark blue mech continued, "Once you get done with Laserbeak, I'll let you do one scan on me just so we're clear, nothing else."

It took Ratchet a few seconds before he registered the statement. He nodded his head, "Alright, of course! After that, I'll let you be. And you can come to visit Laserbeak anytime during his hospitalization. Deal?"

As if he would ever leave him unsupervised.

Soundwave took his seat on the berth, legs hanging off at the edge, his visor following every step of Ratchet as he started to work on Laserbeak's injuries. 

"Deal."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_In the meanwhile_

All he wanted was to see Megatron, check on his status, ask for instructions, and then leave. But the moment when the duo of Autobots stepped into the waiting room and stopped him, he knew he was trapped. They must've followed him, tracked his steps or something. He hated this.

"We just want to talk," they said. The duo asked so many questions all at once, Dead End having few answers to them. He swore he had a headache from all the queries that were continuously getting asked. He even thought about playing dead so he could get taken into the med-bay for the rest of the day. Maybe if he pretended he was dead, it might put an end to this suffering.

"Why did you run off with Megatron into the multiverse?" A pink Autobot femme asked. Arcee, was it her name?

"I didn't even want anything to do with those multi-tentacled freaks in the first place. What's so hard to understand about that?" Dead End grimaced.

"What I can not understand," Arcee paced the room, "is how stealing a Matrix of Leadership from another double was such a great idea!"

"Hey, I didn't steal it. Ask this to Megatron when you see him." Dead End crossed his arms defensively.

"It brought incredible danger!" Whatever Dead End said seemed to go in one audio receptor and out of the other, "Did you not think about the consequences?!" Arcee's optics grew wide.

"Whatever. It has been taken care of, and we are going to go back to our lives." Dead End shot back, desperately wanting to get out of this conversation, "Now leave me alone."

"How do you want to continue living your life, Dead End?"

It was Clobber who spoke this time, daring to ask quite a difficult question. It made Dead End pause, thinking hard on it.

There was silence for a good while until Dead End finally spoke up, the words coming out somewhat unsure, "Continue serving Megatron once he is up and going, of course," he said, his voice gathering a more confident tone, "At least he sees something in me."

Arcee and Clobber exchanged a glance. As if they were hiding something. It made the Decepticon nervous.

"Dead End..." Clobber's honeyed voice hovered over the room, "He's not going to be going anywhere."

"What do you mean by that?"

They stayed quiet. Nothing happened for a long moment. After what seemed like forever, the entrance door slid open.

Hot Rod barges into the waiting room where the two 'Bots with Dead End had been residing for at least quarter an hour now. "Hey, this is a medical bay, not a surveillance room where you interrogate a suspect!"

Hot Rod's voice was nowhere near playful. It was tinted with seriousness, commanding. He looked disappointed, an emotion that Arcee hadn't seen in him for a long time. Usually, the displeasure had been directed personally at himself, but now, it seemed like it was the other way.

Clobber with Arcee looked at each other again, becoming aware that they should have chosen a different place to talk with Dead End.

"I'm sorry, Hot Rod. I might have gotten a bit carried away." Arcee apologized, optics going dim. Clobber was seen fiddling with her claw thumbs.

A femme nurse bot appeared behind a counter, having heard the disturbance. Her optics found the three accused, "If you're not going to be visiting any patient or you didn't come to get medical attention, I will kindly ask you to leave."

With that simple statement, Clobber with Arcee saw themselves out, making their way for the doors, sparing a last glance to Hot Rod. Dead End was relieved, almost considering thanking the nurse that she sent them out.

At last, he decided to nod at her silently, and she returned the gesture. Now, he could go on.

However, Hot Rod was watching him, and Dead End froze for a moment. The last time they had seen each other was when Hot Rod infiltrated the warehouse with Thunderhowl, and Dead End had fled due to the risk of getting captured. But right here, right now, there were no risks. Well, maybe one - and that was Hot Rod questioning Dead End's decisions and motives. No, he wasn't going to go through that again.

Dead End straightened his posture and kept his optics away from looking anywhere but at the Autobots' commander, and made to cross the room to get to the stairs so he could meet Megatron and-

"I know someone who'd like to speak to you more than you think."

Dead End stopped right next to Hot Rod when those words left his mouth. He knew who he was talking about,

"On personal terms," Hot Rod specified. If Dead End dared to look up at him, he'd see that Hot Rod's optics were sincere, blue, and bright. But the top ridges were lowered, almost signifying remorse?

Dead End still didn't bring his head up to meet Hot Rod's gaze when he spoke up, "I don't want to talk to him about anything."

And then he was gone, his cold back facing Hot Rod as he ascended the stairs.

Hot Rod vented a deep sigh.

It was the only chance with Dead End, and he had lost it. Arcee and Clobber made him even more nervous, and that didn't make it any better. They had chosen the wrong approach toward Dead End to question him. Perceptor informed Hot Rod that most of their friends were up to speak with Dead End - given the plan they had made up: for the Autobots and Decepticons to understand each other harmonically.

As the first approach, it didn't go very well.

Well, Hot Rod must admit that he also didn't play it off very well, for he should have shut his mouth instead. He even told the two femmes off rather forcefully. He should apologize for that once he sees them again.

Scrap, he felt so tired after everything.

He hadn't been getting much sleep, always having to be up and moving, working at the command center, making sure that order and services were maintained, given the fact that most of the Autobots couldn't stand seeing a Decepticon on their side. The possibility of the Decepticons and Autobots to cooperate after what they had accomplished was still very low.

And Hot Rod, there was only one mech from the Decepticon's ranks who he could work with and trust,

"Can I help you with anything?"

The nurse bot's calm voice brought Hot Rod out of his thoughts. He blinked, remembering why he was here in the first place. He straightened and approached the counter with steady steps.

He took a deep vent in concentration before he spoke up, "I need to go see Soundwave. It is-"

"Urgent? I'm sorry, but his room's occupied at the moment. Ratchet is busy with operating on him."

"But it has already been three days! Is everything alright?" Hot Rod asked.

"I can understand you're worried about him, and I can assure you that Ratchet has been doing everything he can to stabilize him," the femme replied. She picked up a datapad on her side, reading through it. "But I do have some good news for you today."

"What are they? Did he-"

"Soundwave has woken up," -a warm feeling flowed through Hot Rod's body as he heard that- "Ratchet is doing a few last scans on him to make sure that everything is alright and that there are no signs of trauma," she regarded Hot Rod with reassuring optics. "I am sure you'll be able to see Soundwave tomorrow."

Hot Rod felt a smile spreading on his faceplates. Probably the first smile after long four days.

"Since he is now awake... I am sure Ratchet will bring new reports about his condition at the end of the day when he's finished. I will be patient."

"Well, you know where to wait."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ratchet had finally finished tending to Laserbeak's injuries, and Soundwave was satisfied with the results. He must admit, the medic did a decent job. But he wasn't going to praise him out aloud. He wanted to see Laserbeak in full health.

Ratchet was done, for now, implying that they should all take rest. That Laserbeak needed it the most after the recent difficult operation. The small body needed to adjust. Ratchet strapped energon fuel lines to Laserbeak's frame with an injected syringe to keep him stable and keep track of his spark pulse.

After Ratchet finished with the last scan on Soundwave, the dark blue mech had excused himself with a statement that he needed to go outside and get fresh air, and Ratchet wasn't going to bother anymore. Shadowstriker stayed in the room with Laserbeak and the medic.

The truth was, Soundwave didn't really plan to go outside. He was going to find Megatron, no matter how long it took him to locate the room he was lying in,

Soundwave didn't have to look for long, as an opportunity rose right in front of him. A door opened, and he hid behind a corner. He peeked, and to his surprise, he saw Dead End closing it and retreating down a pair of stairs. Screw Megatron, Dead End was an easier target. 

If he could follow him outside this time and take him into a corner somewhere...

Soundwave took onto the hunt, making sure to keep some distance between him and the mech as he tracked him downstairs. When they reached the ground floor, Dead End immediately made for the exit after he handed some keycard to the nurse bot. The doors opened for him, and he took his leave.

Soundwave was about to do the same before a specific red and gold-colored frame caught his attention.

Soundwave noticed Hot Rod sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room. When he came closer, he realized that the Autobot was recharging. He looked peaceful. Soundwave realized that these must've been the only times when Hot Rod could power down, be free from all the worries that circled him every day.

Soundwave thought about letting him sleep and watch him in the meanwhile until he woke up. But that would be quite weird, wouldn't it? On the other hand, Hot Rod must've had a reason to come here. Did he come to see him?

"He's entered recharge mode the instant he sat down in the chair." A voice spoke next to him. Soundwave almost didn't notice the femme nurse standing behind the counter. "He's been waiting for you for a long time."

Soundwave quietly walked over to Hot Rod's recharging frame, going down on one knee, so he was just in level with Hot Rod's face. But something didn't look quite right. His optic ridges twitched here and there. His expression scrunched up as if he was in pain. He let out a deep vent once in a while, shuddering. Perhaps a bad dream?

Soundwave's hand carefully, almost hesitantly, settled on Hot Rod's right shoulder. There was no reaction until Soundwave lightly nudged him and caused Hot Rod to lunge forward.

**_"NO!"_ **

Soundwave was taken aback, his visual feed glitching when Hot Rod's forehead collided with his own from the sudden awakening. Soundwave managed to steady himself just in time before he could hit the floor on his backside.

Rubbing his head from the impact, Soundwave looked up to see Hot Rod's shocked expression.

"S-Soundwave..?"

A grunt escaped the dark blue mech. Hot Rod could land a big, strong hit.

"Soundwave! I-I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Hot Rod leaned forward, bringing his hands to Soundwave's head without thinking to caress it gently.

"It's just a headbutt, idiot. I had worse."

Soundwave didn't make any move to shove him off, and Hot Rod was thankful for that. One of the speedster's hands rested on top of Soundwave's that was on the head, but he didn't let it stay there for long. It slipped down to Soundwave's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said sincerely.

Soundwave merely hummed in response. Why is the 'Bot so worried about him? There are others who he should be caring about,

They both stood up, Soundwave taking a step back to give Hot Rod more room. The speedster murmured something under his breath as he rubbed his optics.

"You were having a nightmare." Soundwave brought it up.

Hot Rod let out a deep sigh, "I've been on the edge of my mentality for the past few days. Everyone has," he gestured with one of his arms as he talked, "We're trying to take care of everyone else and keep things functioning. After the recent event, it has been a bit hectic."

Ah, perhaps there has been more going on that Soundwave didn't know about, But he will learn sooner or later. Even try to fix it by himself, since Megatron is out of order.

"Do you have anywhere else to go after this..?"

Hot Rod's question surprised Soundwave. "Why do you care?" his tone was harsher than he intended. But Hot Rod didn't pay much mind to it.

"Well, I figured that the only place you've been residing at is the building with the underground." Hot Rod shifted on his feet almost bashfully, "It doesn't seem... comfortable at best," he pointed out, "You don't have to be living under a scrapped roof."

Soundwave is silent, not answering. Instead, he lets Hot Rod continue to hear what he has to offer.

"There is an apartment in the center of our city. And you don't need to take long walks to reach the important destinations. I could rent you a room, and you can stay there as long as you want."

Soundwave was astonished, wondering why Hot Rod would offer him this. What did he do to deserve this? Just because he helped the Autobots in the infiltration?

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanna," Hot Rod smirked.

Soundwave thought about it. But then he realized the circumstances. The companionship between both factions still wasn't exactly on good terms. "I'm not sure if the Autobots would like it if they saw a Decepticon walking down their halls. Something could happen." And by 'something,' he meant 'fight.'

"Optimus and Megatron initiated another truce to ensure that no fights will break out."

_A truce?_

"And how long do you think this one will last?" They both knew how they always ended.

But Hot Rod wanted it to be different. 

He wished. "I didn't exactly want this one to be a truce," he admitted, his optics staring somewhere into the far, "It's a forced truce, as both sides have to keep themselves from pulling a trigger. I wanted it to be something where you could gradually learn to live together. Agree with each other." He let out a dreamy sigh,

"Maybe even the factions wouldn't have to be necessary after we would conclude that they don't matter anymore. That we're all equal, always have been."

Soundwave chuckled in admiration, "You have a nice aspiration, Hot Rod."

 _'You and I could make it a reality,'_ Hot Rod wanted to say.

"It could be real. It is a chance I am willing to take."

Silence fell upon them, Hot Rod's words hovering in the air as Soundwave slowly took them in. He wished for his people to live in peace. He and Hot Rod had the same objective. Could he take the chance to work with Hot Rod permanently to achieve this? No, he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

There was something else he wanted, though.

"Make sure the room is for two."

Hot Rod looked at him in question.

"For Shadowstriker, she'll be with me. After all, you didn't think I'd leave her alone somewhere without a place to stay, did you?"

"O-of course not!" Hot Rod quickly replied, gathering himself, "You'll have a shared room. I'm going to make sure of it."

That was easier than expected. It seemed like Hot Rod was going to do anything.

"Are they going to discharge you tomorrow?" Hot Rod asked, his optics hopeful.

"Indeed, they are," Soundwave replied, his posture relaxed.

"In that case... I could take you to the apartment and show you your room then. It'll be ready by then when we arrive."

"That would be... nice." Soundwave tried to find the right words to express gratitude. At least they seemed good enough from his point of view.

"Great! Then I..." Hot Rod broke off unsurely.

What should he do now? Offer something to do together while they're still here? Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden?

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow..?" Hot Rod eventually said.

Soundwave nodded, and Hot Rod returned the gesture with a small smile.

Hot Rod turned around.

Soundwave worriedly watched Hot Rod stumble on his feet on his way toward the entrance doors. Hot Rod let out an awkward laugh as he regained his posture. "Oh, yeah, uhh, tell Shadowstriker I said 'hi.'" 

He gave Soundwave one last glance and a small wave before he went outside and transformed, driving away into the sunset.

Soundwave turned to walk over to the nurse bot still standing by the counter, his EM field open and filled with honesty, certifying that he won't cause any trouble, "May I ask for the number of Megatron's room? I wish to pay him a _friendly_ visit."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Two floors up and Soundwave was standing right in front of the doors leading to Megatron's residency. There was no more hesitation as he inserted in a keycard he had gotten from the reliable femme. The hissing doors granted him entrance, and he stepped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show Soundwave screaming words at Megatron next chapter??


	8. Old bonds shatter, New bonds evolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ideas for the names of these chapters keep getting better and better, aka. idunno how to name them lol.
> 
> By the way!!! Hot Rod was supposed to be renting Soundwave a hotel room. But I changed it into an APARTMENT because I felt like it would work better with what I was planning to do while writing this chapter.  
> Soo, here it is - almost 6k words, full of Soundwave & Hot Rod with an extra spice of Arcee and other charas.  
> Also, flustered Hot Rod?? yesplease
> 
> Enjoy!~

A dim light shone above a berth in the far corner of the recovery room, right where a broad silver frame was seated. It was oddly quiet, the only noises coming from the machines attached to the warlord, beeping steadily, those being IVs, a spark monitor, and an energon tank at the side. Megatron looked as if he was on his death berth. If this were under different circumstances, if they were still friends, Soundwave would be grieving. He would have thought about thanking Megatron for making him a physically and emotionally firm mech and Commander. Just talk about things they both had achieved or any of those sorts that is said to a person on their death berth. But no, none of that was going to take place here. Things were different. 

A low, raspy voice spoke up, and Soundwave winced at the static that was accompanied with it, "Soundwave, I was just wondering when you might show up."

It sounded nothing like Megatron. This voice was weak, broken.

Before he could let his guard slip and let other emotions take him under, Soundwave straightened his shoulders and approached the berth.

"Well, I am here now." Soundwave stood just feet away from the mech so he could get a good look at him. Dull, dim optics. A cable tucked into Megatron's chest, where the Other One had hit him. Other wires and cables were stuck in other parts of Megatron's body, energon flowing through them.

"And certainly not here to offer you comfort and support in your recovery," Soundwave added.

Those dying just wanted their last moments to be eased before they joined Primus. Forgiving Megatron for all the bad he had done? Out of the question.

"I have figured." Megatron's deep voice rasped, "Given the circumstances that have happened in the last few weeks. You must be upset."

"Very, very upset." Soundwave glared, "The Decepticons have been kept in the dark long enough. Most of the soldiers no doubt followed you. Even though they knew what you were doing was very bad."

"Meanwhile you, and Shadowstriker came into the room beside Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots," Megatron's optics stared Soundwave down pathetically, "do not think I haven't noticed."

It seems like Megatron dodged the statement and instead chose to call out Soundwave for betraying him. Of course, Megatron wouldn't realize his own mistake, deciding to blame something upon others.

"You're right. We were with the Autobots." There was nothing to hide.

"How unfortunate, my best Decepticon Calculating Spy Officer turning against me?" Soundwave thought if 'betrayal' the right term to describe what he did.

"I simply chose to _open my eyes_ , Megatron." Soundwave emphasized his words, "It was about time I woke up and realized I've been going the _wrong path."_

Megatron chuckles, and then there was a slight pause until he spoke again, "I must say, you and that Hot Rod had done quite the job at leading the group during the Quintesson invasion. Did he also accompany you in shaping the plan of the infiltration?"

The name coming out of Megatron's intake made Soundwave freeze, and he tried hard not to let his next words come out as static, "So what if he did?"

"But what is he to you?"

Soundwave pauses. What was Megatron trying to accomplish by this?

"An associate, ally, companion, or just another slave that you use to get what you want?"

"I would never use somebody for my gain," came out without hesitation, "I am not like you."

That seemed to cause something to stir within Megatron as his optics went wide and EM field crashed against Soundwave's with almost murderous intent, "You dare to accuse me?! My people were the ones who decided to follow me, who were willing!"

"They followed you in hopes of a better Cybertron. You spoke about the equal rights of all Cybertronians and about establishing peace!"

The machines beeped frantically as Megatron's spark pulsed faster, his arms shuddering as he tried to prompt himself up on his elbows. There was a long pause between the two mechs. Megatron vented, thinking about his next statement. The system's piercing sounds slowed down as the warlord eased.  
"Yes... that is what was first intended," he started, "but even despite our efforts, the Council didn't change their views on us. So there was no other choice but to fight for our freedom with violence!"

"Fight for the freedom of the Cybertronians, or for the power you wanted to keep to yourself?"

Megatron stayed silent.

"Power and order. That is what you've always wanted." Soundwave said, his hands clenching into fists, "You _never_ wanted us to live free."

"You misunderstand me!" Megatron exclaimed, "I had to make a new rule so the Council would see that we were not afraid!"

Soundwave shook his head, "You've wanted to create your salvation army, your ideal race of Decepticons, from the very beginning. To get rid of everyone who was against you and your rule. You can not deny that."

Soundwave knew he hit the mark as he noticed how Megatron's head turned away to avoid the truth. It almost made Soundwave laugh. Megatron, too weak to talk back. It took another moment until Megatron's voice spoke up again,

"Let me ask you this. What is the correct way to establish freedom on Cybertron? How do you fight for it? Peacefully, or with violence?"

Soundwave went over it in his processor, trying to find the right words. His tone was calm and steady when he spoke, "When you had talked about our destiny on Cybertron, I followed you without question and believed that you would do the right thing regardless of the decisions to ensure freedom. Later, you made me think that violence is the answer."  
Soundwave paused for a bit, "I was blind. It was never the right thing to do."

"Then what is the right thing, Soundwave? Don't tell me that you are to _side_ with the Autobots."

Soundwave regarded him with self-assurance, "I am no Autobot. I am making my own beliefs and choices. I do what I think is right."

"What is it with you, Soundwave? Optimus' speeches getting under your plating?"

Soundwave dodges the question, instead choosing to say what _Megatron_ needed to hear."Not only did you want to destroy every Cybertronian who rose against you back on the planet. But now, you've been even taking it as far as to endanger the planet itself by _ordering Shockwave_ to corrupt it."

  
The memory flashed in Soundwave's vision for a moment, feeling a strange ache in his spark.

  
"As if that wasn't enough, you stole a Matrix of Leadership from another universe in hopes of getting the ultimate force of the Primes, proceeding to create multiverse weapons of destruction!"

Before Megatron could say anything, Soundwave continued.

"You fought with violence. And now look where that has gotten you!"

Megatron is silent once again, having lost the conversation.

"You... you became a monster." The words held such a stabbing hatred Megatron had never felt from his dearest Lieutenant Officer. Soundwave's venting is quick, hurt swirling in his EM field, "You manipulated me just like everyone else in the Decepticon ranks."

Megatron was no longer looking at him, and that was all confirmation Soundwave needed. He never knew that seeing the Leader of the Decepticon defeated would make him feel so... satisfied. And then he decided not to bother anymore. 

"I don't care whatever happens to you after this. I've said what I had to say."

Soundwave watched the warlord sulk. Turning away, Soundwave crossed the room towards the exit, "I'm done with following your Decepticon cause and your beliefs."

The doors slid shut as Soundwave left, and Megatron was left with his lonely thoughts.

After Soundwave returned the keycard to the nurse bot and bid her a good night, he made his way to his room, finding Shadowstriker sitting leaned with her head resting right next to Laserbeak's. They were both in a pleasant recharge, and Soundwave hummed at the sight of it. He noticed the smallest curve of Shadowstriker's lips signifying the tiniest smile. He had not seen this expression in her for a long time.

He decided not to disturb them, steadily settling into the medical berth, thankful that the cables were no longer there. Resting on his side, facing his two sleeping friends, Soundwave slipped into recharge.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"I'm sorry for telling you off like that. It wasn't very nice of me. I didn't mean to be so harsh." Hot Rod said in the morning when Arcee came over to help Hot Rod with his paint job. Hot Rod had meant to call her first, to apologize, but he was left surprised when she already rang at the doors to his hab suite. After all, it was also their schedule: the day to touch up Hot Rod's paint. Arcee always came right on time, no lazying around.

At first, Hot Rod thought she might not arrive due to what had happened yesterday evening. Well, he was proved wrong.

"It's alright, Hot Rod. No hard feelings. Sometimes we just let our words slip. Excessive work hours sometimes being the cause." Arcee's soft and calm voice spoke, reassuring Hot Rod that there was nothing to worry about,

There was no need or actual reason for her to get mad. Other than that, she was more than happy to help.

"So... you are not mad at me?" Hot Rod hesitated, standing unsurely in the middle of the room with arms outstretched to the sides while Arcee touched up his paint on his back. Using the tube they had been given by Ratchet, she smeared the gel over every inch of Hot Rod's plating.

"Of course not!" Arcee said, "It was nothing. Why would I be mad at you just because you told me to leave a place I had no business in in the first place?"

"That is quite a... strange thought? Indeed?" Hot Rod blinked his optics, staring forward. Hot Rod folded his spoiler so Arcee could reach better to his scapula plating.

The femme patted him as she did so, "See? Nothing to worry about," Hot Rod could almost feel Arcee's smile. "After we left, you were there to visit Soundwave. Right? How is he?" she decided to ask.

Hot Rod let out a small chuckle, letting the awkward memory of meeting Soundwave playback in his head. He decided not to dwell on it too long, "He's looking better than ever. Ratchet's going to discharge him today. I'm supposed to be meeting him and lead him to his and Shadowstriker's room I rented for them." 

"That's good to hear!" Arcee perked up at the news, "And really? You did that?" Hot Rod hummed. "That's so kind, Hot Rod. You always care so much for others."

A small smile spread across Hot Rod's face, but his optics held a different emotion. He prayed that Arcee wouldn't bring up his neglect. "Well, you know me. Always putting others first and on top of the list. As long as they're happy, it makes me happy, too."

"It is always nice to help others. But I also worry about you, Roddy. Are you alright? When was the last time you've slept?"

There, she was asking questions.

"Yesterday, actually." Hot Rod remembered rushing to his hab suite and crashing into a berth. Unfortunately, his sleep was supplemented with another nightmare, "Only for a few short hours, but it was better than nothing." 

The pink femme vented a small, short sigh. Shifting on her feet, Arcee circled Hot Rod until she was face to face with him, "You also need a break from work!" Arcee pointed up a finger as if she was scolding a misbehaving sparkling.

"You know I can't do that." Hot Rod narrowed his optics softly. "Everyone is counting on me to keep things running. After I guide the two to their hab suite, I have to go to the command center to-"

"The command center doesn't need two commanders to keep things in check, though!"

"Maybe, but-"

"I can take over the shift!" Arcee exclaimed with wide optics and a smile, "You could spend your time with Soundwave! Maybe go shopping together!"

"S-Shopping? Arcee, I don't think he'd be up for that-" Oh my Primus, this is so sudden.

"How do you know?" Arcee asked as she grabbed Hot Rod's hands and brought them together, "Oh, trust me! Instead of boring himself to recharge in his room, he'd be more than glad if you took him somewhere fun! You'll both enjoy it!"

"I-I don't know. He doesn't seem to be the type-" What is it with her dreaming about seeing him and Soundwave together?

"You could get to know him better then! That's what you want to do, right? And you love spending time with people. It makes you feel happy and fresh. So just be yourself, be confident, and approach him with that suggestion!"

Arcee could be so convincing at times! It even made sense! She knew Hot Rod so well.

"Alright, alright. I'll try, but what if Soundwave wouldn't want to?"

"He will want to! Trust me! Let me just finish up your pretty spoiler, so you're nice and shiny and ready for the date."

"What? I- Come on, don't say that!" _I don't even like him in that way. Do I?_ Hot Rod let out a yelp afterward as his sensitive plating got touched, "You've teased me before about it, but this time I think I'm going to heat up if you keep talking like that."

"Aww, a flustered Hot Rod? Nervous on his first date?"

"Please!" Hot Rod laughed, not believing this was happening right now, "You're going to be the death of me."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hot Rod loved Arcee a lot as a friend, someone he can stay a long time with and never get bored or tired of, like a lifelong friendship he has with Bumblebee. Hot Rod could be open to them about anything. Well, there might be only _one_ exception. Romantic relationships. Intimate feelings confused him, and he wouldn't seriously talk about them until he was sure they were real.

Hot Rod pushed the thoughts away before they got stronger and continued walking. He was met with quite a pleasant sight when he arrived at the waiting room in the medbay building.  
Soundwave was leaning back against one of the chairs with one of his legs thrown over the other, his pede softly moving to a beat to a song he was playing. He noticed that the nurse bot behind the counter was humming to its rhythm as well, both bots enjoying the comfortable atmosphere.

When Hot Rod's optics locked with Soundwave's visor, the music changed to another steady, slightly different beat. Sweet-toned, something Hot Rod hadn't heard from Soundwave before. But it was gone as fast as it began. Soundwave stood up, walking towards him in a slow, short stride, relaxed.

Soundwave greeted him with a nod.

"Hey," Hot Rod hailed him with a smile, "Had a nice recharge?"

"It was a bit uncomfortable. But that's because it was a med berth. Those are never enjoyable to recharge in." Soundwave said it with a bite behind his voice as if accusing.

There was a small giggle behind the counter. Soundwave chose not to regard it much.

"Well," Hot Rod began softly, "That is now to change. You're going to be spending the next nights in comfy sheets."

Soundwave hummed in appreciation.

Hot Rod's optics looked around the room, searching for the second bot that was supposed to go with them.

"Where is Shadowstriker? Is she not feeling well-"

"She's with Laserbeak to keep him company. At my request. Ratchet is giving him the last check-ups. I'll show Shadowstriker to the apartment next time I see her."

"I can understand that." Hot Rod said without letting his voice break. It was clear Soundwave didn't want to leave Laserbeak alone. And he still didn't trust Ratchet wholeheartedly. "Alright! Shall we go?"

Hot Rod gestured towards the exit, and Soundwave took the hint and strolled outside.

"Keep yourself safe and healthy." The nurse bot femme exclaimed, bright blue optics open wide as she watched the two mechs leave.

When they had walked a good few feet away from the building, Hot Rod spoke up, "So! Laserbeak has gotten stabilized. He needs a few days of rest, and he will be fine and back with you in your chest. Right?"

Soundwave merely nodded, slightly turning his head in anticipation. However, not directly looking at Hot Rod.

"What about you?" Hot Rod continued, "You've been in a coma for, I dunno, three days? And then you wake up as if nothing ever happened to you. Has Ratchet given you some super-enhanced nano-bots to repair your circuits or something?" 

"I have a fast self-repair mechanism. It is a gift. I don't know what else the 'doc did to me, but you can be certain, I rather do _not_ want to know." Soundwave winced at the flashback of a tube shoved inside his chest cavity. Hopefully, there was no useless chemical scrap added to it.

"Despite feeling well, Ratchet says I should be taking it easy. But I don't need to listen. I know my body better. I know what it _needs_ and what it can _endure."_

Hot Rod vented a small laugh, "I guess. But know that Ratchet is here for you and everyone else. It is his job. He makes sure that everyone is up and runnin'."

"He better do his job well, then." Soundwave looked at Hot Rod. The speedster knew that Soundwave was speaking about Laserbeak.

"He will." Hot Rod put an assuring hand to rest on Soundwave's shoulder, letting it settle there for a bit. To his relief, Soundwave didn't wince at the contact.

When the dark blue mech still didn't react for a while, Hot Rod cleared his vocalizer and put his hand away, resting it at his side as they both continued walking.

"Why are you helping us?"

Soundwave's question didn't surprise Hot Rod. He knew he'd be asked this frequently. "I just don't want you guys to get thrown somewhere to scrap and wait for your paint to wear off, or worse."

"If this is you showing gratitude because I chose to join forces with you to get rid of Megatron's plans, you don't have to-"

"I'm not doing this because I owe you something. I'm doing this because I care about you."

"Yeah... I figured." Soundwave remembered Hot Rod saying this to him when they were in the underground base. It almost looked as if the whole conversation was repeating itself in a sense.

Hot Rod smiled. "We are no longer enemies, Soundwave. Are we?" he turned towards the mech, walking backward,

"You do realize you're asking me this while leading me to a room you rented for us."

"I want to hear you say it. I know 'friends' might be a bit much... but what would you call it?"

Soundwave pauses for a moment. He lets his choice of answer roll in his processor, then eventually speaks out, "Whatever works between the two of us."

Whatever Soundwave visualized, there was no right term to describe what Hot Rod was to him at the moment. Ally? Associate? What did they have? Companionship? He wasn't sure yet.

Hot Rod didn't mind the generic answer. He knew this was a start for something good to unfold. As long as it was good, it was a big plus. 

Sooner or later, they've finally reached their destination, the apartment building itself towering over them. Soundwave didn't dare to ask how many floors it must have - it looked more like a skyscraper. The inside though looked mesmerizing. There was lots of attention to aesthetic detail, and when Soundwave got finally taken to his room on the forty-seventh floor, it got even better. High-quality furnishing (couch, desk, king-sized bed) and there was a nice view of the city out of the window. The night would make it a perfect spectacle.

"Sooo, this is it! A bed with the best mattress you could have. A good-sized TV to watch Alien Hunt! or anything else that you prefer, and look, the wash racks are right there next room!" Hot Rod pointed to the far corner with a doorway that led to a personal shower, "Basically, this is the best place to relax after a long day!"

Hot Rod continued rambling as Soundwave surveyed his new living space with curiosity, taking in every detail. He had never seen anything like this. It was almost surprising that Hot Rod would let him, Shadowstriker, and Laserbeak live in such luxury. Temporarily or permanently, it didn't matter - he loved this.

He ran a hand over the bedsheets inquisitively, "This is very nice of you, Hot Rod."

Hot Rod blinked from his spot wherever he strolled to while talking.

"I like it. A lot. I am sure Shadowstriker and Laserbeak will too."

"Oh!" Hot Rod beamed, turning to lean against a wall with one shoulder, "I-I'm glad to hear that! I know there are only the basics," he gestured with his hands. Soundwave narrowed his visor. Was that bot being serious for real? 'Basics' was a pitying word to describe the comfort around him.

"The rest of the room is a bit empty - the shelves are just hanging there with nothing to hold. And the desk right here?" Hot Rod tapped it with a finger, "I think it could get upgraded to a small workshop you could use for anything to create of your own."

Soundwave regarded Hot Rod with interest. Hot Rod smirked, "You mentioned you got a degree in science, so why not? You could pick up the hobby again."

"Yes," Soundwave replied, his voice sounding softer than he thought. "It has been some time since I've done something like that."

Hot Rod chuckled, detaching himself from the wall, "Yes, and speaking of that! I've thought of something fun we could do."

"And that is?"

"Buying you some things to decorate your room with!" Hot Rod cheered, making a pose. Soundwave's posture changed, and he stared at him as if the speedster was out of another world. 

Hot Rod quickly became aware of the way Soundwave's physical language shifted. His spark started pounding. Had he overstepped? Would Soundwave prefer to do something relaxing instead? "I mean, it's an offer? We don't have to do that if you don't want to. We could find something else to do, chill and talk, find a game to play, or-"

"I'll go," Soundwave said, cutting Hot Rod off before more words could spill from his mouth.

A big wave of relief swelled through Hot Rod, his spark slowing down to its primary rhythm. "Oh, so you want to?"

It wasn't that Soundwave didn't want to go. This bot just kept surprising him at every turn. Soundwave _wasn't expecting_ Hot Rod to ask him for a stroll to the market square. But here it was. "Yes. At least it'll be something to occupy me with, even if it is just a walk through the city." he trailed off, "Perhaps I could find something to buy Shad as well."

Hot Rod smiled at the nickname. Soundwave cared. He _cares._ Hot Rod hasn't seen this in a Decepticon for centuries. Ex-Decepticon?

Nevertheless, he was looking forward to this.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

What Soundwave _did_ expect, however, was Hot Rod's endless chattering. Traditionally, he would be aghast and try to get away from the Autobot as far as possible, but no. He found himself listening in, letting the 'Bot converse about some adventure that he and Bumblebee had gone to during pre-war Cybertron. Hot Rod seemed to be so at ease with Soundwave now, excited even. The sight of a content smile and the confidence that just resonated from the speedster caused something to stir warmly in Soundwave's spark. He couldn't quite figure out why, though.

Hot Rod was not bothered by the slightest that he was walking the streets with a Decepticon, the suspicious leers of other pedestrians and buyers lost to him. The odd pair drew attention just by walking side by side. But Soundwave's glance toward the rude stares immediately had the groups looking away, finding the goods more interesting all of a sudden.

Soundwave realized Hot Rod changed the subject.

"You know, I haven't been having the best of the days. Work and all that. But now we're hanging out, and I'm happy to have put those exhausting days behind me."

"You deserve the break. I guess," Soundwave said, feeling Hot Rod brush their shoulders lightly. Soundwave took the gesture as friendly.

"I wouldn't have spent it any other way."

Soundwave looked at him, but before he could say anything, Hot Rod was already striding to some stall that was selling equipment.

"Look! Here's the science stuff you can get!" Hot Rod beamed, optics scanning each device. Soundwave was by his side in an instant, examining the components, "The basic kit is on sale. It has everything you need to get started. Do you want it? I can buy it for you."

"Hot Rod," Soundwave stopped him, "You don't have to. I can get it myself."

Hot Rod scowled. Soundwave shushed him before the speedster could make a scene. "You can help me set it up when we get back."

At that, Hot Rod smirked. "Deal."

While they're walking through the city center of the plaza, a fight between an Autobot and a Decepticon breaks out just a few feet away from them. Hot Rod doesn't notice it as he keeps speaking about some tale. Soundwave watches the scene unfold before him, seeing how the smaller, troubled Autobot curls on themselves as the Decepticon roughly shoves him against a metal pole. 

Soundwave moved.

"H-Hey, Sounds! Where are you-" Hot Rod called after him. He didn't have to ask any more questions as his optics fell on the assault.

Soundwave intervenes, pulling the 'Con away from the victim before another hit could get landed.

"Knock it off. This fight is unnecessary."

"Hey, stay away from this! It's none of your business."

The mech did not listen. Soundwave pushed him further away when the 'Con was about to punch the poor Autobot.

"Get lost, traitor!" The Decepticon snapped.

"I am no traitor. I only did what was right. _You_ should think about what you're doing. Stand down before things are going to get nasty." 

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, hit me? I don't think that is a good pet behavior."

Soundwave glared, "Who are you calling 'pet'?"

"Everyone knows you've been following that hot rod Autobot like a dog! Doing whatever he says!" The mech growled, "It's hard to unsee. Ever since that invasion, I bet you couldn't let your processor think about anything else but him. Admit it."

"Alright, that's enough." Hot Rod steps in. And right after that, the 'Con laughed out loud, as if making fun out of the Autobot. Almost everyone in the plaza was looking at them.

"Oh, look, the Owner coming in to scold his-"

"I'm sorry, but you've got the most cliché and, the most cringe backtalk that I've ever come across. You're just ridiculing yourself."

The Decepticon arched one purple optic.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but there is a truce in place." Hot Rod indicated, "There are no fights to break out. And if there is one to happen, the attacker is to be sent to Optimus. I highly suggest that you cease what you're doing before you get handled to the Prime."

The mech, larger than Hot Rod and Soundwave both, paused. He glanced at the small bot who was decently shielded behind the two. Trying to decide if he was worth the risk, the 'Con eventually turned, letting out a frustrated grunt and stomping away.

Hot Rod let out a relieved sigh, nodding to Soundwave. Hot Rod turned to regard the still frightened bot, kneeling down towards them. Being this close, Hot Rod realized they were just a smaller teen. "Hey, it's okay. He's gone. Are you alright? He didn't hit you too hard, did he?"

With a soft, muffled sniff, the Autobot wiped away a tear, clutching something at their side, "I've never seen a Decepticon up _this_ close. This Decepticon was scary, but I'm fine!" they pointed at a small thing they were holding, "He wanted to take this from me. I bought it for my caretaker."

Hot Rod looked at a bright green gem in the small hand, which was glowing just the same color. "That is very pretty. I'm sure she'll be delighted once you give it to her."

The small bot nodded with wide optics and a smile. "Mhm! I need to get it to her as soon as possible!" they paused, "But first, I-I want to thank you for saving me from that bad mech. Thank you, Commander Hot Rod." -the speedster nodded- "And thank you, sir..."

"Soundwave." The dark blue mech said, still at full height.

The small bot bounced on their pedes, "Thank you, Soundwave! Have a good day!" they looked between the two mechs.

"You take care," Soundwave replied.

After a wave, the bot ran away and disappeared into the far crowd.

Hot Rod stood up, glancing at Soundwave, who looked quite proud of himself with a hand resting at his hip.

"You did a heroic thing today! That's something to admire." Hot Rod smirked.

Soundwave stifled a chuckle and shook his head, "They were in trouble, so I just helped."

 _Helped by verbally fighting off a mech in your ranks in front of an audience._ Hot Rod wanted to add.

They both turned to walk ahead, the spectators having turned away to busy themselves with whatever they were doing.

"I thought Shadowstriker said that most of the 'Cons were delighted to see you and me working together?"

"Not everyone. There is always someone in the ranks to find who doesn't have the same version of you or me." Soundwave explained, venting a sigh he didn't realize he was holding. "One might tell you one of us is an amazing, beautiful spark. Another mech might say that you're a cold-sparked glitch."

"I guess you are right." Hot Rod mused, rubbing at his chin. "I feel like I've heard this somewhere before."

Soundwave hummed.

Hot Rod lets a smile spread across his face, optics brightening, "And you know what? I think you standing up against Megatron was the right thing to do."

If Soundwave had a mouth, he would have returned the smile as well, the first one he would ever make towards an Autobot, "I think so too."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Later, sometime in the afternoon_

Dead End was back in the not-so-secret-anymore facility where he had built the multiverse cannon. It got barricaded, almost torn to shreds, off-limits of being used. The Autobots had made sure that nobody would get in. _Oh, they thought._

After a difficult discussion with Alphastrike, the brawn femme had consented to come with Dead End to the location and help him remove the debris so he could get inside. Dead End wouldn't be able to enter without aid from muscular arms. He _almost_ felt ashamed. From Megatron's orders, he was supposed to assess the damage. And see if the weapon was still, by some miracle, intact.

After the last obstacle had gotten rid of and the way was presented, Dead End cautiously stepped in. The only light was coming from the entrance they had just come through. It was late morning, but the way the inside was so dark and strange, it made for an ominous atmosphere. Almost as if they weren't welcome here.

Dead End regarded the cannon with close optics as he got near it. There wasn't much damage done - some plating tore here and there and- okay, some of the wires were cut off and hanging from places, but Dead End was sure he could still somehow put it back together. He could do this, for Megatron. Megatron saw something in him. He would do it, he would-

"You want to try jump-start it somehow? After one of the traitors had poisoned it with some reverse chemical substance, then I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think you'd be able to do it." Alphastrike spoke up.

Right, it must've been Shadowstriker. Dead End heard she and Soundwave were the ones responsible for infiltrating the warehouse and destroying what was supposed to be his and Megatron's plan to defend themselves against the Other One. They didn't know anything! What if the Other One came back again? What if Astrotrain wouldn't be able to hold him in long enough, and that ruthless mech would return? They had to get prepared. They couldn't trust anyone other than themselves and their followers who were still with them despite the truce.

Dead End narrowed his optics and focused on the damaged wiring in front of him, about to begin fixing.

But then something unexplainable happened.

The cannon turned itself one-hundred-and-eighty degrees and smacked Dead End off the platform he was steadying himself on.

Dead End hit the floor hard, smacking himself in the head. He grunted at the pain that surged through his frame, hopelessly trying to make of what had just happened.

 _"Dead End, change of plans,"_ Megatron's voice suddenly spoke through their comm-link, and Dead End cursed internally. But Megatron had his comm-link disabled while he was in the medbay... What is going on?

He felt himself getting helped to sit up by Alphastrike, but he couldn't keep himself straight, leaning back against her with another pained grunt. A surprised noise escaped her right after.

When Dead End's optics finally focused, making out his surroundings, he uncovered what it was that Alphastrike was startled by,

The cannon's very tip was pointing right at Dead End's face.

There was no way the weapon could have turned by itself. There was no explanation! Unless someone else was in the building with them, but then again, the cannon was controlled by the console that was on the other side of the room. And _nobody_ was there.

**:: I see you, little one. ::**

The voice came from the weapon itself, the tip's plating flexing and moving as if it had its own will, the mirrors of Unspace swirling.

 _"We will get rid of the weapon. There is no need for it."_ Megatron commed to Dead End.

Dead End and Alphastrike didn't move from their spots on the floor, just staring blindly at the weapon's tip that was threatening them.

Dead End finally got his bearings to speak, "Y-Yeah, I was just thinking about that too. The weapon is acting weird."

 _"What do you mean by 'acting weird'?"_ The puzzled voice of the warlord sounded over the link.

"The weapon is alive. It's speaking to us."


	9. A Living Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the bit late upload! I had to rewrite this chapter a few times until I was satisfied with it and felt like it could work.   
> Is it time for some theorizing yet?  
> Nevertheless, enjoy!~

Soundwave and Hot Rod didn't even finish setting up Soundwave's little workshop before Hot Rod had gotten an emergency call from Optimus. The two left everything they did and rushed where they had to meet him. Once Optimus sent them the written coordinates that appeared on Hot Rod's HUD, a hint of irritation sparked inside him, realizing what that location was. He thought they were already past this! That they could finally move on from the issues that had anything to do with the multiverse. But no, something had to mess up again.

"Alright, can someone explain WHY in the Well of Primus the gun did not get dismantled?" Hot Rod growled as they were nearing the destination, accompanied by Optimus, Perceptor, and Thunderhowl. Perceptor had to let Clobber to attend to the Maccadam's when Optimus heavily insisted that they needed him. "Who was in charge of it?"

"A group of Demolitioners was sent to the scene to take care of it." Optimus said, "After their work, they filled out a message, and checked everything necessary that had to be done. Meanwhile, Shadowstriker was the one with the vial to take care of disturbing the weapon's functions."

"So what's the problem? What caused this? The weapon couldn't just _reanimate_ itself!"

"That's what we're going to figure out."

When they got to the facility, an unpleasant surprise awaited them. Right in front of them, Dead End and Alphastrike got knocked to the ground by the still well-functioning weapon. Hot Rod watched in awe, optics widening, as the massive gun turned its attention to him, by its own will, and spoke. **:: Ah, the hot rod Autobot himself makes an appearance! ::**

It made Hot Rod's spark skip a beat. The energon in his fuel lines turned to ice, his frame stiff.

**:: It was about time! We've been expecting you. ::**

Something did not sit right. "We?" Thunderhowl looked, puzzled, "What is it talking about?"

 **:: Our leader has been looking everywhere for you! ::** The weapon leaned forward on its stand as if trying to reach for Hot Rod. Thunderhowl brought his sword up at the ready to defend his friends. But the thing continued to talk, 

**:: You look different. ::** The plating on the gun rattled, **"Oh my, what have those nasty Autobots done to you..? ::**

That voice. It sounded like...

**:: Do not worry. When we reach you, you will be given the best care and a home you are already so familiar with. ::**

Soundwave's gaze caught something he hadn't seen in the speedster's behavior before. He watched as Hot Rod's entire frame shuddered as choked deep vents escaped him, optics still wild. What is going on here? Optimus was right by Hot Rod's side, trying to pull him out of his frozen state, lightly shaking him.

"Th-that voice- it... I heard it before... in- in my-" Hot Rod's vocalizer shorted out and spat static.

Rattling and more scratchy noises came out of the weapon as if it was laughing, watching the hopeless scene before it. In the background, Dead End and Alphastrike were pulling themselves into a fighting stance. Soundwave glared, "Whatever this thing is, it triggered something unpleasant in Hot Rod. We need to get rid of it."

"Yeah, and before it kills all of us." Dead End uttered.

 **:: Oh, I wouldn't be so keen on you to be doing that. ::** The weapon crackled as it started to glow threateningly, **:: We already got a fixed location on your universe. Even if you destroy this machine, there will be nowhere for you to hide. ::**

The entire room fell into tense silence as everyone stared the living object before them down, waiting for who would make the first move.

Optimus took hold of the terrified Hot Rod and cast a last glance to their scientist, "Perceptor, scan the weapon, and find its weak spot. Everyone else distracts."

The weapon fired straight in Optimus' direction. 

The shot didn't hit its mark. The Prime and the Commander were saved by a well-timed thrown piece of torn plating right between them and the particle. Were it not for Thunderhowl's incredible accuracy and speed, the two would have gotten sent into Unspace. Optimus immediately drags Hot Rod outside from the scene as the dangerous battle begins.

Thunderhowl manages to duck Perceptor behind a column just in time to shield him from another shot. He throws the scattered remnants of destroyed walls and ceiling around them at the cannon as protection. They need to create as much distraction as possible. Alphastrike assists from behind to damage the weapon's any weak spots that she could find with her fists, while Dead End brings out his own guns. Soundwave's abilities of disruptor waves provide great use against the weapon, disturbing its mechanism for a good while as Perceptor scans further.

Hundreds of numbers and encryptions flew across Perceptor's feed as he searched for possible weakness on the inside. Something dinged. An unknown link was attached, coming from an unknown source. _Long-range control?_

Perceptor just barely dodged another shot particle with Thunderhowl's help, rolling over behind fallen debris as cover.

Another focus of Perceptor's scope, and the solution made itself present, yellow circles indicating spots where the weapon lacked its strength.

"We will be able to get rid of the weapon effectively. It just needs to be done in a specific order." Perceptor spoke up loud enough so the team could hear him.

Soundwave sents a massive burst of sound directly at the cannon, managing to pull its aim out of course, "Let's hear it."

"First off, Dead End, you've got the most capable hands that are small enough to dig deep into the weapon's wires. You will need to tear off a certain wire circuity in its back. You will _have_ to tear them out in the specific order as I say."

Dead End instantly nods from his place, no time to hesitate.

"Once Dead End gets finished, Soundwave will proceed to hack the cannon's inner systems and therefore shut the link down and the weapon as well."

Everyone worked together. While Perceptor couldn't do anything much physically, he offered moral support. In the meanwhile, he watched the team go all out on the weapon.

Soundwave uses his ability to disturb its aim mechanism. And when the effect wears off, Alphastrike covers with attacking with her brute force, Thunderhowl accompanying them with his sword and electricity. It was a pleasant sight to see after a long time. The Decepticons and Autobots were working together to deal with another danger. It made Perceptor pleased.

Dead End moved forward to his objective, reaching the panel that stuck out of the cannon's backplates,

"Blue wire, red and then yellow. Cut those in exact order. You can do it."

"On it."

Dead End worked fast, feeling pressure and time against him, his hands tearing off wires of the very weapon he had built. Just at the last wire, he got rammed in the head as the cannon turned. Grasping at his own head, he crouched just underneath so it wouldn't be able to target him.

Dead End shouted, "No! I didn't get the last one!"

The weapon shot into every unexpected direction as its systems started to malfunction from the breach. And this time, the group had to hide behind objects to protect themselves. Sparks began to frizzle over the entire machine.

"This thing is going to self-destruct on its own!" Perceptor ducks under as he nearly lost his head to a shot, "If it does that, the link will still be intact, and whatever is behind its control will find us."

Nobody was shooting back at the machine - a single blow would cause it to explode.

Soundwave looked around from his shelter as he tried to calculate a route. If he could get closer to the weapon and manually plug in, he'd be able to force incapability of movement. Only for the shortest time possible so Dead End could finish the job. It was all they needed.

With a deep vent, Soundwave surged onward. He didn't hear Perceptor calling for him. Focused on his new task at hand, Soundwave took debris and other fallen objects as cover, proceeding swiftly. Each of his passing hiding spots got shot and got passed into the unknown worlds of Unspace. He climbed up to a higher point, so he was just a few feet from the weapon. It was just in his reach. He took in every bit of his strength, charged forward, and jumped off the edge.

Soundwave landed on the top of the weapon, holding onto it with all his might as it continued thrashing around, trying to hurl him off. The sparks of electricity jumped onto his body, and the little hesitation nearly sent him falling off the cannon, but he held on.

Thunderhowl leaped forward to help but was stopped by a particle that hit a few inches away from his feet and he stumbled backward.

Soundwave transformed back his hand, a hacking tool taking its place, and he pressed it on the weapon's plating and began to connect. The cannon stilled as Soundwave took control of its motions, turning it so the paneling was in Dead End's reach.

"Do it!"

Dead End was already at the last piece of yellow wiring. He took hold of it and pulled. It yanked out, leaving a large amount of electricity behind after its sudden removal.

Right after, Soundwave commences hacking the rest of the security systems. Seconds passed as the firewalls tried to keep Soundwave from reaching every circuit and node inside the coding. 

Then there was silence. 

Soundwave disconnected as the last barrier was breached, and the weapon shut down, its purple lights giving out their last glow. He jumped down as the cannon started to break down piece by piece, its parts echoing as they rattled on the floor.

Slowly, as if concerned it would online again, the rest of the group approached the rubble, Dead End taking a stance with his hands out, palms up. "It's dead. Right? It's dead."

Thunderhowl pushed away a part with the edge of his sword, "Offline for good." A pause, "What even was that?"

"No idea. But at least it was taken care of." Soundwave said, transforming back his palm.

Perceptor vented a sigh, thoughts running in his processor as he tried to deduce what could have caused this. Was it the countered liquid that Wheeljack made, perhaps a wrong chemical being used? Could Wheeljack somehow accidentally create something that could reanimate objects? That didn't explain the strange long-range control, though. If they took a sample, it wouldn't be worth it.

They had to find out who was behind this.

As if on cue, Soundwave took the first mech closest to blame, his gaze landing on Dead End. Perceptor realized this, and before Soundwave could speak up, he motioned for the exit, "We should speak to Optimus about this. Let's get out of here." Thunderhowl immediately followed. There was the slightest hesitation before Soundwave joined them with the other two Decepticons.

Dead End picked up a hurried pace to avoid Soundwave and joined Perceptor's side uncertainly.

When they come out of the facility, Soundwave notices Hot Rod leaning against the wall with his head in his palms, his shoulders hunched. While everyone else was discussing with Optimus, Soundwave stepped to Hot Rod's side to join him. Instead of repeating the same mistake as before (don't touch him to get his attention, unless you want to get hit in the face, please,) Soundwave called out his name.

Hot Rod perked up at that. He looked delusional for a moment, and then his optics finally focused on Soundwave. His mouth opened as if to say something, only to close it again and looking away. Ugh, he must be looking stupid like this - having to get dragged away just because he had a slight panic attack or something. This is not how he envisioned his first fight against danger with Soundwave.

Soundwave broke the silence, "The weapon got destroyed. We can move on."

Hot Rod held in a snort. Move on with what? Forget that this whole endangerment happened? Continue with their lives? He wanted to do that, but now..? After _this?_

"Yeah.. that's good." he vented out a concentrated sigh and pushed himself off the wall, pulling on a forced smile. It lacked its bright touch. "Alright. Is everyone fine?"

"Not a scratch." Soundwave turned to regard the group.

Hot Rod followed his gaze and realized Soundwave was focusing on Dead End as if accusing him of something. Hot Rod chuckled, "Don't need to bother. Optimus will handle it."

Soundwave regarded Hot Rod with a look, then glanced back again to the scene before them,

"Dead End and Alphastrike are found guilty for trespassing into an off-limits territory," Thunderhowl explained, his voice stern.

"Yes, Thunderhowl, they are." Optimus said, "And there will be consequences. One of them is that they'll get remanded into prison for the time being."

"Hey, we might've been sent by Megatron to reactivate the gun." Alphastrike clenched her fists. "But once the plans had changed, we helped get rid of it!"

"I'm sorry, Alphastrike, but you had no business to be doing here in the first place."

"Optimus," Perceptor spoke up, "I understand what they've done is wrong, and you're certain that prison is the right choice, but I must object. I don't believe that sending them there will get them to learn their place," he regarded the Prime, "After all, aren't we supposed to be creating a brighter future for both Autobots and Decepticons?"

Optimus hummed, "What do you propose, Perceptor?"

The scientist looked between the two Decepticons. "I support alternatives to incarceration, so does the public. I propose that we give these two to do community service."

 _"What."_ Alphastrike rasped. Dead End looked neutral, while Optimus' optics sparked at the idea.

"It is the most appropriate sentence for nonviolent offenders. It can act as a condition or an alternative to paying restitution or a fine of your crime." Perceptor explained.

"You are _forcing_ us to work?"

"If you'd like to spend your time locked behind bars without getting a chance to see the light, you can go ahead." Perceptor tilted his head, "But this, you see, this is merely another form of a punishment that will not only benefit the community, but your well being as well."

"How is this supposed to benefit us?"

"As I said, it is an opportunity to pay for your crime. Doing some good for the community in this new establishment wouldn't hurt you, would it?"

Alphastrike groaned as Dead End crossed his arms next to her.

"I like where you're going with this, Perceptor. Perhaps, we could do it," said the convinced Optimus.

Dead End leaned back on his feet and started turning as if he was ready to flee.

"Dead End."

The soldier froze immediately at Perceptor's voice.

"I've got a great job for you."

Dead End raised an optic ridge in horror as he slowly turned his gaze to a mech with whom he never wanted to have anything to do with,

"You'll be coming with me to Maccadam's. I am sure you've missed the place," Perceptor said in an amused tone.

Hot Rod lightly chuckled in the background as Optimus and Perceptor started to explain the new 'punishable employment' for the two 'Cons. Soundwave had his arms crossed as he continued listening in, for it was quite an imaginative change. Soundwave didn't think this would be happening in his presence. The Autobots discussing punishment for bots that committed something... illegal?

"Well, meanwhile those two are getting sent to do their community service, I'll have to retreat to do my stuff as well. Pick up where I left off in the command center." Hot Rod said remotely.

"And that would be?" Soundwave looked at him.

"Ah, well, the usual. Making sure everything functions as it should, doing some more paperwork..." Hot Rod trailed off, "And you know what? I think Optimus will have something to occupy you with as well once you're free."

"What do you-"

Speaking of the devil, the Prime approaches him. Soundwave tilted his head as he listened, "Soundwave, I know this is far too soon, for Laserbeak is still being taken care of, and you long to see him during recovery,"

Soundwave reeled back as if he got smacked. He knew that Optimus was wise and always showed sympathy, but him showing interest in Soundwave's personal concern? It took Soundwave aback that Optimus would show understanding toward him. 

"After he is taken care of, would you be interested in working with us to track the signal? Your expertise in hacking and collecting data can be sufficient for this task. We would greatly appreciate your help."

Optimus sounded so casual as if it was a normal thing to ask every day. But in truth, this was big. Soundwave takes a moment to think. That would be the mightiest step he had ever taken. The final decision. A decision to join the Autobot's team. Well, not really _join,_ he still had the Decepticon insignia on his chest... not that it mattered. But still, it wouldn't just be him and Hot Rod against the further dangers that awaited them behind each corner. He was going to be joining the entire Autobot team.

Before he'd do that, first he had to make sure Laserbeak was fine.

After what felt like forever, Soundwave answers, "There are still two days left until I get the report on Laserbeak's health. You will have my answer as soon as I am certain he got well taken care of."

Optimus nodded in agreement, taking the answer as reasonable. Even though it wasn't a definite one, he still seemed satisfied.

"Very well. I will be awaiting your response. Thank you for assisting us in driving another danger away, Soundwave."

Soundwave found himself nodding again, being at a loss of words.

Hot Rod's corners of his lips curled into a faint smile, but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Sir, we've lost the signal to the universe." A mech shrouded in darkness spoke up, his body frizzling with energy, "Our only link too! And we were so close to getting him! He was just mere inches from our grasp!"

From behind came a heavy ventilated sigh from another, much larger mech, dissatisfied with the outcome of their situation. Sharp claws found their way to scratch at the owner's mask as he began to think. At every stop, they had been getting closer and closer to their goal. Hoping that they'd reach it, only for that expectation to be snatched away at the last second. But they'd get there, eventually.

A deep chuckle sounded a sound that would make any bot still just from hearing it. "There is no need to be so full of disappointment." The mech's deep voice rumbled, "Do not worry, he will be in our arms at last, sooner or later." He lowered his tone to a small purr, "He is the most precious."  
And then he stood up from his throne, stepping forward onto the tip of the bridge of a spaceship they were piloting, "We will find him, even if it means murdering out the entire universal stream."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The days have passed by quickly, with Laserbeak safe and sound with his owner, Shadowstriker enjoying the luxury in their apartment, and Soundwave working in the Autobots' command center. To his surprise, everyone seemed to accept him quite quickly, having no issues with exchanging suggestions about tactics, ideas, and whatnot. Thunderhowl did warn him not to do something stupid, for he was worried that Soundwave would hack into their own system and steal information about the Autobots. No, that was obscene. He was with them now, and he was supposed to track the signal of that dangerous link Perceptor had discovered. Soundwave did obtain more information when he was plugged into the weapon before he shut it down. So he decided to work with it, hoping it'd get him somewhere. It will just take some time.

He also got to see Hot Rod more often while he was working. Hot Rod would give Soundwave a smile with a small nod as in greeting but wouldn't approach him to talk. They had to be professional, after all, with no time for casual talk. But there was this strange feeling inside Soundwave that warned him there was something wrong.

Ever since the situation with the multiverse weapon, when Hot Rod froze in fear as if the gun had once hurt him, Soundwave realized that the speedster became more distant. Soundwave had no idea why, but after every shift, Hot Rod would retreat straight to his own hab suite and lock himself in. Nobody opened the doors except Hot Rod and Arcee, who, from what Soundwave heard, always came to touch up Hot Rod's paint. He didn't even seem to visit Maccadam's Old Oil House. He didn't talk to Bumblebee, or anyone else unless the discussion was about work or something very important.

Soundwave noticed Bumblebee had approached Hot Rod several times to ask if he was alright. Hot Rod always dismissed it that he was ok, that 'Bee didn't need to worry. 

It was a lie.

Why would Hot Rod push everyone away when he was hurting? They were trying to help. Hot Rod looked different as if there was a whole new personality to him. That is not how Soundwave knew and remembered him. Was Soundwave missing something? Was there something inside of Hot Rod that tormented him?

There was something that Hot Rod told him before. He liked to use quotes.

Never be fooled by what you see on the outside because on the inside it's often a different story.

The disturbing sounds that Soundwave's enhanced hearing picked up during the deep nights didn't help much. Screams of pain and despair, accompanied by sobs, gave evidence that Hot Rod was having nightmares. Whatever had happened that day, whatever got triggered in Hot Rod, was not good.

When Hot Rod had fallen asleep at work due to lack of recharge, that was the last straw. If others couldn't succeed in helping him, it was up to Soundwave to try and get to him.

When they were off shift, Soundwave approached Hot Rod, requesting if they could talk alone. Despite not wanting to get anything to do with this, Hot Rod agreed with hunched shoulders and followed Soundwave.

They both chose a smaller meeting room where they did not have to be in the eyes of others.

"Alright, explain," Soundwave demanded, assuming Hot Rod already knew.

Hot Rod played stupid, _"Explain_ what?"

"Why you're self-neglecting yourself and refusing help." Soundwave said, "You used to like talking with people and enjoying their presence. You don't seem interested anymore. What happened?"

Soundwave was determined to find out what was wrong. Hot Rod grew more distant, even now, physically, as he seemed to lean back against a wall with crossed arms.

"Soundwave, it's no big deal. It's just a phase- It will pass."

"Will it?" Soundwave shook his head, "Hot Rod, they're trying to help you."

Hot Rod immediately regretted being here. He snorted in derision, "You're saying it as if you know what I need and what's good for me."

"I know that shutting yourself in will only bring you more suffering thoughts. You're already hurting yourself enough." A pause, "You need to talk to someone."

Hot Rod vented a sigh, shifting on his pedes. Why was he trying to help him? It was useless. "Maybe I am hurting myself, so what?... There is nothing you nor anyone else can help me with," he glowered at the dark blue mech as if daring him to continue, "Trust me; whatever you think of, others have already tried. They only ended up doing more harm than good."

Soundwave continues pressing in. "Perhaps they're taking the wrong steps. Hot Rod, if you could just tell me what is wrong-"

"Why do _you_ care, Soundwave?" Hot Rod spat in question, "It's not like you know me on a level like Arcee. You said-" he trailed off, "-you strictly stated that our connection could be any, so long as it works between us."

"In here, we are co-workers." Soundwave gestured around him, "You, as a Commander, have responsibilities. People need a commander who can function. Your behavior is making everyone feel uneasy. Thus they're not focused on their work. Seeing you hurting yourself is bad enough, and it is infuriating me."

Soundwave knew he struck a nerve as he felt Hot Rod's EM field lash out at him with shock and irritation. Hot Rod couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Are you implying that it's my fault?! That I'm the main cause why _everyone_ around me is _upset?_ That's what you're worried about?!"

That is not how it was supposed to go, "Hot Rod..."

"Apparently, I keep messing stuff up, huh? You see, people seem to say I did a great job leading the group with you but was it really me who carried it? No, it was all you," he let out a small laugh, "You were the MVP, Soundwave."

Where was this getting headed? Does Hot Rod think that he isn't good enough? The speedster continued, "You can keep the spotlight and lead on when you get to that rank again. Because I as hell don't want to keep going anymore."

"No, Hot Rod, it wasn't just me. We both brought them together-"

"They followed you without question. You have a bigger voice than me. I've been thinking about it a lot." Hot Rod's vocalizer clicked to reset itself before he carried on, "I'm merely just a commander trainee who tries to prove something that he isn't. Come on, Soundwave. Who would want a leader as messed up like me?"

Soundwave didn't move to say anything, letting the mech before him speak his mind. So Hot Rod pointed at himself, "Every step I took ended with failure. I didn't even manage to free Optimus from that loop. I got myself humiliatingly captured by the Prosecutors. I couldn't even save Maccadam when I was right next to him!"

Every memory played back and forth in his processor like a rewound movie. 

"And now, look at me. My head is messed up!" Hot Rod points at his temple with a trembling hand. He looks as if he is going to break down. "I was left scarred for eternity as if it was bound to happen, that I deserve it. Look at this damn frame!" Hot Rod roughly rubs at his arm with extensive pressure. The paint comes off after just a few rough strokes.

"Nobody and nothing can fix this! _Nothing!_ I can't go on like this!"

The silence stretched over them as Hot Rod vented heavily with small tears coming down his faceplates. Soundwave stood there, processing the sudden burst of emotions and words that just Hot Rod let loose.

Hot Rod sighed as the realization hit him, bringing a palm to his face to wipe the fluid away, turning his head to a side, "I just want all the pain to _stop."_

Soundwave dipped his head and waited, waited for Hot Rod to continue.

"These nightmares have been eating at me since the day Astrotrain imprisoned the Other One. I don't know why I am having these, but..." he groaned, "I just want them to stop."

Soundwave knew there were a few therapies and treatments that could manage nightmares and help bots with the posttraumatic disorder. If that is what Hot Rod had and was experiencing.

"Allow me-" Soundwave stepped forward slowly.

"No," Hot Rod stopped him before Soundwave could get any closer, "You've already done and said enough."

"I am trying to help you."

"Well, you're doing a terrible job at it."

Soundwave was not the best at talking and reassuring troubled mechs. It wasn't his specialty. His specialty was... music? Music could soothe - a music therapy could be used as a potentially useful tool to reduce Hot Rod's symptoms,

"Look, I just want you to feel better."

"Well, you can make me feel better if you could leave me alone! So leave! You're just like the others."

At the last desperate moment, Soundwave pulled out a small USB device from his subspace and held it out in his palm for Hot Rod to see.

"What is that." Hot Rod eyed it as if it was some kind of an alien object.

"This universal serial bus includes music that specializes in calming destructive thoughts. Take this, at least. You enjoy soft music. This one will do you good."

Hot Rod looked at it from afar, seeming to take a good while to consider it, at least. Then he looked up at Soundwave, then down at his servo again.

He approached slowly, reaching out a hand to lightly clasp the device between his fingers.

Bringing it up, Hot Rod inspected it, turning it around in his hand.

He sighed, fixing Soundwave with a hard gaze.

"Didn't you hear me?" Hot Rod spat, "I said I don't need help."

"Hot Rod-"

"I said NO!"

Hot Rod threw the offered item onto the floor, causing Soundwave to take a few steps back. Venting heavily, Hot Rod shouted, "Leave me be!"

Soundwave hesitates. Hot Rod glared daggers at him, looking as if he was ready to punch the dark blue mech.

Soundwave left the room before the situation could get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that took quite a turn, didn't it


	10. Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was really not my cup of tea, but this one? This one was far toooo much fun to write, especially the end part - for there is a certain character who I've enjoyed toying around with and am finally happy to fully introduce.  
> TW for referenced assault in the middle, and for some bit of graphic violence at the end. The tags will be updated. Better to be safe than sorry!
> 
> Enjoy!~

"If that mech didn't end up deactivating himself when he was in the underground prison with Soundwave, he sure as scrap is going to now. By his own fault." 

Arcee had heard a mech speak like this before - and of course - it was the military soldier paying a visit to the Maccadam's again! The one that didn't seem to show any sympathy, choosing to speak first and then thinking after about what they said. For someone who was a member of the military personnel, this sorry-of-a-soldier didn't operate like one. Their mental understanding was in a whole different place.

"You seriously have no idea what Hot Rod is going through, do you?" Arcee made a disgusted sound, "How would you feel if you had gone through a trauma and got left with symptoms? I am sure it would be very unpleasant."

"Well, I am no Hot Rod." The mech blurted out, swirling the energon in his cube as he brought it up to take a sip, "I am better and more resistant than that piece of a sorry excuse of a Commander you guys still hopelessly think can make a difference on our planet."

Arcee was furious on the inside. How could he say that? Who even talks like that?!

Arcee stifled a laugh, "Actually, I have an idea - why don't I help you get to that point so we can find out how _'resilient'_ you really are? Live the event and-"

"Please, no fighting in here. You know the rules." Perceptor's calm but emphatical voice spoke up from behind the bartender booth.

Dead End was right next to him, fiddling with a few glasses of energon that were a work in progress, looking at Arcee and the mech rather disappointingly.

Arcee bowed her head in embarrassment, feeling awkward in disturbing them from work because of her temper. Only if that mech could just shut up!...

Arcee let out a sigh, moving to sit back in her chair - since when was she upon her pedes? - and taking her refined energon glass in hand. With closed optics, she brought it to her lips and took a long gulp. She set it back down with a thud and shifted in her seat to gaze around the bar to busy herself with something that wouldn't bring up the hot-headed personality in her.

Other mechs and femmes seemed to forget about the unpleasant encounter, going back to mind their own business. There were quieter hums of conversation at every table as satisfying music played from a far corner. Soundwave was calmly seated in his nook with Laserbeak, who was standing on the table and leaning into soft caresses of his partner's hand. 

It seemed so innocent and comfortable to watch, but Arcee didn't miss the way Laserbeak held himself, how his body language slouched, almost as if something was troubling him. But then Arcee's optics caught something else - something she hadn't ever seen Soundwave do. The tips of his fingers seemed to rest at specific places on Laserbeak's plating. He would tap lightly here and there before his fingers settled firmly on the spot - and then immediately, Laserbeak would shiver slightly at the feeling and press much more to the touch.

It wasn't just a caress. Arcee could tell by the way those hands traveled. They sought something like... pressure points?

Did Soundwave have something built into the tips of his fingers that could attach themselves to the surface of a bot's body to _relieve pain?_

An idea brought a smirk to Arcee's lips.

She quickly downed the rest of her drink and jumped out of her seat to stroll over to the front booth to Perceptor, asking for two rounds of glass. Perceptor looked at her a bit suspiciously, wondering who else she would be getting it for, but he prepared it nonetheless. Dead End watched him mix the energon with interest.

"Learning from the best bartender in the city, are you? How's that going?" Arcee spoke up as she regarded Dead End curiously.

Dead End blinked, "Yeah," he muttered, deciding what to do with his own hands. He chose to take a pad on which the next order was written and began to do his part of the work. "It's going fine, I guess."

"Dead End here has been showing great potential in mixing the drinks so far." Perceptor said, "He's learning quickly. I'm proud of him."

Dead End made a flustered noise.

Arcee smiled. Despite that, it had taken a while for Dead End to settle in. At first, he was very reluctant to do what he was 'punished' to do. The dubious glances of customers didn't make it easy at all when everyone watched Dead End as if he weren't welcome at all. But soon, they got used to him, and later, by some odds, more unusual guests started to come in, Soundwave being one of them. He didn't care at all that Dead End was there. He decided it wasn't worth it to get upset anymore when the 'Con was getting the punishment he deserved. Then, Decepticons and Autobots started to mingle in the crowd, their badges and differences forgotten. Arcee wasn't sure if they started coming because of Soundwave (he was the first from the Decepticons to arrive here,) but this was a very good view and positive change. That was much better than what she could have asked for,

Perceptor set down the readied refined glasses of energon for Arcee to take, and she thanked him with a smile and strolled over toward one of the corners of the bar.

Soundwave's gaze fell upon her approaching frame immediately, his EM field drawing in close as a defense. It was probably too late to hide it. His slumped back had given him away that something seemed amiss.

"Hey, do you mind if I can take a seat?"

The smile on Arcee's face and the two glasses in her hand were too convincing, so Soundwave let her sit across from him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

No matter how hard he tried to shake off the nightmares, they always came back, worse than ever, being forced to relive the event, again and again, feeling hopelessness, fear, and anguish in the very moment. Watching your closest friends die before your eyes without being able to save them - for fate had come for them. When you found out you weren't there to rescue them. You got filled up with regret.

Those were only the episodes that had already happened. They were real.

But they weren't the only ones.

Hot Rod had no idea what to call these - visions? Flashbacks? Some creepy things that his mind created as a result of his distress? Whatever they were, they also felt real, as if he was _right there._

He always found himself in a body, which he had no control of, being forced to view the world in the first person. This frame ran the same red and gold finish. He felt like it was his own body, but at the same time, it wasn't. It seemed _almost_ foreign, with sharper curves and pointy plating. There was another pair of pipes attached to each of his legs.

This body felt as if it had gone through an upgrade.

Every time during these strange visions, before Hot Rod could ponder about his whereabouts, his dreamworld would explode in enormous pain. They began with a flash of white light as if someone had hit him in the head. He was not alone, for there was another brute mech with him, surrounded with a dark aura that screamed nothing but violence. The nameless mech would always advance on Hot Rod with a desire to inflict as much pain as possible - knocking him to the ground, denting his chest plating with a giant pede, or twisting his plating in various places with strong hands that had sharp fingers. The next targets were Hot Rod's optics, torn from his very own sockets to leave him blind, right before he felt the mech grab at his legs to pull him closer and-

The rest was a blur to Hot Rod.

His mental health getting worse had no end. Many people have noticed, everyone insisting on Hot Rod to get a break from work, but he always refused. Yes, he still went on shifts, but only occasionally, usually ending up with bringing paperwork to his habsuite, so people didn't have to stare at his loathing aft.

Most people had offered him a counselor to speak to, remarking that it was a good thing to do and keep in mind. That it was good to talk to someone. Yet, Hot Rod didn't trust it - why should he speak to some stranger and bother them with personal issues? They probably wouldn't care - it was just their job they had to do. Bumblebee had been trying to explain that going to see someone professional was not a bad thing to do. He said that there was _nothing_ wrong with Hot Rod. Ugh, was 'Bee blind or something? Does he not see the black streaks on Hot Rod's frame?!

All those common sayings and platitudes - that everything will get better... Hot Rod has heard those too many times. Everyone was giving him false hope and just kept oversimplifying.

Everyone except Arcee.

She didn't talk smack like the others. Arcee would sit down beside him, letting him vent, offering a listening ear. Hot Rod would always find himself in her arms as she comforted him after a nightmare. To Arcee, a hug was worth more than a thousand words. It was another way of saying that she cared and that Hot Rod still mattered.

_She did promise that she'd hug him and never let go._

Hot Rod didn't know how to deal with the ways others expressed their concern. He knew they wanted to help, but he felt such a burden. Felt like he didn't deserve it. He was supposed to be the one helping others. He could find a way to take care of himself alone!

...But how exactly?

An abrupt call from Arcee early in the morning was not what he was expecting. Hot Rod picked it up instantly. Was there an emergency?

An apology that she couldn't show up in the morning to help Hot Rod with his paint struck a nerve in the speedster.

"W-what do you mean you can't come?"

"I was looking forward to seeing you, Roddy, but something has come up. Optimus has just called me urgently to meet him formally in the command center in his office," Arcee spoke, "I'm sorry, Hot Rod. I got to go right away. Is there someone who'd be willing to take over my paint correction job for today? If not, I can tell Ratchet and-"

"No, no, no no no, no." Hot Rod quickly exclaimed before she could finish, "Ratchet is the last mech I'd want to see right now." He did not need to hear another lecture of how he had fragged himself up, thank you.

"Well, if not Ratchet, then-" Arcee hummed for a moment, "-you could call one of your friends to ask if they could do it? I think Bumblebee would be up for it."

"I-I don't know. I haven't spoken to him for some time..." Hot Rod trailed off. Bumblebee would've been up for it if Hot Rod hadn't been pushing him away the last few days. Or was it a week or more? He had no idea about time anymore. Perceptor, well, Hot Rod couldn't just disturb him from a job he was at 24/7. Clobber as well. She got far too occupied. Thunderhowl's hands were too large to get into the hard-to-reach spots on his frame. Add Grimlock to that list as well. And then there was...

"Hot Rod, I know you haven't been in contact with most of your friends since all of this started, and you feel like you have only me. But I assure you, an hour with one of them isn't going to make the world end."

"But wouldn't it be awkward?" Hot Rod gestured with his hands around himself alone in his habsuite, "I can't just be like- hey, I know we haven't spoken much, and I've acted like an aft, but I reaaally need some acute assistance here," he grimaced, "How am I supposed to call them? I bet we'd just be standing here in my room without uttering a word and- ugh, I can't stand something like this!"

"Well, I think it'd be best if the two of you avoided talking about awkward or difficult things from the past," Arcee's voice was soft, "Instead, focus on the good things you've done together and bring them up! Just be spontaneous and make them feel how important they are to you."

"I-I guess that could work? But-" he sighed again, "-I am not sure."

"Tell me, what mech or femme did you spend most of your time with in the last few weeks?"

Hot Rod's processor settled on two names, and he spoke without thinking about it too much, "Well, besides you, there would be... Soundwave."

"Awesome! You could call him then!"

Hot Rod stopped himself. Was this some set up where Arcee was trying to match him up with Soundwave again? He shook his head, deciding not to comment on it outright. There were more important matters to attend to and figure out,

"Arcee, I don't think if he'd be up for-"

"I think he'd be glad to hear you again! I bet he's waiting for it!"

"...Really?" Hot Rod said, dumbstruck.

"You should see him, Hot Rod. He and Laserbeak are worried sick about you."

Hot Rod sighed, grabbing at his nasal ridge. Like the rest of his friends, as is to be believed. Friends, Soundwave was a friend, wasn't he? Or had Hot Rod ruined it so much that they could no longer be considered that way? Ugh, he couldn't know anymore. But if even Soundwave was feeling like this...

"I'm sorry, Roddy. I have to go now. I'll catch up with you after I'm done, alright?" Arcee spoke over the line, and Hot Rod felt a small bit better knowing that he'll hear from her eventually.

"Ok, ok," he walked around the room slowly as he took a deep vent, "I'll see you later. I am going to call Soundwave now."

"I believe in you, Hot Rod! You can do it!" Arcee encouraged - and then the commlink was closed. And Hot Rod was left to think, and wow, he didn't imagine it was possible, but _somehow_ he already felt _psyched up_ by Arcee's words.

Alright, he could do this. How should he begin? He should definitely apologize. Rejecting help had been so foolish. He had smashed the offered thing from Soundwave on the floor as if it was pointless. Because he got lost in his trance of hatred. And the belief that he didn't need anyone.

But he had taken it at last.

Hot Rod looked at how the small USB sat connected to the music player.

He listened to it during his relaxation sessions with Arcee. Yes, after some convincing and more reassuring, Hot Rod had agreed to try the technique that Arcee offered. It was helping.

Ok, back to the task at hand. Hot Rod was going to call Soundwave. So he was going to apologize, listen to what Soundwave had to say, tell how he misses the things they'd done together..? Say that he'd like to see Soundwave in person if he's up to it? Offer a place to go to together?

Why was this so hard of a sudden?

Ok, he should go for it and see what happens. The main task was to reach out to Soundwave and apologize for being an aft and ask if he could meet with Soundwave.

Alright.

Hot Rod prepared himself, closed his optics and took a deep invent, and then exvented as he opened the commlink frequency. Three beeps sounded before the link got accepted on the other side.

"Hot Rod, I was expecting you'd call." Soundwave's voice was sure and calm as ever.

"Hi, yeah- I decided to call!" Hot Rod sheepishly answered, "Well, better late than never?" Hot Rod let out a nervous laugh. When he didn't hear a response, he cursed himself internally. "Uhm, I've wanted to talk to you."

More silence. So Hot Rod just continued.

"I've just wanted to sincerely apologize to you about how I've been acting towards you lately," he paced around his room and talked slowly to emphasize each of his words, "I did very wrong things. I'm sorry I didn't let you talk enough to me because I always pushed you away instead of doing the right thing by accepting your help. I never wanted for us to end up like this. I- I really want to fix it and mend this bond."

There was a slight hum over the line, and Hot Rod wasn't sure if he should take it as a good or bad sign. He couldn't quite phrase how it sounded either, but at last, Soundwave spoke,

"I know how difficult this has been for you, Hot Rod. But I also believe it was my fault for taking the wrong steps in approaching you. And for that, I apologize, as well."

He- he was apologizing? _Why? Why would he?_ Alright, don't react. Listen. _Let him speak._

"I should've been more aware you needed space. You had every right to reject my help."

He did reject it, didn't he? But also, he accepted it? Behind Soundwave's back? Was that considered correct?

"I got the USB. I have it with me." Hot Rod blurted out.

There was a long pause. "You do?"

"Yeah," Hot Rod responded, relieved as the next words seemed to come by themselves, "I listen to it when I do relaxation techniques with Arcee. The music helps me focus."

"You do relaxation techniques," Soundwave said, sounding... surprised, relieved? "That's... very good, Hot Rod."

"Y-Yeah I... I'm sorry I didn't take it at first."

"I'm glad you did, in the end."

Hot Rod smiled. "Did you make that music?"

"Yes, I recorded it onto the device."

"Really?!" Hot Rod brought a hand to his mouth and smiled wider behind it in awe. Did Soundwave make that for him? Did he go so far as to make something for him from the depth of his spark? He brought his hand back down to his side, "You're- you're really good at making music."

"I can do much more with it than that."

Hot Rod actually giggled, his voice warm, "I am sure you can."

He took another few moments until he finally decided to ask, voice dropping to become hesitant, "Uhm, can I ask you for a favor, Soundwave?"

The answer was almost instant, "Sure. What do you need?"

Hot Rod cleaned his intake, "Well, Ratchet gave me this gel to apply to my frame to touch up the paint and all. Arcee is the one who helps me with it, but today she's not able to, and uh, there isn't really anyone who'd be up for the task. So, could you..?"

Soundwave hummed on the other side of the commlink, "Of course, where do you want to meet?"

Hot Rod nearly choked. That was easy, not that he was complaining. "Uhm, in my habsuite? Is that fine?"

"Wherever you want."

"Alright! Top floor, room 320."

"I'll be there in a bit."

That seemed to be everything, and so Hot Rod closed the link. Hot Rod sat down on his berth, quivering in anticipation.

He just hoped that everything was going to go well. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Meanwhile, in the middle of the nothingness between dimensions, things were not looking bright for the Triple-Changer Astrotrain. He was getting pursued with a still imprisoned Megatron X inside his alt-mode.

It was so sudden. There was no explanation for this, and he was not going to stop to ask what those pursuers wanted from him.

Astrotrain was minding his own traveling business - but once he flew through his portal into a dimension, he was greeted by a shot that just barely missed his wing. He had no idea how it was possible, who else would have the powers to travel in Unspace, but there was a sleek spaceship following him through every portal.

Since then, he was on the run. Astrotrain managed to avoid it on his luckiest escapes, and each time he hoped to cover his own tracks. Unfortunately, that seemed to be a hope that never came true, for it always found him.

Right now, he was taking sharp turns between aimed shots that barely missed him as he tried to get away for the hundredth time or so. He lost count. The tiredness that grew from the endless escaping was taking its toll on him.

Astrotrain ducked down as another shot scarcely likely grazed the top of his plating. The spaceship began firing all the ammunition it had on him, leaving Astrotrain to zigzag quickly.

That's not how it is going to end.

He reached to try to open a portal so he could escape at the last second. Horror shot through him as the only thing he was met with was static. A scrambler? How was that possible? All of a sudden, painful ringing sounded in his audios. 

That was all it took to cause Astrotrain to get thrown off balance.

A well-aimed gunshot struck him from behind, and an immense amount of electrical energy surged into his body. A jolting, excruciating pain paralyzed him, losing consciousness soon after, and then he got left hovering in the nothingness of Unspace.

Astrotrain awakened from the darkness to another shock of energy and immediately howled in pain when he found that the electricity was much stronger than what was commonly used to bring bots to consciousness.

When it stopped, he was left steaming.

"Oh, sorry, did I put too much voltage?" The teasing way the voice sounded indicated that the voice's owner was grinning wide too.

Astrotrain tried turning his head to seek out who the damned mech was, but before he could catch the look on their face, the mech was already retreating to a corner to take a stance there. Astrotrain huffed as he caught a glimpse zapping energy around tesla coils mounted on the mech's shoulders.

There were bounds of thick metal that got bound around his arms and legs. He was lying on a cold floor, feeling tremendously uncomfortable. Not good.

"Well, well, look who's finally woken up."

That voice was nothing he recognized. It was a dark rumble, but it held an almost soothing touch to it.

Astrotrain brought his head up to look where it came from, and he was met with a mech that was undoubtedly the one who had taken him prisoner. Astrotrain took a good look at him. He was sporting tank treads on his shoulders and had a double fusion cannon strapped to his right arm. A mask embossing a Decepticon insignia was decorating his faceplate.

The mech looked just like the Perfect Decepticons. Except this one _spoke._

"You are one of those creations the Other One made." Astrotrain grunted, "How come you're here? The Other One has no control over them since he has gotten imprisoned inside me and had his Matrix destroyed!"   
Astrotrain tossed around in the bounds, finding out that they were secured far too tightly, even for a strong mech like him. He would've been able to break out of them if this brute mech didn't inject some drug in him to weaken him.

"Oh, you mean those pesky- what did he call them- Perfect Decepticons?" The brute mech drawled, "Those were just puppets, swinging on threads. Just some machines that waited for an order one after another from their master to fulfill. Just to meet his needs. But me? _I am not like that."_

The dark figure took slow steps forward until he was standing right by Astrotrain's head. He went down on one knee, leaning in close to the bound mech's audios, _"I am my own mech,"_ his voice lowered, "And I want people to know me for _who I am,"_ he grasped Astrotrain's chin between his index and middle finger and turned it, so Astrotrain stared directly at the red optics hidden behind the mask.

Astrotrain choked on air as an unknown force started to crush the inside of his ventilation. Pain coursed through him and started to travel down right into his spark chamber.

 _"You don't know who I am, do you? Figures."_ the mech sighed, "Where do I even start? See, here's the thing, in my universe, they say I can _talk people to death._ All I would have to do is _lower my voice and coax the spark to burn out. A great discomfort would arise right in the middle of your chest. Then there would be an unpleasant pressure that would increase and increase. And then you would feel an incredible squeeze,"_ he smirked behind his mask, watching how the large Triple-Changer started to convulse,

"But that would be too easy." The mech brought his tone back to normal and stood up, circling Astrotrain to the other side. Astrotrain immediately relaxed just a slight bit, the searing pain replaced by a dull ache. He let out a defeated grunt, listening as the mech continued to talk, "You see, I don't even need to kill you. Unless you're going to misbehave, that is," he gestured with his hands, "In that case, I would let my crew have their way with you, _as they pleased."_

A few feet away, a burst of dark laughter came from a group of four administrative mechs.

"So, you might as well as _cooperate._ You'd make our job easier so that we won't have to deal with collecting your scattered body parts from the ground."

Astrotrain grimaced, hating himself for how easily he seemed to surrender to the psychotic mech's actions. "Where is the Other One? What have you done with him?"

A chuckle resounded from the tank, "He's awaiting his own fate. You don't need to concern yourself about what's going to happen to him. After all, we're here to talk about _you."_

Astrotrain found himself staring close into those maddening optics again by a forced turn of the mech's hand.

"So, what's it going to be?" The brute tilted his own head, "Will you behave, or will we have to _make you do so? Hm?"_ -he started to trace sharp claws up and down Astrotrain's cheek in a gesture that was nothing but wicked- "I'm sure you wouldn't want your body to be _shaken again with another sharp, precise shock from my dear comrade."_

Astrotrain wailed and felt another wave of pain surge through him due to the Voice.

_"Take us to your friendly universe, and you might just survive."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're going to be dealing with a few psychotic mechs ohboi


	11. Music Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo I had another scene in mind for this chapter, but had to end up splitting it because again, it was starting to become too long! And I am trying to stick to the typical range of 4k words for each chapter. It feels like a fine extent, and you all seem to be fine with it!  
> Here, have a chapter full of Soundwave and Hot Rod, interesting things happen together with a few reveals? Iguess?
> 
> Enjoy!~

A desperate Bumblebee stopped Soundwave on the way to the apartment building just before he could enter and asked if Hot Rod was okay.

"I know you're going there to see Hot Rod. Arcee told me," The scout blurted out quickly as he tried to catch his breath, "Is everything alright? He didn't do anything to himself, did he?"

 _Do anything to himself?_ A quick thought flashed through Soundwave's mind that Hot Rod would attempt something stupid, and he immediately shook it away. That was probably pushing it. Hot Rod wouldn't go as far as that.

"Everything is fine." Soundwave softly said, "I am simply going there to help with his... patch job. Since Arcee is not able to this morning."

A relieved sigh escaped Bumblebee as he straightened, "Whew, alright. That's good to hear!" Soundwave watched as his expression grew serious, "I'm just worried about him, you know? He doesn't answer my comms anymore. He blocked my communication frequency."

_He did what?_

"Could you tell him that I'd really like to talk to him? Please? He's not listening to me even when I try approaching him."

The fact that Bumblebee has gone so far as to ask him for help was beyond Soundwave since they haven't exactly seen eye to eye. Bumblebee could've asked literally anyone else, but he chose to come to _Soundwave._ Or maybe he'd already tried with others, and it didn't work. Soundwave was not certain, and he didn't want to waste any more time by asking. So Soundwave just went along with it and said,

"I'll let him know you wish to speak with him after I finish with the task."

Bumblebee's face lit up at that, "Thanks! It means a lot!" he thanked and stepped back, turning to depart as he had already said everything he needed, "That's all I wanted, I'll leave you up to it now. Bye!"

And then he was gone.

Soundwave was glad the exchange was fast and concise. A strange feeling swelled up in him as he passed by the reception desk and hurriedly paced toward an elevator to take him to the highest floor. Why was Soundwave so insistent to assist Hot Rod with a personal matter? Because he felt bad for him? Because Hot Rod had helped him find a safe place? And he wanted to do the same for Hot Rod? He wanted him to feel better?

Soundwave vented a deep sigh, pinching the upper front edge of his faceplate. These unexplainable emotions confused the scrap out of him! Too many incomprehensible things were happening to him due to this speedster again and again. He kept remembering the things Hot Rod kept talking about - teamwork, trust, care. They were important. However, Soundwave didn't like how they just kept bothering him to no end, as if something was forcing him to think hard on them on purpose.

Hot Rod showed willingness and attention to everyone around him. But why not toward himself?

Maybe this time, Soundwave will get an answer.

When the elevator reached its destination, a ding sounded, and the door slid open, and Soundwave stepped forward and headed for the end of the hall. It was common to think that the Commander's room would be the dominant-looking door at the top of the hallway,

Soundwave took another deep vent to ready himself for what was to come and knocked on the door. He was surprised that Hot Rod answered right shortly after, the front of his frame looking shiny and a slight bit greasy. Seems like he had already applied the gel to his forefront parts.

"Hi! You're here!" Hot Rod beamed in the entryway as the doors opened, and he immediately moved aside, "Come on in!"

Soundwave stayed where he was for a moment and studied Hot Rod's expression. It certainly was a change since the last time he had seen him - instead of a sorrowful, ire face, there was a wide smirk just like the ones he used to do during his bright days. But this looked like it was forced.

Soundwave wanted honesty. He wanted to see a real, genuine, smug smile-

He stepped inside Hot Rod's habsuite, into a new surrounding he wasn't in before, and observed. Hot Rod closed the door and watched from behind as Soundwave took in every detail of the room. It had its luxury and was as large as his and Shadowstriker's own. On one side, there was a large berth covered with cozy-looking light-blue sheets. On the other side, two joined desks were placed and served as a workplace, given the amount of paperwork laying there. Another table got tucked into the corner of the room where an audio player was placed. And it was playing, a pleasant melody with repeating elements, something like a lo-fi hip hop? Was that what they called it on Earth?

But what caught Soundwave's interest the most was a collection of various personal items and souvenirs that adorned several of Hot Rod's shelves. Many of them were shiny. Hmm, _Hot Rod likes gleaming things_ \- Soundwave wrote that information into his processor. He could learn more about Hot Rod by registering what was most significant. Among all of the rest, Soundwave also detected a small shard of Red Energon that Hot Rod had acquired during their passing underground.

"I like your setup," Soundwave uttered, not sure what else to say or exactly how to begin. It was better than staying in silence.

"Oh! T-Thanks." Hot Rod responded, taking a stance to the side meanwhile Soundwave ventured forward and went on to admire the collection closer, "Yeah, those I picked up from most of my journeys across Cybertron and beyond. You can guess I am almost some kind of collector." He let out a nervous laugh.

Soundwave hummed. He heard a lot of Hot Rod's stories, more than he could count. _Sometimes, he wouldn't shut up about them._ There were dozens of things on these shelves.

"I think my most favorite has to be that one, the flower," Hot Rod pointed to it, and Soundwave followed the direction, "Me and 'Bee ran into it when we space traveled to an unknown planet that was waiting for its first expedition. Well, we didn't really _run into_ it. You could say that it _grew up in front of_ me. We found out it is rare, and those who manage to come across it - it is said that it will bring them luck in their life."

Soundwave hummed again, curiously. It looked interesting, to say the least - the flower shone like a diamond and stood proudly in its small custom metal made flowerpot.

 _"Haven't been getting any luck these past few months, though."_ Soundwave heard Hot Rod mutter quietly under his breath. He chuckled, "You're not even halfway into your life cycle. You're still young. Perhaps luck will come to you in later years, or months, you never know."

Hot Rod blinked in surprise. He didn't expect Soundwave to hear him mumbling something so quietly to himself. Huh, enhanced hearing. He uncertainly shifted on his pedes with averted optics, "Yeah, maybe. Maybe you're right."

Both of them stood in their places in silence for a while. Neither of them knowing what to say to further the conversation.

"Hey, soooo," Hot Rod decided to break it, "if you've looked around, shall we begin? With the paint and all..?" Hot Rod said softly, taking the intermission as a sign to get to business.

"Of course." Soundwave replied, regarding Hot Rod fully, "Do you have the gel?"

"Oh, yeah." Hot Rod murmured and went over to the joined desk and rummaged through the mess he was supposed to have cleaned minutes ago before Soundwave came in. He was so disorganized! Soundwave saw a knife stuck in the desk at a spot Hot Rod had revealed after pushing aside the datapads. It also looked as if some doodles had gotten cut into the surface. "Uhm.. here!" Hot Rod's hands finally took hold of a tube with a cloth and revealed it to Soundwave.  
"Alright, so," Hot Rod turned the tube around in his hand, playing with it for a bit, "I'll be good with it if you could apply this over my back and spoiler. Just- just over the top plating. It's no biggie," he exclaimed with a nervous smirk.

Soundwave nodded.

"But uh-" Hot Rod cleared his intake and his smirk disappeared, "-watch the spoiler. It's quite sensitive, and-"

"I'll be wary of it."

Hot Rod blinked his optics, eyeing the mech for a while as Soundwave stepped forward in determination. Hot Rod let the smallest smile spread on his lips before he handed the tube and the little piece of cloth to the mech in front of him. "Okay, I trust you with this."

 _Trust._ Hot Rod still trusted Soundwave even after their last encounter in the office room, despite how unpleasant it had been.

"I am... _pleased._ That you do." The word sounded a little strange to him.

Hot Rod gave a half-suppressed light laugh, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have called you here."

"I just expected that you wouldn't after-"

"Sounds, it's fine. No big deal," Soundwave tilted his own head slightly to the side at the nickname, "We already had the talk about that over the comms. I apologized, and I accept your apology for going too far."

"Yes, but it's better to make things right in person."

"Exactly," Hot Rod agreed, his tone calm and assured, "And you can do so by squeezing this gel onto your hand and smearing it over my back."

Soundwave fell quiet as he glanced at the item in his own hand. Right, he should get to it, not to keep him waiting. And if he dared to say anything else, it could very quickly turn into an uncomfortable conversation.

With another firm look to Hot Rod, Soundwave nodded, and Hot Rod turned around. Soundwave set the cloth behind him on the berth and unscrewed the top of the tube, letting the gel pour into his palm.

Hot Rod stood uptight with his arms hanging at his sides, waiting, listening as Soundwave set the tube aside.

No, he was not nervous that Soundwave would suddenly snap something if he pressed too hard. He was jittery because of the entire situation he had gotten himself into, that he ended up getting _Soundwave_ , of all mechs, dragged into his own mess. During the war, Soundwave used to be anything but gentle, his personality cold, and only did things to satisfy his or Megatron's needs - he used to be so loyal to that mech to a point where nothing else mattered but him and their Cause. But now, in the past few weeks, something seemed to snap inside him and changed. He was the complete opposite of what he used to be. Why? What exactly caused him to change?

Hot Rod knew he wouldn't get that answer anytime soon.

Hot Rod jerked a bit with a yelp as he suddenly felt the cold slightly-sticky substance touch his shoulder plating, which caused Soundwave to snap his hand back in turn.

Hot Rod quickly came to his senses, "It's okay! Just a bit chilly at the first caress," he blurted out and relaxed when the next pat of Soundwave's hand turned softer. "I-I'll tell you if you pressure too much, no worries."

Soundwave hummed simply in response, getting back to his work, and this time Hot Rod raised his arms to shoulder height to give him better access. Hot Rod was now fully aware of how those hands moved - they stroked slow, gentle circles along his scapula plating on each side, the fingers curling to get the gel over the edges as well. The same motion was done over every other part of metal as Soundwave continued down the sides, and Hot Rod almost felt a tiny bit ticklish.

Fortunately, the sensation went away as Soundwave moved back up and started to give more attention to Hot Rod's shoulders.

And then, Soundwave's hands rested in between the speedster's spoiler. They just stayed there for a bit, letting Hot Rod get accommodated to the touch before both of the palms slowly started stroking up the right wing, one at the underside and the other at the top.

Hot Rod almost jumped out of his frame. _Relax,_ he told himself internally. Hot Rod nearly cursed out loud as the hands reached the tip, and he had to stifle a very embarrassing sound.

He heard Soundwave say something but didn't quite catch it as he continued to focus on the caresses that made him feel abnormal things.

"D-Did anyone ever tell you that you have magic hands?" Hot Rod exclaimed before he could stop the words leaving his vocalizer.

Soundwave only chuckled behind him, stopping his strokes, and Hot Rod was glad for that, for he could concentrate on the next thing that Soundwave said,

"A few bots, yes."

Despite feeling flustered, Hot Rod remarked, "Aww, so I'm not the first one?" He didn't know why that mattered to him. Either way, he couldn't help but smirk.

Soundwave's hands trailed off and went over to work on the other spoiler wing, and Hot Rod let himself go lax, closing his optics.

There was a comfortable silence that stretched on and beyond. Hot Rod almost didn't want it to end and most certainly didn't want for those skillful fingers to go away-

"Why don't you take care of yourself?" Soundwave's tone of voice was more curious than accusing.

The sudden question caused Hot Rod's optics to snap open and his expression to flatten. "Excuse me..?"

"I have seen that you choose to help others more and neglect your personal needs. Why is that?"

Hot Rod tried to understand why that query came to be at a time like this.

"Well, it brings me joy to see people happy, you know? I feel like I need to be there for them. It's my duty as an individual - to help those who need it the most. And if you're going to lecture me how I should take better care of myself, I don't want to hear it."

"I wasn't even going to," Soundwave said, shifting his hands to another spot on Hot Rod's spoiler to apply more of the gel, "I am just trying to understand."

Hot Rod stifled a snort. Soundwave gathering data about him into his personal storage? That was new.

"You seem tense," Soundwave said.

What?- How?! He felt fine-

Hot Rod realized too late that his EM field had extended too far and ended up touching with Soundwave's - so the mech felt the tension rising in him.

"Does your head hurt?"

As if on cue, Hot Rod directed his concentration to his head, and to his surprise, he felt pain. How could Soundwave know? Was he a mind-reader or something?

Hot Rod found himself nodding despite how much he wanted to disprove it.

A few more gentle strokes followed on his spoiler, and then Soundwave was finally done, stepping back. He reached out to grab the abandoned cloth and wiped his hands.

Hot Rod slowly lowered his arms to slump them at his sides and sighed in defeat and longing at the same time.

_He wanted the ache to stop._

"May I try something?" Soundwave's voice came, but Hot Rod didn't twist around to regard him.

"Huh..?"

"Turn to me."

After a slight hesitation, Hot Rod did. He wasn't expecting Soundwave already to be standing so close to him. Or was Soundwave too far? He couldn't really tell, feeling a bit disoriented. His vision felt a bit off due to the headache. Hot Rod gulped as he just watched him, waiting.

"It won't hurt. You will only feel." Soundwave merely said, bringing one of his hands to Hot Rod's face, and Hot Rod was left to stand by, patiently, to see what Soundwave was going to do-

The hand carefully settled on the side of Hot Rod's head, the palm splayed, while the fingers tapped at spots as if they were searching for something. Hot Rod didn't have anything else to do than stare onward, right into Soundwave's ruby visor. It was so bright, and he could even see the details on his clean faceplate, the edges too beautiful and so nicely geometrically seated that he almost thought of touching them himself.

Alright, there's definitely something wrong with him - it must be because of the continuous pain in the head.

And then a foreign feeling, one which he had never come across before, lit up his circuits like a supernova. It traveled exactly from a certain point which Soundwave found on his head, down to his spark and settled there comfortably. It happened again, and again, with each press of one of Soundwave's fingers with precise pressure - a traveling wave of energy leaving behind a tingling trail.

"W-What is that?" Hot Rod said in pure bliss, excitement, and confusion.

"One of my secret abilities."

"You're kidding me. How are you doing this?!"

Soundwave chuckled at the astonished expression that adorned Hot Rod's faceplates, "How does it feel?"

"I-I don't know. I am not sure if I can find the words to describe how _amazing_ this feels." Hot Rod vented, "Do that again, please!"

Soundwave only complied.

Soft waves danced on the displays of Soundwave's shoulders as he sent a soft tone into Hot Rod's system through tiny sensors built in the tips of his fingers. Hot Rod was absolutely lost in the sensation like he felt embraced and wrapped in a blanket.

"Mmh. You're really good at this." Hot Rod hummed, enjoying how the careful fingers sought out just the right spots to press at, "Is this what you were talking about earlier that you can _'do much more with the music?'"_ he smirked.

"Indeed." Soundwave confirmed, moving his hand farther back, "But it is not a skill that came to me naturally. I only found out about it thanks to a scientist back then," he explained. "And then he helped me get the hang of it and evolve it."

"That's... really cool!-" Hot Rod yelped after, optics lighting up as he felt another pleasant tingle at the back of his neck, and his aching circuits loosened almost immediately. He let out a sigh, "Oh, wow."

"And yes, I mostly use it to help loosen other bot's nerves."

Hot Rod chuckled heartedly. He let Soundwave work, relaxing to each soft touch of the mech's talented hands.

It was almost unbelievable how far this had escalated. If Hot Rod said a few years ago that Soundwave gave him- a massage? physical therapy? -his friends would not believe him and laugh. But here the two were now, and everything was so different.

_Different and better._

Hot Rod opened his optics (when had he closed them?) and once again looked into Soundwave's visor. The dark blue mech slightly tilted his head as if in question. He didn't say anything, though, and continued to stare back as if he had seen Hot Rod for the first time. They stood close, just a few inches apart.

Soundwave's palm moved to a new area, the fingers finding the edges of Hot Rod's finials on his cheek, a fine place to settle at and play with,  
A thought came to Hot Rod's head - would Soundwave shy away if he tried to press his face towards the touch? He hadn't pushed him yet or increased their distance. But if Soundwave felt uncomfortable with the position, wouldn't he already have done that?

And so Hot Rod took it for granted and slightly turned his head, letting his cheek come to rest against the entirety of Soundwave's splayed palm.

There was no reaction for a while, and Hot Rod couldn't hold back the panic that began to rise in him. Oh no, had he misread something?

At this point, he didn't know if it had been a good idea or not. Maybe he should've been the one to pull away when Soundwave had touched his finials. But he let it happen, and he had taken the risk-

However, the hand stayed. The fingers stroked lightly over Hot Rod's cheek, tender and delicate, so carefully as if Soundwave were afraid. Hot Rod unconsciously nuzzled into them.

And then, there was a desire, a longing. Hot Rod desired to hold someone close to him, just like Arcee. Hot Rod wondered what it would be like to _hug_ Soundwave.

Hot Rod realized, the more he withdrew himself from others, the more he craved some closeness. Embracement, a connection. He needed it.

Hot Rod felt himself be studied as Soundwave held his gaze. Before Hot Rod knew it, Soundwave changed the subject, not giving him enough time to pose another question or remark toward what was just happening between them.

"How is the ache?" 

Soundwave treated that exchange so casually.

Hot Rod had to hold in a strangled, almost disappointed sigh.

"It's- uhm... better. Much better, thanks. But could you uh, do it for a bit more?"

"Didn't expect you to like it so quickly."

Hot Rod smirked, gesturing to carpeting that rested in the back of the habsuite. Soundwave did not notice it for the first time when he had arrived, "Can we sit down, then?" Hot Rod said.

"After you."

The two of them took a seat with crossed legs on the cozy carpet, facing each other. Hot Rod looked enthusiastic.

"Tilt your head forward a little," Soundwave instructed.

Hot Rod did as he was told, bent his head, and immediately felt his insides flutter in excitement as the dark blue mech's outstretched palm rested on the top of his head. Hot Rod never had an idea a talent or a skill like this existed, and it was already the best feeling he has ever felt.

It could get referred to like some music therapy, and Soundwave was probably the only kind of bot that could do it.

Hot Rod wondered if it could be a solution to his problems. It certainly wouldn't be the therapy itself that would help him. No, it was going to be the exchanges and time he _spent with_ Soundwave. And maybe with his other friends.

Yeah, he should connect with the rest of them, shouldn't he? Sharing and building new memories, spending time, and speaking seemed to be the key.

Hot Rod became more vocal, breathy little vents coming out at first as Soundwave applied pressure to spots that seemed to be sore and troubling. There was tension for a few seconds, which was then replaced by pure ecstasy after Soundwave pulled away, and immediately the pain eased. 

Soundwave sought spot after spot on the rest of Hot Rod's body, on his shoulders, arms, chest, the waist. Hot Rod nearly toppled over when Soundwave touched the lower parts, and they both decided to end it there with Hot Rod laughing and apologizing how sensitive he was in that area.

The two of them sat there while the lo-fi music still played in the background, and as Hot Rod basked in the afterglow of their therapy session, he felt how every circuit and inside wires loosened up and his fuel lines flowed fluent energon. And his head no longer hurt.

"Woah, well, that was a... certainly remarkable experience." Hot Rod giggled, stretching his arms out, letting out a small sound of satisfaction as joints popped. "I owe you for this, Sounds."

"You don't owe me anything, Hot Rod. I'm glad I could be of assistance."

Hot Rod chuckled. Well, he could sit here for a little while more. Hot Rod didn't feel like getting up. And if Soundwave would dare to pick him up, he'd slump into his arms. Good luck with getting him anywhere now.

"Alright, how about we get up now." It wasn't a question.

"But I like it here." Hot Rod pouted, leaning back on his hands.

"Don't make me pick you up."

Hot Rod saw that coming, and he batted his optics at the dark blue mech in a challenge with a smirk. Before Soundwave could even think of shifting his position, Hot Rod held up a finger, "But I gotta warn you. If you do, you will end up messing up the wax job. It still hasn't quite dried up, you know."

Soundwave grunted. Still, it left Hot Rod surprised that Soundwave even did have the willingness and determination to want to pick Hot Rod up.

"But now, let's talk seriously," Soundwave spoke up. He waited until Hot Rod looked at him before he continued, "You mentioned that you want to get rid of your problems or at least alleviate them."

"Yeah, I do." Hot Rod replied, "That's why I agreed to the relaxation therapies with Arcee in the first place," he averted his optics, "But we're not sure if they're going to be enough."

Soundwave hummed, "I may have an idea for another technique to provide. That is if you'd like to hear it."

There was no reason to decline the proposal. "Y-Yeah, sure!" Hot Rod perked his head up, "What is it..?"

"I'd like you to face your fears right on," Soundwave exclaimed, "You dread the Energon Rivers. I can help guide you through them."

Hot Rod was not sure where Soundwave had gotten this information, "W-What? Where did- uh, what are you proposing..?"

"I found out that there is a place just past the Energon Rivers. You haven't seen it yet."

Hot Rod narrowed his optics, "Uh... yeah. I was actually trying to get there with Bumblebee."

"And?"

Soundwave wanted him to speak about his experience there? Alright,

"He did say that it'd be a nice place to see and that I'd love it. I really wanted to, but" Hot Rod vented a sigh, looking away, "we didn't even get in half of passing the Energon Rivers." he admitted.

Soundwave listened further as Hot Rod explained.

"Bumblebee was right by my side. It was going fine until we got to a bridge that was too low for my liking." Hot Rod facepalmed in embarrassment, "Some of the energon splashed on my leg, and I chickened out."

Soundwave made soft humming noises, "So do you still want to get past?"

Ah, now he was getting it. Soundwave wanted to help Hot Rod face his fear in order to achieve the objective that was the mysterious place. Hot Rod met his gaze with brighter optics, "Yes, I do! I want to see that place, and I want to get this scrap over with so I could move on and function. And be at peace with myself." He stopped. "If I can."

Soundwave nodded as if he understood.

Hot Rod continued, one optic ridge narrowing, "But how can it be done? If Bumblebee couldn't help me get there..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"Perhaps he wasn't using the right techniques," Soundwave spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Does the sound of splashing Energon give you anxiety because of what it had done to your frame?"

Hot Rod nodded shakily, almost feeling foolish for admitting it.

"We will get rid of that." Soundwave started, "I'll play music next to you, so you'll focus on it instead of the background noises around you."

"That... that would be interesting to try." Hot Rod comprehended that Soundwave was offering something that no one else could.

"Did you have closed optics when the scout was with you?" Another question came, and Hot Rod squinted his optics a bit at the label Soundwave used for his friend.

"I, uh... no?"

"You'll have them closed as we walk around the Rivers. You won't have to see your surroundings."

Hot Rod nodded slowly, "So you wanna combine those two things. Being blind and listening to music as a distraction? Cool."

Soundwave tried to pinpoint if that was sarcasm or if Hot Rod had agreed to the idea.

"I'm not going to blindfold you, Hot Rod." Soundwave corrected, "And I won't drag you around, so you'll be free to tell me to stop if it's going to become too much to handle."

"I know! I know!" Hot Rod giggled, "That is, uhm, pretty thoughtful from you."

"So, do you want to try it?"

Hot Rod nodded again.

"Do you want to go now or later?"

"Well," Hot Rod rolled his shoulders, "It would be better to go now and get over it so that I don't have to deal with the thought." He shifted to rise, the reluctance to stand up earlier forgotten. "I like your idea, so let's go and do it! I'm ready!"

Soundwave chuckled, "I'll make it worth it." He said as a promise.


	12. Stepping Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding this chapter at an outstanding number of kudos the fanfic has gotten so far... 107! CAN'T believe it-  
> This is insane!! And ya'll make me so happy! A shout out to all of you who continues reading and for your amazing comments :'D
> 
> Perhaps this new chapter could be taken as a celebration??  
> Enjoy it!~

The plating of Hot Rod's chest rose as he took deep invent, held it for a few seconds, and then exvented, counting to eight. Trying to get all the anxiety out, he then clenched his right fist, so he felt the tension, held it, then relaxed, easing out. He did the same with the left and then progressed to tense his entire arm, invented in, and then out, relaxing again.

"Ready?" Soundwave voiced next to him.

Hot Rod looked at the dark blue mech, "Yeah, let's do it! Uh-" his gaze fell over the environment before him, which has been the source of a few of his nightmares "-how do we begin?"

"What music do you want me to play?"

"What? Oh- uh, any genre would do, really. I don't mind. As long as it's something I can focus on, I guess."

Soundwave chose music Hot Rod was already familiar with and enjoyed as well. Slow, chill, and electronic. The instant it started to play from Soundwave's speakers, the pleasant sounds and waves softly caressed Hot Rod's audio receptors.

He couldn't help but giggle, "Good choice."

"Now, close your optics."

Hot Rod did as he was told.

"Talk to me. How does the music make you feel?"

Hot Rod immediately felt his processor working and spinning many rounds per second. It almost overwhelmed him. So many words to choose from, But how to phrase them together? He just went with whatever came to his mind first,

"It is synth and melodic. It almost makes me feel like I'm floating in space, taking me into another world where nothing but peace exists. This music lets me let go of everything bad and enjoy what I've always wanted. Adding to it..."

Soundwave let Hot Rod speak out whatever he wanted so he could feel better at ease. Meanwhile, Soundwave pondered about the unusual exchange that had happened between them back in Hot Rod's habsuite. It was all supposed to go as Soundwave had planned, help Hot Rod with the gel and acquaint him with the music therapy. All done swiftly and professionally, nothing more. But the moment Soundwave had looked into Hot Rod's optics, it had taken a whole different turn. He didn't want to admit how his spark skipped a beat in that nanosecond. Soundwave had no idea how he managed to hold his cool when Hot Rod's warm cheeks pressed into his palm. Hot Rod had also looked as if he was expecting _something_ from him.

"Soundwave?"

It seemed that some time had passed, and before Soundwave could orient himself, he realized Hot Rod's optics were looking back at him with a raised ridge in confusion. 

"Keep your optics closed." Soundwave instructed, "Are you ready to begin?"

Hot Rod nodded.

"You agreed to this with the need and aspiration to get rid of your fear," Soundwave stated again as if to remind him, "You can do it."

"Yeah.." Hot Rod took deep invent and looked forward with narrowed optics in resolve, "Yeah, I can do it. But only with you."

And then he closed them and waited for Soundwave. For a while, Soundwave mused how he should actually _hold_ Hot Rod. He never held someone's arm or hand in such a scenario. Was he the one who was supposed to grasp him?

So by his uncertainty and nescience, Soundwave offered his own hand and lightly tapped the side of Hot Rod's arm. The speedster reacted and took hold of Soundwave's arm above the elbow, his fingers on the inside and thumb on the outside.

Well, that will do.

"Let's move," Soundwave said and started to walk forward, and Hot Rod kept right by his side a half-step behind. The first few steps were a slight bit clumsy, standing too close or too far apart, but they managed to get a hold of it. Soundwave occasionally glanced to Hot Rod to ensure he was fine, and it seemed like the music was undoubtedly helping, for the speedster's EM field seemed to be less tense. It began to lighten and became easy to read, suggesting that the idea Soundwave had come up with has paid off. Soundwave watched ahead for obstacles, but apart from a few bridges over the energon rivers, nothing else stood in their way.

"Narrow path," Soundwave informed every time they were crossing a bridge, bringing his arm back so Hot Rod stepped in a single line behind him to maneuver through the narrow space. These weren't as low as the one Hot Rod had mentioned to him, but Soundwave was sure they'd run into that one soon.

And that, they did, sooner than expected.

"Stop," Soundwave came to a standstill. He inspected the bridge to make sure it was the one. The low height and small pool of drying energon matched the description from Hot Rod. Some bit of energon still splashed bit by bit at the edges.

"What is it?" asked Hot Rod, making sure his optics remained closed so that he would not be visually disturbed by the "threat" that was - no doubt - in front of him.

"We're at the low bridge you mentioned earlier."

A hitch in Hot Rod's vents got easily heard, "Is there another way around it..?"

Soundwave searched for any other possible path they might take, looking left and right, but found none.

"Not that I can see."

Hot Rod cursed under his breath, and Soundwave felt the hold against his own arm tighten, "So we have to cross it."

"Yes, we do."

"Scrap," Hot Rod grumbled again, "I-I don't know. Maybe this was a bad idea to have come here..." He had psyched himself up earlier. But coming face to face with his fear again... Hot Rod's hope began slipping again, but Soundwave was not going to have that happen again.

"You can do it, Hot Rod." Soundwave reassured firmly, repeating the words from before, "I've got you."

Hot Rod invented, the message speaking something to him, "You-"

_"I've got you."_

Hot Rod moved his lips to say something, but nothing came out.

"I want you to know you are stronger than you think to be able to push through this. I am just here to guide you to that belief in yourself you've neglected." Soundwave trailed off. Hot Rod didn't say anything for a while and merely stared into nothingness, "Perhaps today might not be the day, but tomorrow is another time we can try," Soundwave said, "If you do not want to continue today, we can head back and-"

"No! No, no, I _wanna_ continue." Hot Rod blurted out.

Soundwave watched him intently, "Are you sure?"

Hot Rod took a deep invent again and then let it out after a few seconds. He tightened his grip on Soundwave's arm again and lightly nudged him forward.

Soundwave took that as a confirmation to proceed.

Hot Rod trailed shortly behind Soundwave and held on like a tick as they proceeded onto the low, narrow looking bridge. The music gained slightly in volume during the crossing, and the small splashing sounds successfully got dulled out to the point that they were almost inaudible. Hot Rod, breathing slowly and steadily, focused on the rhythmic notes and tones of the music Soundwave was playing. When the floor was starting to get a little wet, Hot Rod didn't notice.

Sooner or later, they were across on the other side.

The music's volume dropped to normal, and Soundwave brought his arm to his side, indicating that they were out of the troubled space. "You passed."

Hot Rod immediately relaxed his grip, "R-Really?" he exclaimed as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes. You've done well."

It felt good to get praised. Hot Rod's spoiler flicked a tiny bit in joy, "Yes!" he cheered. He considered opening the optics to look back so he could swear at the bridge but kept them closed when he remembered what Soundwave had said. "How much more is left to travel?"

Soundwave was surprised Hot Rod still kept his optics closed through his excitement, but he was glad he listened. Soundwave looked ahead of them, noticing just a few paths across the rivers and, oh, not far away, there peeked out an entrance to a cave that would lead into a new location!

"Not much. We'll be at the place soon."

Hot Rod smirked, "Nice."

Soundwave gazed back at him, but something felt different. Hot Rod wasn't clinging to him anymore and instead stood at ease just by his side, and his hand was... in Soundwave's own? 

For a good while, Soundwave did nothing, too taken aback in a state of shock at seeing a gesture that was so unfamiliar to him. Was it only a change in position in which Hot Rod wanted to be led in or-

"Is this wrong?" Hot Rod asked carefully, loosening his grip while his EM field got charged with an apology. This time he opened his optics so he could better see _Soundwave's_ responses, "I'll let go if you want."

The pure notion of that warmth leaving somewhere caused Soundwave's fingers to worm their way between Hot Rod's to interlock them together. He also might've tightened his hold in the process, which made Hot Rod wince.

"Keep it there," was Soundwave's only answer, spoken quickly with a hint of static left behind.

Hot Rod blinked, and then his expression softened, "Alright, I just... I guess I just really wanted to hold you like this?" he muttered, "You've... never had your hand held?"

"No, I haven't." Soundwave said quietly, staring down at their twined fingers, "But now that your hand is in mine... it feels.. nice."

Hot Rod chuckled, "It does feel nice, doesn't it?" he uttered, "But... if you felt a little under pressure to squeeze it just because I made the move - that you felt like you _had_ to do it, but you _don't actually want to_ , I can still let go-"

 _"Don't._ " Soundwave paused, resetting his vocalizer, so no more static came through, and so his voice was more even, "I am sure with this."

Hot Rod stared at him for a moment in anticipation, and then he chose to lightly rub his thumb over the back of Soundwave's hand.

Soundwave felt connected.

"Alright, I am fine with it too as long as you are." Hot Rod said, "Come on, let's keep going," he closed his optics again and let Soundwave take the lead. He lightly squeezed their hands as if it was now the most natural thing in the world for the two of them. Soundwave's hum that was supposed to sound like approval got laced with static despite trying to be calm.

The rest of the walk was pleasant and seemed to go quicker than their pace through the Energon Rivers. Hot Rod was in a good mood now, chatting away while Soundwave would drop back a remark once in a while to conversate. It felt good to have Hot Rod's good self back. But it wasn't just the return of that sweet, blooming personality that made Soundwave contented. Soundwave felt as if they'd achieved something. Something between them.

Now, they stood in the middle of a jungle-like area, its atmosphere and environment enrapturing.

"You can open your optics now. We're here." Soundwave said.

Hot Rod did, slowly, letting himself get used to the new different shades of crimson colors that surrounded him. The environment was as dense as tropical forests on Earth, except here, on Cybertron, it was all mechanical, and the shapes of several trees reminded Hot Rod of palms from a beach. Different kinds of forms were supposed to resemble plants. They had their own touch to it, almost feeling prehistoric. It was simply beautiful.

"Whoa..." Hot Rod gleamed, taking everything in with his bright, curious optics. He couldn't wait to discover what else laid before them!

"Hey! Let's go onward! We're not going to see much by just standing here!" Hot Rod tugged Soundwave by their joined hands, filled with lively energy and excitement beyond belief. Soundwave let himself get pulled along, just barely managing to catch onto the quick pace that Hot Rod set. And finally, after a long time, that splendid trademark smile was back, and Soundwave didn't want to rob him of the joy he currently felt. So he kept up after him.

When they seemed to find the middle of the jungle-like area, only then did they stop, and Hot Rod let go of Soundwave's hand to scamper over to some flowers that caught his attention. Soundwave hated to admit how he already missed the touch.

Soundwave took a slow, deep breath through his vents to steady himself as he watched Hot Rod go from one spot to another, admiring the exotic mechanical shapes like a sparkling.

"I had no idea something like this existed under the surface of our planet! Look at all of this!" Hot Rod gestured around himself, "Come on, you can't tell me that this isn't at least a bit cool!"

Soundwave hummed, looking in all directions, "It is certainly a sight to see, I admit."

Hot Rod smiled brighter.

"At least you're having a good time," Soundwave added.

"Why don't you indulge in it too?" Hot Rod offered, "Come have a closer look at these," he pointed at the small flowers next to him, "They don't bite... I hope."

In an unfamiliar setting and area, it was usually not recommended to fiddle around with its objects and items - for they could hold dangerous traps. But given Hot Rod's outgoing nature, he was far too curious, wanting to learn. But damn him if Soundwave also didn't want to know how everything worked and came to function.

And Primus help him, for Hot Rod's influence was taking its toll on him.

So Soundwave joined Hot Rod's side, and they both examined the tiny growing flower-looking plants.

"Before the war started, I loved to go on adventures. Any kind, really, as long as I could go somewhere." Hot Rod spoke in the meanwhile, "I couldn't stay in the same place. I needed to move! See places and live!"

Soundwave chuckled, "I know, you've told me that during your seventy-five stories."

"This one is going to make it a seventy-six!" Hot Rod exclaimed, "And we haven't even seen _everything_ yet."

Soundwave hummed in approval. He stepped over somewhere to the side, his back to Hot Rod as he examined the red glowing lights of a trunk of one of the palm-looking trees. He had to agree with Hot Rod - this place just screamed mysteriousity. More was waiting to get discovered, and both of them would unravel the secrets behind it.

"What do you think, do other creatures live down here?" Soundwave asked in the interest of wanting to hear what Hot Rod thought. But the answer never came.

Soundwave turned around and noticed that the speedster was nowhere to be seen. Did he stroll over to a different spot? Found something else worth staring at, or did Soundwave jynx it, and _something_ captured Hot Rod..?

Soundwave broke into a run and went searching for him, looking left and right and above, as if expecting his body to be hanging somewhere from a branch. He called out his name, only to be met with nothing. His spark started pounding in his chest as he just kept going further and further into the environment. There was still no sight of Hot Rod.

Except, a sudden spectacle of a towering metal entrance stopped Soundwave in his tracks. Its doors were open wide. Slowly, Soundwave came closer and walked inside, cautious for any traps or danger. There didn't seem to be any suspicious holes in the surrounding walls that would indicate any spears to be shot out and impale him, but he still kept his guard. After a minute or two of treading down various passages, he found himself in the middle of a giant chamber.

It was as if he had just arrived in robot heaven - everything looked so golden and shiny, so bright that Soundwave had to adjust his sight. It resembled a holy place, a paradise. He felt he shouldn't be here at all, but as his gaze focused and slowly recognized the shape of the bot he was looking for, Soundwave continued on.

Soundwave drew closer until he was standing next to Hot Rod, who was mesmerized by the beauty of a bright light hovering in front of him. Soundwave followed his gaze. Right in the center of a large pedestal, there levitated a sacred implement, and then Soundwave realized this was the Well of the Allspark.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hot Rod spoke up, fascinated, the white glare of the artifact cascading pure light on the front of his frame, "And to think that we've done all of this- that we have gone through the war just for this spark of life," his face faltered, "I mean, I get it, I just wished we could have gone over it a different way."

Hot Rod was referring to a possibility of a different solution to have ended the war. Even though he knew it wouldn't have been possible, given how crooked and self-centered Megatron was. And how Optimus didn't seem to have the right approach - it upset him.

"I wish I could have done something," he finished.

"It's not your fault," Soundwave said as soothingly as he could. "There was nothing much anyone could do. And the war took its toll on everyone."

"Tell me, Soundwave, what is the point of having a war?" Hot Rod sighed. As generality goes. It is to gain territory, to remove a threat, to demonstrate superiority or revenge. What gets gained from a war? Freedom? Sure, but it doesn't have to be won through violence. An increase in power? There is nothing but destruction where millions of innocent people die.

"There are countless reasons why someone would start a war." Hot Rod began, "But mostly, they start it in a desire to control and state their beliefs in a violent way. In our case, Megatron wanted to have power, and to satisfy his corrupted desires."

"Megatron first started it as a revolution, which then _did_ result in warfare. You're right about him. After I've talked to him, it only confirmed that he intended to seek power and order."

Hot Rod blinked in surprise, glancing at Soundwave, "You talked to him?"

"He did not admit the truth verbally, but his silence spoke on its own. I am speaking based on what I've seen from his expression and managed to read from his field."

"I see." Hot Rod hummed, a smile spreading on his faceplates, "I am glad you're out of that monster's manipulative grasp."

"I am too." Soundwave said, "Yet, I still can't quite believe that despite the treatment Megatron had been giving his troops, that Shockwave undoubtedly and wordlessly followed Megatron's command to destroy the Allspark." Once again, Soundwave felt that ache in his spark that seemed so notorious but distant at the same time.

"Yes, it is sometimes... awful to see what people are capable of doing when they give their full selves and loyalty to the only bot they see as their Lord," Hot Rod admitted. After that, he vented a sigh, "And because of Megatron's twisted plans, Cheetor had to sacrifice himself to save us!"

"Even if you were there, you wouldn't be able to do anything, Hot Rod."

"But we already had a plan for what we would do together on Cybertron! Me, 'Bee, and Cheets!" Hot Rod's vents quickened, "The three of us, as a trio- we would have gone to- to see places. Me and Bumblebee were going to show Cheetor around the world, but- but-" He felt anger. Anger at Megatron for everything he did.

Soundwave felt pity.

They stood in silence for a moment as Hot Rod's vents steadied, and he shifted on his pedes, closing his optics. Soundwave reached out a hand, which hesitated for a brief second before he let it rest at Hot Rod's shoulder. Hot Rod glanced up at Soundwave with a small smile and then gazed back to the light in front of them. 

The quiet still dragged on, but it held no tension or heavy strain. Soundwave and Hot Rod shared a period of silent contemplation, a gesture of respect in mourning for those they had lost during the war. 

When it ended, the two of them decided it was time to leave, and so they made their way back up to the jungle area. A soft sigh escaped Hot Rod once his feet met with the crimson floor. The experience he has just gone through left him with a necessity to get in contact with a dear friend, "Scrap, I really miss 'Bee."

Soundwave paused his train of thought for a moment. This was his chance to offer Hot Rod to meet up with the Autobot. Hot Rod did have to do it, one way or another, or else there would be a risk in their friendship. "I can tell." Soundwave tilted his head slightly, "Why not give him a call?"

"Perhaps I should, huh?" Hot Rod said as they continued to walk, "Yeah. I'll do that after we're out of here."

They shared another moment of silence until Soundwave decided to break it, addressing Hot Rod by name, so he got his full attention. "We'll make sure that a conflict like the war never happens again," he spoke in determination.

Hot Rod's optics sparkled in hope, "Oh? So you're now officially in for the ultimate task? Are you saying that you wanna join the official Team Hot Rod?" Hot Rod couldn't help but smirk, sounding more enthusiastic, "Absolutely? Shall we fill the papers, so it gets formally closed and announced?"

Soundwave chuckled, "I think a handshake would be just fine."

"What about a fist bump?" Hot Rod proposed, "I mean- I know we did it after a victory or as a celebration, but why don't we mark it as our gesture where we come to an agreement on something? Or when we seal a bond? I mean-"

"Agreed. I'm up for that."

"Yeah! Now we're talking."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After their glorious symbol that was now with added faith and promise, they saw themselves out, and Soundwave helped Hot Rod guide back again with the same method they had used before. When they were on the surface, Hot Rod let go and thanked Soundwave for being so generous before he told him, "The first adventure that I've spent with you will be my most treasured memory." Soundwave felt the same. Not before long, Soundwave had to depart to the Autobot headquarters to meet with Optimus and do his own tasks, while Hot Rod was left with contacting Bumblebee.

The talk with Bumblebee over the comms was overwhelming. If you can count in the fervent blabbering from 'Bee the instant he heard Hot Rod's voice speak through. He was enormously relieved, and Hot Rod asked to meet up, to which the scout immediately agreed.

They shared a crushing hug, Bumblebee's arms squeezed around him with his face buried in Hot Rod's chest. Bumblebee's voice got muffled when he repeated the words how much he had missed him. It made Hot Rod's spark melt. They stayed like that for a while, seconds passing, until it was Hot Rod who pulled away at last and looked into Bumblebee's optics that were watering with tears. He felt bad. Before he could go on a ramble, Bumblebee shushed him and stated that nothing else mattered but the moment between them right now.

So they just decided to chat casually, catching up on what they've missed, and it was all going better than Hot Rod thought, and it made him forget what he had been so anxious about in the first place.

A sudden offer from Bumblebee that they could go meteor surfing took Hot Rod by surprise, but after another second, he muttered out a thrilled "Sure!"

And so this is how they got here, late in the evening, flying over solar winds and asteroids on their solar-wave boards in space.

"I'm glad we're together again!" Hot Rod said as he flew over a meteor and performed a trick. Gosh, this was good.

"Me too!" Bumblebee said just behind Hot Rod, "It's great to be doing this again."

After a few maneuvers and turns, they stopped by for a little break after half an hour of surfing, sitting down on their boards right next to each other.

Hot Rod lightly swung one of his legs back and forth as he let it hung, his mind wandering to places. This moment, in particular, the two were having? It brought back memories.

"Cheetor would've loved to go meteor surfing again," Hot Rod brought up, and Bumblebee looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I bet he'd outdo us both once more in this sport."

Hot Rod laughed. They both brought up the good times they had made with the beastformer. It felt needed to address it in a way. But it didn't keep up for long.

"There wasn't anything that could be done, Hot Rod. It was his destiny, fate, and purpose." Bumblebee said after a short pause, "I miss Cheetor as much as you do, and he'll be in our sparks forever. But we can't dwell on the past forever and tell ourselves what we could have done differently or changed. All we can do is acknowledge it and move forward."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what we gotta do," Hot Rod repeated, self-assured, "Gotta focus on the here and now and the future."

"That's the Roddy I know!" Bumblebee laughed as he came closer and slung his arm over the back of Hot Rod's neck, and pulled him in, so their shoulders were brushing. The positioning was a bit awkward, considering they were still on their hoverboards, but it made Hot Rod laugh nonetheless.

Hot Rod hummed, scouting the surrounding around him with his optics, and noticed a solar wave forming up not far away, "Hey, look! More waves to ride! Think you can keep up with me?"

"You bet!" Bumblebee promised, and both of them got up and surged forward.

Hot Rod was just about to cross a finish line they've chosen, only to slow down as he noticed something out of the corner of his optic. Bumblebee did not notice and took Hot Rod's hesitation as an occasion to come in first.

"Yeah! I won!" Bumblebee cheered in victory, celebrating in the background while Hot Rod was still looking somewhere into the open.

"Hey, 'Bee! Come here." He ushered.

Bumblebee hummed in question, turning over toward his friend.

"What is that over there?" Hot Rod pointed into the distance, and Bumblebee moved closer and followed where the finger aimed with his gaze.

Something highly unusual was floating in front of them, not very far away. The shape was still a bit difficult to pinpoint, but Hot Rod and Bumblebee could see colors. Red, accompanied by yellow and a few shades of grey in detail. More focus... and wait, was that a _mech_ floating in space? In the middle of nowhere?

"Is that a bot?" Bumblebee asked, cautious and unsure, "It can't be, right?"

It most certainly looked like a bot.

Hot Rod didn't wait any more as he kicked to top speed to get over to the body faster. When he was right by its side, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

This... this bot looked like _him._

The resemblance was there in the shape of the bot's head, with an added yellow finial that reminded Hot Rod of a crown. His chest sported the same flame decal with a combined yellow plating just underneath with blue headlights. There were two dimly glowing purple biolights at each side of his waist. The bot's shoulders were spikier, the exhaust pipes on his arms smaller. More of them were attached to each of the bot's lower legs, and the entire plating underneath it was grey.

How. How was this possible?

There was no denying this bot was him, with the only difference being an upgraded frame. And the numerous scratches of various sizes it was covered in. The bit of energon that ran down the bot's thighs. And also the empty, hollow cavity where optics once were seated.

Hot Rod only stared in awe into the expressionless face.

This was the bot from his nightmares. How could this literal copy of a revelation from his nightly terrors be right here in front of him, in reality?

Unless all of this is another lie. Another dream. 

But it felt real...

"Hot Rod?" It took Hot Rod a moment to register that Bumblebee had spoken to him, then another one to realize that just now, his friend was approaching him. Hot Rod didn't reply.

The shock that overtook Bumblebee's face was evident, "Oh, Primus! Who is this?! Are they alive?"

It took yet another moment until Hot Rod managed to focus his optics, "Bumblebee... this bot is me," he said in nothing more than above a whisper.

"W-What? But _you_ are here! The _real_ you! How could this one be-"

"I-I don't know, but," Hot Rod took a deep invent and then let it out to steady himself. Autobot instinct took over him, "He's badly hurt, we- we gotta get him to Ratchet right now."

"Hot Rod, I am not sure... what if it's a set up? And there is a smudged Decepticon symbol on his chest!"

"Please, 'Bee." Hot Rod's hand had come to rest against the top of his double's chest, feeling the subdued thrum of life underneath, "This is important. His spark is still beating. I got a feeling that we have to do this and save him. Just trust me."

Bumblebee watched the frightening scene before him while he pondered. As confusing as this was, Hot Rod was right. They couldn't leave the bot in need.

"O-Okay, let me grab him. Can you..?"

Hot Rod didn't realize how tightly he had been holding onto the mech. He let go of him and moved away, letting Bumblebee do the rest.

Hot Rod hovered nearby as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. This was not how he imagined the day to end.

"Are you ok?" Bumblebee sounded from behind him.

Hot Rod turned to face him. His own double was seated close and firmly in Bumblebee's arms. 

Hot Rod nodded slowly, "I'll be fine. Come on. We gotta get him to the medbay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see the design of Cyberverse 'Rodimus' - you can lookie here at this link: https://lugia731v.tumblr.com/post/642058147124609024/cyberverse-roddy


	13. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! A new chapter, with way too much dialogue, whoopsie. But there is an explanation of at least what the hecc is going on. I'm sorry if this chapter lacks its usual touch, I'm gonna try to do better next time!!  
> Thank you for being patient again with the upload - enjoy!~

The last thing they needed to see was for Hot Rod's and Bumblebee's spark signatures to disappear from the radar. An alarm of a sudden burst of energy in their atmosphere was the only warning that they've gotten before the control consoles crackled in electricity and the monitors shut down momentarily.

They switched on with stunning error messages and faulty screens before returning to normal, replaced by a yellow exclamation mark icon instead.

Optimus knew it was nothing ordinary as he put the pieces together. That wasn't just the disappearance of two robots - this was a chain reaction. Soundwave was clicking furiously on the keyboard in hopes of tracking where the unknown energy had come from, while Arcee was helping an injured bot who didn't have much luck protecting themselves from the unlooked-for electrical shock. 

Someone had caused this intentionally.

Each attempt at contacting Hot Rod or Bumblebee via commlink got only met with static. He tried other units outside of the headquarters. No response.

Optimus glanced toward one of the screens that were just booting up from their forced reset, a message taking place. 

_'Communications Transmissions Loss.'_

The assembled robots around the room looked confused and worried, and an uneasy voice spoke up from a nearby workstation, "What's going on?" It was Grimlock.

Optimus took a deep breath, "An unknown energy surge briefly disabled our equipment. Soundwave is trying to figure out where it came from," he explained, pulling his hand away from his comm, "At the moment, we are also unable to contact any of our units. Meanwhile, Hot Rod's and Bumblebee's spark signatures disappeared from our radar."

Grimlock's expression grew stern. Thunderhowl on his side unlike him attempted to hold himself upright and at attention, ready to do whatever needed to be done, "What was their last position before their signatures vanished from the tracking device?" the Autobot Knight asked.

"Outer space, in the middle of a meteor storm. It is only logical to assume that the two had gone meteor surfing."

"At a time like this?" Grimlock rumbled from his position, "I understand Bumblebee might have been desperate and longed to spend time together with his friend given the... stunts Hot Rod was doing." He narrowed his optics, "But choose just as dangerous an activity as meteor surfing? Currently, the space region is full of hundreds of solar storms!"

"You think those storms were the cause of the disruption of our systems? And Hot Rod and Bumblebee could have gotten caught within its reach?"

"I don't know, but it is one of the few presumptions." Grimlock shrugged uncertainly. However, making assumptions was out of the question - they had to be certain that was what had happened. Yes, there had been some occasions where the high-energy particles traveling from space would disrupt their equipment. But Hot Rod and Bumblebee wouldn't be as careless as to attempt a reckless thing that would put their lives at risk, would they?

"No, it was something else." A different voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to regard the ex-Decepticon standing at his console in the middle of the room. Soundwave's hand was pointing at a swirling, glitching-out vortex caught on a monitor. Next to it was another blue vortex copy that displayed numerous charts of familiar visual data.

"Something foreign has entered our planet's magnetosphere with the use of a space bridge." Soundwave described, which caused a few bots in the room to exchange confused looks. Who could have summoned it? "But I am not detecting any living form or a spaceship that may have gone through it."

It took Optimus a moment to answer as he pondered, "A cloaking device?"

"It is possible."

That left Optimus with a decision to make. He could either send patrols to explore the area and find out where their two lost Autobot members were. But he also couldn't risk the possibility that it might be either a trap - that someone was trying to lure them out. But if they do nothing, they will never find out what happened.

"Soundwave, continue your search and inform me immediately of any discovery and change in our planet's atmosphere."

Optimus knew he could rely on Soundwave for this work, for he would be able to locate the changes accurately. A positive nod of Soundwave's head was his answer.

"Everyone else work on rebooting the rest of the systems. I'll continue trying to reach Hot Rod or Bumblebee."

"That's it?" Grimlock's astonished voice sounded from the Prime's left, and Optimus already awaited the question, "With all due respect, Optimus, can't we at least send someone to scout the area? We don't really have much choice."

"It is far too dangerous to go on any detailed exploration, for we do not know what we are up against. Whatever it is that is out there, we can not take this chance and risk losing more forces. There will be another time, Grimlock."

Grimlock did not like the decision, but he understood. He nodded and got to his own work.

"Optimus Prime, if you'll allow me, I'll go inform the defense forces of the situation and to stand at the ready if anything were to happen." Thunderhowl offered, kneeing a little bit, "I can also be joining them to assist. It is my duty to guard and serve."

"Thank you, Thunderhowl. It will be very appreciated."

Thunderhowl bowed and then stood straight, turning to make his way out of the headquarters with certainty.

Optimus then dismissed the rest, watching everyone clear out where they had to be and continue working at their stations. He brought a hand to his commlink, frantically trying the two lost bot's frequencies again and again.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hot Rod and Bumblebee were absolutely unaware of the situation at the Autobot headquarters. Every effort on calling Optimus became hopeless. Not even Ratchet was responding. It was all too strange. They were left with having to go into the medical building by themselves, rushing inside with an unconscious mech - or more precise - Hot Rod's doppelganger. The nurse femme behind the counter looked horrified at the scene before her, but she wasted no time and escorted the three into an emergency room to lay the injured mech on a med berth while she went to get Ratchet.

Hot Rod just hoped that they would live to see the next day. Not only did they have a wounded mech in front of them, but they were also going to have to deal with a Ratchet who was disturbed from his beauty recharge. A very _unhappy,_ grumpy Ratchet. 

There was a rumor that somebody once had dared to wake him from a nap. No one has heard from that bot for a long time.

"You have exactly three seconds to tell me why you woke me up," There was no mistaking the grumpiness that could only belong to the known Autobot medic, "Because already at this stage, I am not afraid to say that you are the Monday of my life, and I hate Mondays!"

The two young mechs watched Ratchet groggily lumber into the room, taking small steps as he strained to open his optics. Hot Rod nearly curled in on himself as he and Bumblebee cautiously waited for his reaction. It was instant when Ratchet's gaze finally fell on the frame on the berth.

"Who, by the Allspark, is that?!"

Hot Rod winced at the higher pitch of Ratchet's voice, stepping out of Ratchet's way. His optics were wide, fully woken up. His hands inspected the damage.

Then Ratchet's optics drifted away from the bot toward Hot Rod, then to the bot again, then back to Hot Rod. "Who is this?"

The speedster was too taken aback to answer right away.

Ratchet began readying his machines. "Where did you find him? He doesn't look like someone who I have ever met. And I have met many bots during my time, Autobot and Decepticon," he emphasized, "But this one? He looks just like-"

"I know! I know! Looks just like me," Hot Rod was finally at attention. He took a deep vent to steady himself so he could speak more clearly, "We found him in outer space while we were meteor surfing. He was not in any transporting shuttle or container. He was just... hovering there."

Bumblebee was standing at the side, watching the scene before him as Ratchet began scanning the unconscious mech's functions, growing concerned for a moment and then started plugging energon lines into the laying form.

"He must've been out of consciousness for some time, probably an induced stasis due to the injuries." Ratchet said, clicking the lines into place, and Hot Rod looked as the energon started to flow through, "He has lost lots of energon. His spark is just barely holding on. But I can save him."

Hot Rod nodded briefly, still slightly shocked by the sight of his double's bruised form laying there before him. Just what could reduce him to that?

He and Bumblebee exchanged a horrified glance.

"Does anyone else know?" Ratchet's voice pulled them back into attentiveness, "Or is it just you two?" He was now holding a torch in his right hand as he began to seal the open wounds,

"It's just us and you," Bumblebee spoke, "We were and are still not able to get through to Optimus' comm frequency to notify him about it. Whenever we try, there's only static."

"You can't? Is that so?" Ratchet said in a tone as if he already knew about it, not pausing in his work,   
"Was there anyone else with you in outer space? Did you come across any alien objects?"

Bumblebee hesitantly blinked as he struggled to remember while Hot Rod shifted on his pedes at his side, "Uh... no? There was nothing out of the ordinary besides him," he jerked his pointy finger at Hot Rod's double.

Ratchet nodded as if in understanding, the flame of his torch growing brighter, "This is not a thing that happens out of nowhere," his voice turned stern, "A mech that has a big resemblance to Hot Rod appears out of nowhere, and our communication system becomes scrambled?"

_Scrambler._

Strange things sure did start to happen.

Did somebody scramble their comms? Was it someone in their own ranks? To betray them, just like Drift had? Somebody from the 'Cons? Or someone unknown? A danger they could not see?

By some undescribable miracle, Hot Rod got a ping on his HUD. A call. From Optimus.

The frequency was the same as he always remembered it. There didn't seem to be any different placed numbers or suspicious attempts on baiting him into a pitfall.

He accepted it, voice cautious.

"Optimus?"

"Hot Rod, do you read?" It sounded like Optimus!

The joy in Hot Rod's voice made itself known, "Yes, oh my Primus, yes, I read you loud and clear! Thank God!"

Bumblebee's head shot toward Hot Rod, coming closer as Hot Rod brought up a visual holographic feed of Optimus' face as they continued to talk,

"At last, it is great to see you and Bumblebee alright," Optimus said, weight falling off his shoulders like a rock, "We had lost your spark signature the instant an energy surge disturbed our equipment, and the communication systems were down. What is your position at this moment?"

"We're currently in Ratchet's medbay, he is tending to.. uh," Hot Rod vented a sigh, bringing himself together to what he was going to say next, "We... we found someone while we were out in space."

"You found someone? Who?"

"It's quite hard to believe, but... to simply put it, it's apparently my double."

"It's just like with the Other One," Bumblebee added in, gesturing with his hands and looking just as troubled, "but instead, it's Hot Rod."

There was silence on Optimus' end.

"You came across Hot Rod's doppelganger?" Optimus asked after a while to make sure if he had heard them right.

"Yes." Hot Rod replied, "We found him unconscious and injured, we took him to Ratchet's medbay, and we're waiting until he's done fixing him."

Optimus nodded, and his tone turned serious, "There is something you need to know."

Shuffling and some heavy objects getting moved around sounded behind them as the two young mechs waited for the Prime's response,

"Soundwave had detected an energy surge that resembled a space bridge getting activated in our planet's atmosphere, but now what you're describing to me, it could as well be a dimensional portal opening. However, there is more to it than meets the eye..."

The pieces started to click together for Hot Rod, assuming his own double must've triggered the portal from another universe, but then Optimus finished, 

"That portal had opened on the _other end of our planet, far away from the position you were last seen in_ before your signal disappeared,"

Hot Rod's spark froze.

They were with Hot Rod's doppelganger when that portal opened. It wasn't the double who had come through the portal.

It was _somebody else._ Someone else entered their universe.

A sharp yell followed by a loud crash of metal against metal caused Hot Rod and 'Bee to whirl around in shock. They saw as Ratchet tumbled over his own machine and fell in a tangle of tubes which got detached from Hot Rod double's body that was now trying to sit up. The holographic screen disappeared as Hot Rod ended the call and he rushed toward the berth, hands pressing against his double's upper arms to hold him down on the mattress.

Bumblebee was right by Ratchet's side on the floor, helping him out of the turmoil of cables and few torn lines which leaked energon onto the metal surface.

Hot Rod's double thrashed, face scrunched up in pain, mouth open in a silent scream.

"Hey! It's okay! Calm down! You're safe!"

The words didn't seem to get to the troubled mech, his frantic movements not ceasing as his legs kicked out in hopes of getting a hit on Hot Rod and get him off.

Hot Rod watched into the hollow holes without optics in despair, not knowing how to help or restrain the mech without hurting him or anyone else-

Fortunately, Ratchet was now at his side and took control, "Keep your hold on his right upper arm's area" he said and grabbed at the other arm. But the mech under them did not stop in his attempts of trying to break free, vocalizer screeching static.

"'Bee, get the knees!"

Bumblebee speeded to do just that, trying to apply enough pressure to cease the doppelganger's movements, while Ratchet attempted to speak to the agitated mech,

"Everything's alright! I'm Ratchet. I'm here to take care of you! You're safe here! You're safe! _You're safe!"_

The mech let out another silent shout and a shudder, then all of a sudden, stilled. His vents let out ragged breaths, head slowly turning this way and that as if trying to sense his surroundings with non-seen optics. His empty gaze then settled on Ratchet, and his mouth moved in ways as if trying to speak. But no sound or words came out.

Ratchet stilled as well, and when he was sure there would be no more pressure needed to still him, he gestured to his companions to let go.

Hands moved away and gave the mech his space. The three of them waited, watched as Hot Rod's double began to propel himself on his elbows before sitting up fully, questionable, bemused gaze not leaving Ratchet's.

And then he began to move his hands in manual articulations combined with non-manual elements. Hot Rod's knowledge about sign language wasn't as developed as Ratchet's, who was trained for any situation, including communicating with mute patients, but he understood the spelled out letters.

Hot Rod's double signed Ratchet's name. The rest got lost to Hot Rod as the gestures started to get more complex, but he caught the motion of hands pointing toward Ratchet and signing the word 'dead' questioningly.

"No... I am not dead. I am very fine. And you do not need to worry. You will be taken good care of." Ratchet spoke slowly, "I'm right here with you with Bumblebee and Hot Rod as my assistants. They found you wounded in outer space and brought you to my medbay."

The double's posture went rigid at the realization. He looked as if he was about to jump out of his frame.

Hot Rod inclined to move toward him but came to a stop as the medic's hand halted him, noting it wouldn't be wise to approach the mech too close.

Ratchet brought a chair to sit in, "What is your name?" Ratchet asked in a soft voice, taking in the mech's body language.

There was a short pause before the mech started to gesture again, more calmly this time.

"His name's Rodimus," Ratchet spoke to the others in the room, "His previous reputation was Hot Rod. That is until he received the Matrix."

"Rodimus.. Prime?" The surprise in Bumblebee's voice was clear. "You're a Prime?" The expression in Rodimus' face changed, and the way the gestures picked up in firm turns and swipes indicated that the way the question was asked got on his wick.

"Partly," Ratchet read from the signs, "I didn't even ask for it, for the Matrix was forced to me under unfortunate circumstances when Optimus..." the sentence didn't get finished as the hand movements came to a stop, arms dropping to rest in their owner's lap.

The other three mechs in the room could only come to a conclusion that the Optimus in Rodimus' universe got somehow deactivated, and he had no other choice but to bear the Matrix.

"I understand," Ratchet sympathized, "Everything must've happened so suddenly, too fast for you to comprehend. It couldn't have been easy for you or anyone else."

>>Everyone died. I couldn't do anything.<< Hot Rod read from the heavy gestures.

More questions arose in the back of the gathered bot's minds.

>>I was then taken away and forced to forget. I didn't even know I was in possession of the Matrix until I began to remember.<< Amnesia.

"You remembered," Ratchet remarked, taking note of how Rodimus nodded, "What helped you to remember?"

Rodimus' head looked around the room for a moment before his gaze settled straight on Hot Rod. His hands began to sign again.

The silence began to stretch, nobody daring to move an inch, waiting for the answer to be spoken to them. 

Then came out of Ratchet's vocalizer, "My dreams. Your Hot Rod was in them."

Everybody's gazes settled on Hot Rod as if asking for clarification or explanation. Hot Rod almost mentally collapsed at this. But the references, the visions, this mech, it started to click together for him.

"You... are having those dreams too?" Hot Rod almost whispered, and as crazy as it sounded, he deduced that he and Rodimus must've been connected during their nightly terrors each night in their own universes, seeing each other's lives in the present.

But Rodimus began to smile as he moved his hands again. Ratchet translated, "I had the opportunity to see your friendship and companionship between you and your mutuals. Optimus, Bumblebee, Cheetor, Arcee, Perceptor. Everyone else from the Autobots. It got my memories to flood back and become aware of my situation. What had happened to my own friends, and in what corrupted place I was."

The pure fact that Rodimus was the one who managed to get at least some beauty sleep almost infuriated Hot Rod. But he shouldn't and was not going to complain about it. Both of them had fought or were fighting with their own dreads.

Ratchet already knew about Hot Rod's troubles of not being able to sleep well, but hearing Rodimus' point of view and a fraction of his story made things more startling and staggering.

"So you two have been getting visions and flashes of each other's lives during recharge." Ratchet startled in his chair, "That's unbelievable!" he still said, unable to accept what he already knew was true.

"As crazy and impossible as it sounds, Ratchet, the truth is right here in front of you!" Hot Rod nodded at the perspicuous mech sitting at the edge of the berth.

"Uhm, you know.." Bumblebee hesitated, "Given what all of us have gone through regarding the stuff revolving around Unspace and its weapons? I am not surprised," he looked at the two similar-looking bots, "I believe both of them."

"It still doesn't explain how Rodimus ended here, in our universe." Ratchet said and then turned to regard the mech, "What else do you recall, Rodimus? Is there anything else?"

Rodimus drifted off, silence stretching over them once more as he began to search in his processor for anything that could explain the situation.

He just began from the beginning. Once again, Ratchet was here to interpret.

"After I was taken by those who invaded Cybertron and one of their doctors robbed me of my memories, facts, and experiences, I was getting abused psychologically. Manipulated. Their Leader was influencing my thoughts and actions with his words without my knowledge, making me believe I was one of the 'Cons," Rodimus' face twisted in disgust as he signed the next, and Ratchet's expression dropped, "And then he began to use sweet words and promises of giving me the best things, proceeding to.. lure me into his berth."

Hot Rod wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rest, but thankfully Rodimus progressed to the dreams,

"The day before we were going to spark bond, I had gotten one of the most valuable perspectives from Hot Rod's life, which then brought my memories back. Afterward, I knew I had to escape. So the next night, I asked the Leader to wait in his own habsuite and get comfortable, telling him that I'd meet him soon. But I sneaked off, managed to get inside a control room where they hid the universe-traveling-machinery and used it to get away, timing it to self-destruct once I made it through. But it malfunctioned and blew up while I was still inside it. The blast was the only thing I saw before I lost my consciousness. And then, I woke up here."

Everyone took a moment to let all the information sink in. Hot Rod felt horrible. Bumblebee was looking anywhere else but at Rodimus, Ratchet's optics were open wide in shock, but at the same time earning for more information.

"Who is the Leader, Rodimus?" Ratchet cautiously asked the big question to which he and his two companions still struggled to find the missing piece to complete the whole puzzle, "Who did this to you?"

Hollow holes looked up, staring into Ratchet's resolute bright blue optics, >>You do not want to know.<< One hand slid over his own chest, where a smudged Decepticon symbol still resided, >>You don't have enough time to run from them, either. If you hide, they'll manage to find you, they've got a communications officer who maintains their hit list of targets to track.<<

A list of targets?

>>They're coming for me, please, just please, put me out of my misery before they find me. I do not want to go through another torture!<<

"Rodimus, I- I can't do that-"

>>You're a medic! You're supposed to help those around you!<< Ferocious hands gestured, desperate, >>I am the reason they're looking for me. So if I am dead, they- they won't have any other reason but to leave you all alone! Please, I am begging you!<< Rodimus reached for Ratchet, grabbing onto his arms,

But Ratchet couldn't. As a medic, he had to stay to his word and a medical oath that he would never take a spark of a patient. He could not support or perform an assisted suicide - their coding and law of the Autobots would not look onto this lightly.

"Rodimus, no, we have to discuss this thoroughly. There has to be another way-"

<<There isn't!<< Rodimus broke away, and his venting became rough and fast at an abnormally rapid rate, >>Once they arrive in this universe, they'll destroy anything in their way until they find me, you have to- to get rid of me.<<

"If you could just tell us more about them, what weapons they use, what their strategies are, how do they act - we could be able to use their tactics against them or avert them."

Rodimus shook his head, >>Please, please,<< he sobbed, >>I can't watch you die again.<< his face buried itself into the medic's chest, hands gripping Ratchet's shoulders as he dropped into his arms.

Hot Rod and Bumblebee stood where they were, not knowing what to do, unsure how to comfort the mech. All they could do was watch as Ratchet cradled the shuddering frame closer and gave the last request to Hot Rod,

"Let Optimus and everyone at the headquarters know we need every available camera active for round-the-clock surveillance."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Somewhere in outer space, a group of five mechs stood at the front of a bridge of their spaceship Peaceful Tyranny, watching the scenery of the glowing neon lights of one of Cybertron's inhabited cities, highrise buildings towering over smaller ones.

"It is peaceful from up here." A large, brute figure said, taking in every detail of the surface below them, as if to not miss anything, so he would not forget the view.

"Your universe's home planet isn't so ugly after all."

Sharp claws of one hand tip tapped on the armrest of the command chair where the mech was seated, while the other set lovingly caressed the top area of Astrotrain's head that got separated from his body. His dead optics stared into nothingness.

"I'm almost sorry to see it end."


End file.
